Love Potion
by Akiko Koori
Summary: SLASH Una broma. Sólo era una broma. ... Está bien... Quizás era una broma MUY pesada. Tal vez algo peor que eso... Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para resarcir el daño. Y, lamentablemente, arrepentirse no bastaba para aminorar los efectos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno.**

Ese día había iniciado de manera inmejorable. Todo inició con la cosquilleante emoción que siempre sentía antes de un partido de Quidditch, acompañada de su desayuno favorito y seguido por la repentina ausencia de Severus Snape en la clase.

Mejoró con el rumor de que Malfoy no jugaría.

¡Ganarían, sin duda!

¿Cómo habían logrado arruinar el día, de forma tan abrupta?

Sencillamente no era justo.

Primero se canceló el juego.

¿Solo porque Malfoy no podía jugar?

¿Qué clase de lógica obedecía eso?

Así que no era extraño que la tarde se ensombreciera, tanto como el humor del moreno; quien no se extrañaba por los ácidos comentarios que escuchaba de sus compañeros.

Claro que era cosa que no parecía importar al lúgubre hombre que le guiaba por los pasillos. Porque, para colmo, Snape había decidido reaparecer justo para bloquearle el camino y obligarle a seguirlo.

¿Podía empeorar ese día?

Harry resopló. Ese gesto llamó la atención de Snape, quien le dirigió una furiosa mirada, antes de apretar los labios y continuar con su apresurado paso por los pasillos.

Resultaba evidente su enfado. Sin embargo no pasaba lo mismo con lo que lo había causado, pese a que parecía tener una tenebrosa relación con Harry. Y era justo lo que hacía que el moreno repasara todas y cada una de sus actividades, intentando encontrar la causa de su actual situación para, al menos, tener idea de lo que debía esperar, una vez que llegara al sitio donde el molesto profesor pensaba llevarlo.

Aunque, viendo con más cuidado, resultaba obvio que caminaban hacia la oficina del Director. Lo que aumentaba la incertidumbre del moreno.

En serio, ¿En qué se había metido esta vez?

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en él, en cuanto atravesó la entrada de la oficina. Se detuvo al instante, pero un despiadado empujón lo aventó hasta el centro del lugar, justo donde se sintió más expuesto.

¿Y qué hacían los Malfoy ahí, para empezar?

-Toma asiento, Harry. -invitó Albus.

El chico obedeció. Lamentablemente la silla más alejada de Draco Malfoy lo exponía, aún más; pero procuró permanecer sereno, ante las atentas miradas.

-Te he mandado llamar por un delicado asunto -dijo el anciano, mientras Harry estudiaba la mirada de odio que podía ver en Malfoy, junto con la curiosa caricia que Narcisa hacía a sus propias manos. Eso bien podría ser entendido como un gesto de nerviosismo; nada que pudiera relacionar con un Malfoy.

¿Qué tendría tan nerviosa a la mujer?

-... para reparar el agravio debes acceder a la exigencia del Señor Malfoy -terminó Albus.

¿Ah?

Harry se volteó a ver al anciano y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué? -musitó débilmente.

-¿Has escuchado lo que dije, Harry? -Albus enarcó una ceja, notando el rubor en las mejillas del joven.

-Se lo explicaré, si me lo permite, profesor -intervino Lucius, con su característica elegancia, y se puso de pie, acercándose suavemente a Harry-. Dadas las obvias circunstancias que permitieron _engendrar_ a mi nieto, espero, señor Potter, que sepa responder, de tal manera que nuestro linaje continúe sin mancha alguna.

Draco torció los labios. Pareció querer decir algo, pero un rápido apretón hecho por Narcisa se lo impidió y tuvo que conformarse con mirar a Harry con absoluto desprecio.

Sin embargo, Harry no tenía tiempo para atender miradas despectivas. Algo en las palabras de Lucius Malfoy, junto con fragmentos (no atendidos) de Dumbledore, empezaban a dar un peligroso significado a la situación.

¿Nieto? ¿Linaje? ¿Agravio?

El muchacho se acomodó las lentes, pese a que era innecesario.

-Disculpe, profesor -murmuró Harry-, por un momento creí entender que había ofendido a los Malfoy, embarazando a su sucesor. Cosa que es imposible.

-Madre, deberían reconsiderar esta idiotez, -dijo el rubio con exasperación, pese al inmediato regaño que recibió- ¡Ya tienen un nieto en camino! ¿Para qué queremos a Potter?

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! -bramó el hombre- ¡No pienso permitir que nuestro nieto sea bastardo!

Harry miró con desesperación al director.

-El señor Malfoy espera un hijo -explicó Albus, y sonrió ante la mueca del chico-. Sí, Harry -contestó la pregunta no hecha-, es posible que eso pase a magos.

-Oh -Harry se ruborizó- ¿Eso significa que Malfoy es marica?

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme de esa manera, Potter! -se escandalizó el rubio.

-¿Marica? -preguntó Harry con falsa inocencia- Según entiendo, tienes un bebé en el cuerpo -sonrió con burla-. Tuvo que meterse de alguna forma, ¿cierto?

Draco se ruborizó mortalmente.

-¡Mira quién habla! -se indignó el rubio- ¡Para tu información, fuiste tú quien metió al bebe, aquí dentro!

-Eso es imposible -Harry recuperó algo de seguridad-. Para eso tuvieron que pasar cosas absolutamente impensables entre nosotros.

-Impensables o no -intervino Lucius-, no tengo duda de que usted ha participado en la fecundación realizada.

-¡Eso es mentira! -Harry miró al atento anciano- ¡Ellos están mintiendo! ¡No tengo nada que ver en todo esto! ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres!

Albus suspiró.

-Pensé eso también, Harry. Así que me permití comprobarlo personalmente. Temo que el Señor Lucius Malfoy está en todo su derecho de exigirte que repares el daño. Eres el otro padre.

Harry debería recordar esas palabras para preguntar a su amiga sobre las opciones. Por el momento debía luchar con lo que implicaba ser "el otro padre", tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Draco Malfoy; precisamente un chico. Y no cualquier chico, sino un odioso y presuntuoso chico.

-Definitivamente, no recuerdo que algo tan descabellado haya ocurrido, especialmente con Malfoy.

-Es irrelevante, ante la prueba realizada -aseguró Lucius-. Lo que debe preocuparle, señor Potter, es resarcir la ofensa.

-¿Se le ha ocurrido que ellos hacen esto para entregarme a Voldemort? -Preguntó Harry a Albus.

-Claro que lo pensé -admitió Albus-. Sin embargo estoy seguro de la importancia que Lucius da a su familia. Así que no debo preocuparme por eso.

-Pronto formará parte de nuestra familia, señor Potter -Lucius sonrió, pero el gesto no tranquilizó al chico-, obviamente no podemos seguir del lado equivocado. Seremos su nuevo apoyo.

La verdad es que eso sonaba aún más ridículo que pensar en que él y Draco Malfoy hubieran olvidado que su odio, para unirse sexualmente y engendrar un hijo. Harry volvió a posar su inquieta mirada en el director, solo para encontrarlo confiado y tranquilo.

-¿Tengo otra opción? -preguntó finalmente. Notando que Draco lo miraba con verdadera incertidumbre. Parecía que, después de todo, no estaba tan contento con la situación.

Albus suspiró.

-No -murmuró-. No es buena idea enemistarse con los Malfoy.

-¡Pero ya éramos enemigos! -se exasperó el moreno.

-No por algo que nos afecta directamente. -susurró Lucius, dejando claro que las cosas sí podían empeorar.

Harry suspiró con resignación.

-Bien -musitó-. Daré mi apellido al niño.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Temo que su apellido no es suficiente. -Lucius sonrió- Exigimos que ambos pacten un contrato matrimonial -miró a Harry-. Ello levantará mucha atención, por lo que se mudará a la mansión, para que esté seguro.

Harry miró a Draco, quien encogió los hombros. Tuvo que comprender que las cosas no serían sencillas, para ninguno, y que todo eso apenas empeoraba.

**o.o.o**

-¿Tú qué? -Ron torció la boca mientras miraba a su amigo y tuvo que detener a una enérgica Hermione, quien no paraba de hojear un libro- Dime que podemos librarlo de esto.

-No podemos -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa sarcástica-. Dado que ambos son varones, existe una exigencia más estricta. Especialmente si alguien como Dumbledore ha dado fe de que la exigencia se fundamenta en hechos reales.

-¿Malfoy y Harry? -insistió el pelirrojo- Eso es imposible.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia el moreno.

-¿Seguro que no nos ocultaste esto? Los datos son muy específicos. Ningún mago puede quedar preñado sin una relación sexual y auxiliar mágica.

Harry y Ron hicieron una mueca de asco.

-Estoy seguro de que no tuve sexo con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-La navidad pasada estuviste extraño -le recordó con tacto-. Todos se encargaron de decírnoslo, en cuanto llegamos.

La verdad es que Harry no tenía completa seguridad de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Navidad. Fueron pocos alumnos los que se quedaron en el Colegio. Más de Slytherin, lamentablemente. Pese a ello, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, excepto al amanecer, tras la fiesta, cuando Harry despertó solo, en la sala de los menesteres, sin recordar lo ocurrido.

-No creo -murmuró-. De cualquier manera, ¿cambiaría la situación si hubiese hecho algo que no recuerdo? ¿Serviría para echar atrás ese contrato conyugal?

-No -admitió Hermione-. Dumbledore ha dado fe de la responsabilidad de Harry.

-Pues no veo el caso.

-... a menos -murmuró la muchacha- que sea comprobable que Malfoy actuó de forma deshonorable.

Harry bufó.

-¿Qué razón tenemos para pensar que Malfoy ha llegado a actuar honorablemente en su vida?

-¡Exacto! -acotó Ron- ¡Es lo que tenemos que comprobar!

-Si hallan algo, háganmelo saber -suspiró Harry-. En una semana dejaré el colegio... por seguridad mía y de mi consorte. -ironizó.

El problema, a opinión de Harry, era que Malfoy parecía tan inconforme con la situación, como él. Fue eso lo que lo animó a acercarse, tras una clase que compartían, en vez de caminar hacia el comedor, con sus amigos.

-Potter. -saludó Draco, quien lo vio acercarse de reojo.

-Saliste muy rápido del aula.

-¿Y te preocupas por mí? -ironizó el rubio- No lo hagas de nuevo.

-Pronto seremos consortes.

-No me lo recuerdes -gruñó el rubio, haciendo que Harry sonriera.

-Creí que me habías tendido una trampa. -dijo Harry con humor.

Draco volteó a mirarlo con ambas cejas enarcadas. Curiosamente no había rastro de burla en su expresión.

-¡Eso es! -exclamó el rubio-. Todo esto debe ser una trampa. -apretó los labios.

La verdad es que Harry no esperaba escuchar eso de labios del rubio.

-¿Quién querría colocarte una trampa? -se interesó el chico- Es ridículo.

-No dirías eso si conocieras a mis padres -ironizó el rubio y cruzó los brazos-. De hecho, parece más comprensible, viéndolo de esa manera.

A Harry no le parecía tan comprensible. Lo que sí estaba claro era que podría tener una oportunidad para arreglar esa absurda situación.

-¿Podríamos librarnos de esto?

Draco suspiró.

-¿Crees que seguiría pensando en todo esto si hubiera manera de librarme? -ironizó- Estamos jodidos. Y la mitad es por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? -Harry frunció el ceño- ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte tocado!

-Que no lo recuerdes no significa que no ha pasado -aseguró el rubio-. Lo peor es que hay consecuencias peores a las que imaginé. ¡Yo no debería estar preñado! ¡Y mucho menos de ti!

Toda la simpatía que Harry pudo sentir por el rubio, se había evaporado en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo atendió a sus palabras y enarcó ambas cejas.

-Tú sí lo recuerdas.

El rubio enrojeció ante eso y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Alguno debe acordarse ¿cierto? -murmuró.

-¿No pudo tratarse de otra persona bajo efectos de la multijugos?

-Ojalá. -gruñó Draco.

Lo cierto es que el rubio parecía terriblemente seguro. Tanto que el moreno tenía absoluta curiosidad de saber lo que lo causaba, pese a que podría ser desagradable saberlo.

-¿Sencillamente debemos resignarnos?

Draco torció el labio. Lo miró detenidamente y suspiró un poco, antes de incorporarse.

-No hay opción.

Lo cierto es que el rubio lucía bastante sereno con la situación pese a no mostrarse conforme con todo eso.

-Hermione dice que hay una manera.

-Ah, ésa -el rubio soltó una risita-. Debes comprobar que el mago que exige el reparo de su agravio, está actuando en busca de un beneficio poco honorable o bajo métodos repudiados por la ley conyugue mágica. -Lo miró- Sin embargo, es la parte más difícil, Potter. Yo estoy siendo obligado también. Sencillamente se actuará para proteger la seguridad del mago no nato. Y lo más adecuado, por ahora, es que nazca bajo el ambiente de un voto matrimonial.

-Veo que has pensado mucho en esto -murmuró Harry.

-Debería saber todas las opciones -se encogió de hombros-. Hay una más -agregó-, pero necesitaría ayuda de un mago poderoso para realizarla -lo miró.- Tal vez podamos cooperar para librarnos de ésta.

-¿De qué manera?

-Mi magia se ha concentrado en proteger el huevo, por lo que es inestable, pero existe una magia que puede llegar a él. Ya que fuiste quien logró "ponerlo dentro", es posible que lo empujes hasta...

-¡No! -interrumpió Harry- ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer que lo insinuases!

-No tendremos que firmar un pacto matrimonial, si no hay bebé. -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¡No vamos a matar a nuestro hijo!

-Hasta hace unos días, no sabías nada de él -el rubio torció los labios-. Sencillamente puedes pensar que jamás existió. Ambos seremos libres.

-No -el moreno lo miró con enfado- ¿Es que no comprendes la situación?

Draco caminó, seguramente hacia su siguiente clase. Lo miró de reojo y apretó los labios.

-Comprendo perfectamente -dijo con desdén-. No era parte de la solución, sino del problema.

o.o.o

-Me pregunto la opinión que tendrá el Congreso en cuanto tenga la sospecha de que unos padres, de su categoría, han colocado una trampa a su único hijo, para obligarlo a contraer nupcias.

Narcisa Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia su único hijo y sonrió con suavidad.

El contrato conyugal que estaba por celebrarse en el castillo había exigido la atención de uno de ellos. Y, dado que Lucius debía atender "otros asuntos", fue ella quien accedió a tomar el mando para la realización del evento. Lo que sirvió a Draco para visitarla a menudo y darle quejas... o amenazas, como esa.

-No querrías saberlo -susurró con calma-. De todas maneras estás siendo muy descuidado, desde que inició todo el asunto, hijo. Nosotros no pudimos decidir "atarte" precisamente a la persona que tantos problemas nos ha ocasionado. Créeme cuando te digo que fuimos los primeros sorprendidos, al saber de quién se trata.

Buen punto. Draco bufó.

-Además -continuó ella-, nadie te obligó a tener relaciones sexuales. Sin ese pequeño detalle, y el hecho de que haya tenido consecuencias, no nos habríamos preocupado por reparar tu virtud ofendida.

¿Virtud ofendida?

Si cuando ocurrió todo eso, apenas podía llamársele así. Y Draco estaba absolutamente seguro de que no se sintió ofendido. Al contrario.

El rubio carraspeó y desvió la mirada de su perspicaz madre. No sería nada útil que tuviera esa información.

-Es injusto que me obliguen a aceptar esto.

-Tú te has puesto en esta situación -objetó la mujer con tranquilidad-. Esta es la opción más cómoda para ti. No creo que quieras que pensemos en la otra manera.

Draco hizo un escueto ademán y prefirió salir del sitio donde estaba su madre. Pensar en la "otra manera" era aún más incómodo que la actual. Después de todo no convenía ser abruptamente "desaparecido" de la familia, bajo claro futuro sin sustento económico y social. Mucho menos con un bebé en camino.

De alguna manera tuvo que recordar a Potter. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que había causado todo eso, pero sí se daba el lujo de desear al infante.

Todo eso volvía a señalar al mismo culpable.

Los sabios magos del Consejo matrimonial se pondrían a favor de la nueva vida, pero aún no sabían de ella.

Sería bastante adecuado que esa vida no existiera, para cuando el momento llegara.

Draco sonrió con maldad. Debía comenzar a trabajar en eso.

o.o.o

Lucius Malfoy había recuperado su necesidad por la discreción. Era ahora que recordaba esa decisión, justo al presenciar ese violento acto, que chorreó sangre por el suelo y gran parte de las paredes; salpicando las túnicas de aquellos "afortunados" que descansaban en las filas delanteras; presenciando el familiar espectáculo.

Horrible.

Era en momentos como ése que el hombre se preguntaba las razones por las que continuaba ahí, de pie, esperando órdenes que se habían tornado no solo ridículas, sino peligrosas.

Las razones comenzaban a ser menos justificables, honestamente. Y perdían valor justo desde que esa situación comenzó en el colegio.

El hombre evitó suspirar y concentró su atención en la finalizada tortura. Dos magos se acercaron a levantar el maltratado cuerpo y lo arrastraron rápidamente, dejando un desagradable rastro de sangre; seguramente le harían curaciones. Aunque, en esas circunstancias, el pobre infeliz desearía estar muerto. Y ese era el problema; muchos dejaron morir la admiración y determinación para pasar al temor. Ahora no deseaban salir con vida para continuar complaciendo a su amo; sencillamente deseaban terminar con todo eso.

Personalmente no deseaba llegar a esa patética situación, no solo por el castigo que podría acarrearle; sino por lo deshonroso que resultaba, más si una cuadrilla de mortífagos, la mayoría pertenecientes a ilustres familias, estaban presentes para ser testigos de la humillación.

Lucius se acomodó la túnica y avanzó con pasos firmes en dirección de su señor. Justo en ese momento el resto de los hombres habían comenzado a retirarse.

Planeaba adelantarse a la situación. Lo que estaba por ocurrir no podía ser tomado a la ligera, más porque estaba por ser conocimiento público.

Además, estaba seguro re que los resultados satisfacerían enormemente a su familia.

Y no había otra cosa que Lucius deseara. Haría cualquier cosa por lograrlo.

Incluso esa.

Lucius se acercó hasta donde el horrible ser descansaba y se arrodilló solemnemente, llamando su atención, de inmediato.

-Malfoy -susurró el hombre- ¿Qué pasa?

Lucius apretó los labios.

-Puedo ofrecerle a Harry Potter, mi Lord.

Una nube de murmullos se levantó en torno a esa frase. Pese a que el hombre había hablado con voz baja, estaba seguro de que muchos escucharon con claridad.

-¿Es verdad lo que escucho, Malfoy? -preguntó el oscuro ser y lo miró con burla- ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si tratas de engañarme con falsas expectativas?

Claro que lo sabía.

-El joven Potter formará parte de mi familia en unos días más -informó con frialdad, notando el gesto de interés de su amo-. Ha deshonrado mi nombre, pero estará a su alcance, señor.

-¿Dónde está el truco? -preguntó Voldemort con desconfianza; no por ello sin interés.

-Ellos sospechan que no soy de confiar -murmuró el hombre-. He dado mi palabra, pero -soltó una risita- no ha sido suficiente. Así que es de esperarse que el muchacho esté un poco vigilado, aún viviendo bajo mi techo.

El silencio que se extendió tras esa frase demostró a Lucius que su amo lo estaba considerando.

Acto seguido fue guiado a otra habitación donde podrían conversar a fondo, acerca del asunto.

Cada palabra que Lucius escuchó le confirmó que había hecho lo correcto.

Se había colocado del lado del bando vencedor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos.**

"Malfoy está discutiendo en los pasillos."

Esa presurosa frase activó la alarma en la cabeza de Harry, quien corrió detrás de todos esos curiosos estudiantes, en busca del tumulto.

Harry tenía la esperanza de encontrar a algún profesor en el camino, de esa manera aseguraría que el problema estaba por resolverse; sin embargo no fue así y el moreno tuvo que encontrarse con esa furiosa pelirroja levantar su varita y lanzar un hechizo contra el rubio.

Un hechizo simple salió disparado de la varita, pero jamás alcanzó a tocar al rubio. Fue otro cuerpo al que aventó contra un pilar arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

-¡Harry! -exclamó una horrorizada Ginny, quien corrió hasta el chico para ayudarle a levantarse- Santo cielo, ¿por qué te pusiste en el camino del hechizo?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo -se escuchó la molesta voz de Malfoy y Harry lo miró con enfado, incorporándose de inmediato para encararlo.

-¡No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo! -exclamó Harry con enfado.

-¿Lo sabes? -Draco enarcó una ceja y sonrió de forma retorcida- Wealsey y yo estábamos resolviendo unas pequeñas diferencias. No veo que tenga eso de misterioso. Toda la maldita escuela debe saberlo ya.

Ginny parpadeó tomada por sorpresa y frunció el ceño, poniendo cuidado a ese irritante rubio.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. -gruñó Harry.

-Potter -el rubio suspiró con cansancio-. Deja de aparentar que te importa todo esto; es irritante. Si te haces a un lado, como siempre debió ser, podré hacerme cargo, sin necesidad de alargar la molesta situación.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerte cargo, Draco?

Harry volteó al escuchar esa tranquila voz. Su deseo por ver profesores se había cumplido. Además había una pequeña recompensa extra, ya que Narcisa Malfoy estaba justo al frente de todos ellos, con un gesto tranquilo, a medida que observaba el sitio, hasta detener los ojos en Ginny.

El primer paso que Narcisa dio hacia ellos hizo comprender a Harry que había adivinado perfectamente de lo que se trataba y se colocó frente a su amiga, protectoramente.

Un fuerte bofetón silenció los murmullos que se habían levantado alrededor de los relacionados con el problema.

Draco se llevó una mano a la mejilla lastimada y levantó los ojos grises hacia su madre, quien le miraba con furia contenida.

Al instante se levantaron más voces; todas sorprendidas por el hecho.

-Vamos, Harry -llamó un profesor y el moreno fue guiado por los pasillos, viendo la forma en que los alumnos eran ahuyentados, al mismo tiempo que Narcisa tomaba la mano de su hijo, seguramente en dirección a su habitación.

Harry suspiró y avanzó detrás del profesor, quien lo llevó hasta su sala común. La verdad es que le pareció excesivo, pero no dijo nada y penetró para encontrar los gestos preocupados en sus dos amigos.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -murmuró Hermione.

-Nada está bien con todo esto -el moreno se dejó caer en el sillón y bufó viendo las brasas en la chimenea-. Ese idiota quiere librarse del problema a toda costa.

-Esto es bueno, ¿no? -Ron intentó animar a su amigo.

-No si intenta matar al niño -murmuró Harry-. No voy a dejarlo.

Ambos amigos se miraron consternados. Fue Hermione quien se acercó y palmeó un hombro de Harry.

-Un cuerpo masculino no está biológicamente diseñado para engendrar vida, Harry, fue por eso que los interesados comenzaron a experimentar con magia; logrando crear la combinación perfecta.

-Desde luego yo no era un interesante. -ironizó Harry.

-Supongo -aceptó ella-. Sin embargo parece que te has hecho a la idea. De otra manera no te importaría lo que Malfoy intentara hacer para librarlos a ambos.

Harry gimió al darse cuenta.

-Maldición. No necesito más problemas.

-Mi madre dijo que la peor parte la lleva el hurón -intervino Ron con un gruñido y se sentó frente a su amigo-. Dijo que era difícil ser responsable de una vida que se forma al interior de su cuerpo; más si se es un hombre.

-Además de tener la obligación de mantener "limpio" el nombre de su familia. -agregó Hermione.

-Es una buena razón por la que los magos preñados tengan doble protección -Ron sonrió y lo señaló directamente-, justo la magia extra del otro progenitor.

-¿Magia extra? -preguntó el moreno, recordando que Malfoy había mencionado la inestabilidad en su magia porque se concentraba en proteger al producto. Era comprensible que buscara la ayuda de un mago poderoso, como Ginny, para atacarlo- ¿Mi magia puede protegerlo?

La verdad es que eso le quitaría una preocupación de encima. Si lograba concentrar su magia para evitar que Malfoy cometiera una estupidez, podría concentrarse en lo demás.

Ron se puso colorado y suspiró.

-Bueno, es fácil decirlo. Lamentablemente deberás colocarla "dentro" personalmente.

-Me admira que lo hallas dicho con tanta tranquilidad. -observó Hermione.

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer con la situación -gruñó Ron-. Así que haz el favor de no molestar, Hermione.

La muchacha sonrió y volvió a centrar la atención en su amigo.

-Ya que en pocos días serás consorte de Malfoy, estará bien que lo sepas; el contacto físico es vital para el buen desarrollo del bebé; de esa manera transmites magia extra para su cuidado.

¿Contacto físico?

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Ron. De pronto pudo comprender la razón de sus coloradas mejillas y no tuvo más opción que imitarlo, al saber exactamente lo que debía hacer para librarse de esa preocupación. Lo que resultaba absolutamente absurdo; ya que sólo le había dado una angustia más.

-¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso, Hermione?

-Realmente no crees que quieras que responda a esa pregunta -la muchacha sonrió.

-Ninguno queremos -aseguró Ron.

Harry refunfuñó una maldición. Todo eso comenzaba a sobrepasarle.

o.o.o

-Imagino que pensabas que te resultaría sencillo cometer tu estupidez -Narcisa miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido-. Te creí más inteligente, Draco.

-No debería extrañarle que intente librarme de esto, madre -murmuró el rubio con un agrio gesto-. No estoy obligado a resignarme. He encontrado la manera de mantener limpio el nombre de nuestra familia.

-Afortunadamente, Potter no parece estar de acuerdo contigo, hijo -ella enarcó una ceja-. En una situación así, deberías comprender que no solo te opones a nosotros.

Draco torció los labios. Claro que comprendía la nueva situación, Potter se la había dejado lo suficientemente clara, al interponerse en el camino del hechizo que pudo librarlo de todo ese problema.

En pocas palabras el rubio estaba solo, en su empeño de evitar todo eso.

-¿Debería permitir que arruinen mi vida? -preguntó con enfado.

-¿Tanto te molesta la idea de que Potter llegue a preocuparse? -ella le miró con suavidad- Quizás logren construir una familia, pese al extraño inicio que todo esto ha tenido.

-¿Está proponiendo que Potter y yo desarrollemos lazos románticos, Madre? -el muchacho enarcó una ceja- ¿No cree que eso es ridículo? Es imposible que dos personas, obligadas a tener nupcias, lleguen a crear algo afectivo.

Narcisa sonrió. Se acercó a su hijo y lo estrechó suavemente.

-Es posible -murmuró-. Tu padre y yo lo logramos, no veo por qué tú no puedas.

Draco debería agradecer la confianza que su madre le daba, al revelarle ese hecho, sin embargo no pudo.

Harry Potter no llegaría a interesarse en él. Bastante trabajo costó librarlo del enamoramiento falso como para que ahora fuera real.

Un perfecto oblíviate libró a Draco de dar explicaciones matutinas pero estaba claro que no haría milagros con el resto. Y resultaba un tanto agridulce haber perdido el amor pero conservar al bebé.

o.o.o

La ceremonia nupcial que Narcisa se encargó de preparar, resultó sencilla, aunque cargada de toda la elegancia que caracterizaba a los Malfoy. Por petición del director, se había desarrollado en terrenos del colegio, pero ello no desanimó a tan ilustres invitados, que se dieron cita en el castillo para presenciar tan digno enlace.

Harry despertó con dolor en el estómago. A medida que el día avanzaba, el malestar pareció acentuarse, especialmente en los momentos que era preparado para la ceremonia, con ese costoso conjunto.

Sabía que los invitados eran personas que jamás había visto. Sospechaba, incluso, que algunos serían mortífagos, y la verdad no alcanzaba a sentirse tranquilo, pese a que él tendría a sus propios invitados.

Fue una sorpresa que la señora Malfoy se mostrase tan amable y comprensiva, tanto que Harry tuvo la ridícula idea de que estaba absolutamente complacida por la próxima unión, olvidando el hecho de que él les había deshonrado.

Fue cuando el chico decidió que no entendía a las familias poderosas; mucho menos a sus herederos. Porque tampoco tuvo muchas oportunidades para conversar con Malfoy. El asunto de la magia extra continuaba rondando por su cabeza, haciéndole llegar a una conclusión: si quería volver a tener contacto con Malfoy, debía procurar conocerlo un poco más.

Porque Hermione tenía razón; de alguna manera tuvo que existir el contacto. Después de todo estaban esperando un bebé, ¿cierto? Y estaba claro que las circunstancias para engendrarlo fueron óptimas, pese a que Harry no las recordaba en lo más mínimo.

Draco cambió drásticamente desde que toda esa situación inició. Un cambio bastante desconcertante a Harry, quien se obligó a admitir que no lucía tan odioso y arrogante últimamente. Incluso parecía alguien más humano y agradable, pese a que prefería permanecer solo, la mayoría del tiempo, con ese gesto preocupado e indefenso.

Todo eso había creado una hipótesis (nada caballerosa) en la cabeza de Harry. Especialmente porque aún tenía un día borrado en su memoria.

Quizás Malfoy comenzó a gustarle. Las pocas personas que le habían gustado, lo hicieron de forma repentina. Pudo ocurrir lo mismo.

Claro que Harry no se imaginaba admitiendo semejante cosa. Recordó que él y Draco estuvieron discutiendo más que nunca en vísperas de navidad. A lo mejor sucedió que esa noche se descontrolaron las cosas.

La mejor de las hipótesis, es que Draco también gustaba de él. Así que una cosa llevó a otra, y, sin saber cómo, ambos estaban enredados en un fuerte abrazo, dando paso a todo lo demás, cuyo resultado era ese bebé.

Los pocos estudiantes que estuvieron en el Colegio, le dijeron que lo notaron extraño. Unos aceptaron que Harry parecía más "interesado" con respecto a Malfoy. Blaise Zabini lo definió como "locamente enamorado". El punto es que Harry debía aceptar la posibilidad de que el rubio no le era tan desagradable. Así que solo se trataba de recordar los detalles para no encontrar repulsiva la idea de acostarse con él.

Claro que Draco no había estado exactamente disponible para charlar del asunto. Y la hipótesis no había dejado de serlo; impacientando un poco a Harry, quien odiaba ser el único que no recordaba los sucesos que habían permitido ser uno de los progenitores del próximo heredero Malfoy: orgullo y esperanza de tan ilustre casta de poderosos magos.

Porque le había quedado claro que el rubio recordaba perfectamente. Lo que podría significar que no estuvo tan en contra de la situación, salvo por la pequeña consecuencia, claro.

El ruido sobre su puerta cortó sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada para ver a su invitada de honor y madrina de bodas.

-Estás guapísimo, cariño. -susurró Molly con suavidad, pese a ello se notaba su preocupación.

¿Y cómo no iba a estar preocupada? Ese lazo matrimonial estaba por celebrarse sin que Harry estuviera completamente convencido. ¡Y con una familia a la que todos sabían simpatizante de lord Oscuro!

Harry le sonrió. Había estado haciendo eso para evaporar las preocupaciones de la mujer y convencerla de que todo eso era lo correcto.

Se puso de pie y dejó que ella le acomodara la túnica de gala.

-Si algo malo llega a pasar... -murmuró ella con preocupación.

-Usaré su medallón. -prometió Harry- Pero no creo que deba preocuparse; el profesor Dumbledore se hará cargo de mantener vigiada la mansión.

Por supuesto que ella lo sabía. Harry los había visto discutir en la oficina del director, organizándose para hacer guardias. Fue justo en esa reunión donde Albus recibió el medallón de Molly, para modificarlo un poco y sirviera ante cualquier urgencia.

Lo cierto es que se estaban tomando muchas precauciones, pese a que el señor Malfoy aseguró que no había razón de ello.

-Oh, Harry -gimió ella y lo abrazó-. Lamento que no hayamos podido evitar esto.

-No es tan malo -dijo él con suavidad y dejó que ella lo apretara más-. Voy a ser padre. Lo demás puede remediarse poco a poco.

Ella hizo un ademán afirmativo.

Harry sabía que pronto se vería atrapado en su propia mentira. Se estaba esforzando por tranquilizar a los demás, pero llegaría el momento en que sería él quien no pudiera creer en ello. Por el momento todo parecía ridículamente irreal. Se sentía caminar al interior de una fantasía, hasta llegar frente al juez, donde Draco Malfoy esperaba.

Solo así podía explicarlo. No podía ser verdad el hecho de darse cuenta que el cabello rubio lucía terriblemente suave a medida que caía maravillosamente, adornando el rostro del chico. Incluso notar sus labios más húmedos y sonrosados parecía una soberana ridiculez.

Harry se obligó a carraspear con incomodidad y centró su atención en el juez; un rechoncho y pequeño hombre que hablaba maravillas del matrimonio que estaba por celebrar.

"Juntos, hasta que la muerte les separe."

Harry parpadeó ante esas palabras. Tuvo que admitir que no había sido enteramente consciente de todo eso y de pronto comprendió lo que estaba por ocurrir.

No se trataba de un simple acuerdo del que pudiera librarse cuando deseara; estaba a punto de aceptar una situación totalmente estúpida, con la persona que más había odiado.

-¿Señor Potter?

El moreno levantó la mirada hacia el juez. Comprendió, al instante, lo que estaba esperando y se mojó los labios.

No, no. ¡No!

Y ante una exclamación, el chico dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo del improvisado sitio.

¡No podía aceptar!

Draco Malfoy tenía razón; no era justo que los obligaran a eso.

Harry oyó varias voces que intentaron detenerle pero no obedeció ninguna y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta estar seguro de que nadie le seguía. Entonces subió a la lechucería y se acurrucó contra una esquina.

No estaba bien. Para nada lo estaba.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose. La verdad esperaba a cualquier persona, pero levantó la mirada y tuvo que ver a Draco Malfoy.

-Potter -saludó el rubio y se acercó, con cuidado de no pisar el excremento de las aves.

-La he cagado. -gimió.

-En realidad fue divertido verte correr -sonrió Draco-. Creo que a mis padres podría darles un infarto.

-No luces enfadado.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se colocó frente a Harry.

-Creí que lo habías aceptado, así que me esforzaré por hacer lo mismo. Mira, si planeas huir y joder el matrimonio, necesitas hacerlo ahora mismo. Me las arreglaré.

Definitivamente era un Draco Malfoy bastante diferente al que hubiese conocido.

-¿Cómo fue? -preguntó bajito y miró al rubio. Tuvimos que hacerlo juntos, ¿cierto?

Draco bufó.

-Fue aceptable. -se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Quieres que diga que fuiste un amante estupendo? -ironizó el rubio- Sobre mi cadáver, Potter.

-¿Al menos me gustabas?

Draco suspiró y se acuclilló frente a Harry, apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas.

Quizás no lo notó, pero ese gesto causó un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

-Dijiste que me amabas. -dijo Draco con suavidad.

-¿Lo hice? -el corazón de Harry dio un brinco- Pero ni siquiera me gustan los hombres.

-Supongo que fui la excepción -el rubio sonrió-. Lo que no sería extraño. Soy jodidamente atractivo, cualquiera posaría sus ojos en mí. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que tú seas distinto, Potter?

Harry sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no puedo recordarlo?

Draco apretó los labios. Su expresión segura comenzó a mostrar inseguridad y carraspeó.

-Te lancé un oblíviate.

-¿Tú, qué?

El rubio se puso de pie. De repente parecía haber tenido la necesidad de alejarse.

-¿Y qué querías, Potter? -bufó- ¿Que creyera en ti a las primeras? No planeaba arriesgarme, así que decidí que era lo mejor para ambos. Claro que no contaba con esto -se tocó el abdomen-. Quería que siguiéramos nuestros caminos, sin complicaciones ni escenas ridículas. Habría sido lo mejor.

Harry sonrió.

-Así que dije que te amaba -se burló-. Por un momento creí que solo había sido brutal sexo.

Draco se ruborizó.

-Solo fue sexo, Potter.

Harry se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la salida.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? -preguntó al rubio.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tenemos que decir unos votos.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

Harry extendió la mano hacia el rubio.

-Draco Malfoy; cásate conmigo.

Draco Malfoy había encontrado todo tipo de adjetivos a ese chico idiota. Cualquiera podría ser aplicado en esa situación y de pronto tuvo que recordar al Harry que lo persiguió y sedujo esa noche de Navidad.

De nuevo se encontró diciendo que un Malfoy no debía dejarse engañar por el lado romántico del otro. Especialmente cuando se veía con intenciones tan sospechosas.

Sin embargo se encontró avanzando hacia Harry para tomar su mano.

Caminaron juntos hacia donde los invitados esperaban y pronunciaron sus votos.

Draco se preguntó si no había bebido de la poción de amor, de labios de Harry. Estaba en una situación en la que no podía negarle nada.

Otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres. **

Harry Potter no era alguien que se dejara guiar por sus impulsos. No porque fuera impulsivo; más bien tenía relación con los amargos resultados obtenidos anteriormente.

Después de tantos infortunios, lo más convincente que pudo hacer fue comenzar a actuar con mayor prudencia.

Claro que su prudencia se hizo añicos desde la noche de Navidad donde, al parecer, fue lo suficientemente impulsivo como para embarazar a otro chico. Precisamente a Draco Malfoy, el chico más odiado, al menos hasta hace cerca de un mes.

Su siguiente imprudencia fue más reciente y consciente, realizada justo hace unas horas, frente a una impresionante cantidad de magos y medios de comunicación, ansiosos por tener los detalles del jugoso chisme.

Harry estuvo a punto de sentirse agobiado por la presencia de personas tan insistentes y preguntonas, pero recibió el inesperado apoyo del rubio que caminaba a su lado, con un apretón en la mano que había estado agarrando para llegar hasta ese lugar.

Ello le permitió llegar hasta el juez y volver a escucharlo, hasta la hora en que tuvo que pronunciar sus votos.

Era curioso que su voz sonara tan segura y serena, cuando no se sentía de esa manera. Sin embargo debía admitir que la compañía le facilitaba las cosas. Draco Malfoy le facilitaba las cosas.

¿Había pasado lo mismo, esa noche de Navidad?

Harry contuvo el aire ante esa idea. Ese momento resultó lo bastante incomprensible, Pero no quiso analizarlo y prefirió mirar a Malfoy, quien comenzó a pronunciar sus votos.

¿Su voz se habría escuchado así de suave y firme?

Harry le propuso matrimonio, pero pudo no aceptar. Había sido lo contrario. Y eso inquietó el corazón del moreno. Seguramente fue lo que animó su impulso y ahora tenía la impresión de que podría estar arrepentido. Al menos así lo sentía mientras terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias en el baúl.

Todo eso era por su seguridad, al menos eso dijo el director, antes de salir de la habitación y dejarlo con sus reflexiones.

Lo cierto es que Harry había creído totalmente en las palabras del rubio. Había algo que le hacía tener confianza. Era como si su corazón supiera que todo eso era correcto, pese a que su mente no recordaba. Y era bastante contradictorio que se dejase influenciar por sentimentalismos tan poco comprobables, pero hubo algo de bienestar en todo ello.

Sencillamente era doloroso resistirse.

Quizás todo eso tenía relación con aquello que no podía recordar. No podía culpar a Malfoy por actuar de esa manera, pero quisiera recordarlo, para no sentirse tan confundido, especialmente por sus novedosos impulsos.

Un suspiro escapó del pecho del muchacho y terminó de meter sus últimas pertenencias para cerrar el baúl. Casi de inmediato escuchó el ruido de la puerta y volteó a mirar a Ron.

-Ya has firmado un contrato matrimonial -murmuró-. Puedo ayudarte a escapar. Te ocultarás por un tiempo hasta que Malfoy decida diluir el contrato.

Harry sonrió. Esa opción llegaba tarde; además no parecía atractivo estar escapando y ocultándose. Después de todo no cometió un crimen, ¿verdad? No tenía necesidad de vivir así.

-Hay algo que no recuerdo -informó Harry con serenidad-, pienso que debería estar en el ambiente adecuado, para recuperar mi memoria.

-¿Te refieres a esa fiesta de Navidad? -Ron torció los labios y se sentó sobre la cama para mirarle- No lo sé Harry, ¿es necesario que te expongas a todo esto?

Era comprensible que Ron se preocupara. No sólo había sido capaz de prometer lealtad al que fuera su más detestado rival; estaba por ser sustraído del castillo para ser llevado a un lugar que ninguno habría imaginado tener que pisar por voluntad propia.

Escapar no parecía ser una solución adecuada.

Además estaba lo que Malfoy le dijo. Algo motivó que Harry dijera palabras de amor y, aunque no estaba muy agradecido con la acción tomada, deseaba recordarlo. Ello debería aclarar muchas dudas y ayudarlo a decidir la manera en que debía manejarse con toda esa situación.

Porque era muy difícil comportarse como antes, dadas las circunstancias actuales.

-No habrá problema- Harry palmeó el hombro de su amigo-. Ustedes estarán ahí para ayudarme.

-¡Por supuesto que haremos eso! -se alteró Ron- ¡Vamos a tener los ojos bien puestos en esa situación.

-Cuento con eso. -sonrió el moreno.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver al profesor Snape, quien miró a ambos con desprecio.

-Es tiempo -murmuró-. Estaré esperando. -salió de la habitación tras desaparecer el baúl de Harry.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y salió acompañado de su amigo. En la sala común recibió el abrazo de Hermione, quien le llenó de besos el rostro, antes de colgarle una sencilla cadena al cuello, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya lo hablaremos, Harry. -susurró ella.

Harry sonrió; si sus amigos comprendieron lo angustiante que resultaba notarlos tan protectores y desconfiados, dejarían de serlo. Aunque era preferible no quitarles la intención de demostrar lo alerta que estaban a todo eso.

Justo con esa sensación de alerta caminó hasta las afueras del colegio, siguiendo a un malhumorado Snape, quien parecía estar desarrollando una interesante jaqueca, a medida que la voz del profesor Dumbledore se tornaba más eufórica.

Lo cierto es que Harry no notó preocupación en el anciano. Debería desconfiar un poquito de eso, dadas las extrañas costumbres que el hombre tenía, al no informarle completamente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo la situación no estaba por dudar de ella, y si alguien (sólo uno) podía confiar que no había problema, Harry quería aferrarse a eso. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Los pasos del chico aminoraron cuando se percató de la presencia de esa rubia familia. Al instante se obligó a reconocer que eran una familia, ahora, y se detuvo unos pasos, frente a ellos.

-Aún es tiempo para que reconsideres el sitio donde los chicos vivirán. -fue el saludo de Albus, estrechando la mano del mayor de los Malfoy.

-No deseo perder de vista a este joven matrimonio -negó el rubio con galantería y sonrió de una manera que llamó la atención de Harry-. Espero que pueda comprendernos, profesor Dumbledore.

-¡Claro! -aceptó el viejo, logrando que Harry apartara la mirada de ese hombre, para pasarla en el ceño fruncido de Draco, quien torció los labios.- No puedo pensar en otro lugar tan seguro, como el Colegio.

Harry enarcó una ceja. Al instante notó que Draco dejaba ver una sonrisa retorcida.

-Será mejor que partan. -interrumpió Severus.

-No olvides mantenerme informado. -pidió Albus.

Harry pensó que no habría mucho por informar, pero se olvidó de eso cuando Narcisa lo tocó con suavidad para guiarle a la puerta, donde pudo ver un majestuoso carruaje. Draco subió primero, cuando Harry lo imitó, sintió que el vehículo comenzaba a moverse.

-Creí que tus padres viajarían con nosotros.

-Prefieren no molestar a los recién casados -ironizó el rubio-. Mis padres valoran mucho la privacidad.

-Oh. -Harry no supo que más agregar y permaneció en silencio, paseando la vista por el elegante interior.

No tenía idea del tema que debería tocar para conversar con Malfoy; a decir verdad no le conocía en lo más mínimo y comenzaba a notar que ello dificultaría su intención por adaptarse a la situación.

-Jamás lo había pensado -murmuró Draco, tras un extendido silencio-. Todo lo que sé de ti es insuficiente para ser optimistas sobre un largo matrimonio y todo eso; además dijiste que no te gustan los hombres.

-No me gustan. -confirmó Harry.

-Pero eso no te impidió mirar a mi padre -gruñó el rubio-. Lucías en verdad asombrado. Supongo que faltará poco para que el gran Harry Potter se proclame héroe (marica) de la comunidad mágica.

Harry se obligó a mirar al chico y soltó una carcajada al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Te has puesto celoso!

-¡Por supuesto que no! -se indignó el rubio.

-Me sorprendió ver sonriendo a tu padre. Generalmente no lo veo con esa expresión. La última vez ni tenía la cara descubierta.

Draco bufó, el gesto resultó ser un berrinche interesante que hizo sonreír más al moreno.

-No puedo llegar a comprender la razón por la que hiciste esto Potter. Sencillamente no hay ganancia que puedas obtener.

-No todo lo hago para obtener algo.

-A veces lo haces porque no tienes alternativa.

A lo mejor también era eso.

-Debe ser difícil albergar cualquier interés romántico. -ironizó el moreno.

-En realidad ya diste una sorprendente muestra de romanticismo, en nuestra boda. No me digas que aún hay más. ¡La sola idea es muy empalagosa!

-¿Pero existe un nivel de romanticismo que aceptes? -se burló el chico- No es algo que pueda imaginar contigo.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas del rubio; Harry tuvo que admitir que no esperaba esa reacción, eso era inapropiado del Malfoy al que tenía idealizado.

El repentino silencio que se extendió hizo que el moreno se comenzara a mover un poco incómodo, a medida que buscaba algo para decir. Lo que estaba resultando bastante complicado debido a la repentina necesidad que el rubio había adquirido, y se había concentrado en mirar a través de la ventana.

¿Y qué rayos estaba viendo por la ventana? La protección mágica distorsionaba la imagen de forma ridícula.

Harry torció los labios. Justo cuando encontró palabras para expresar su disgusto, sintió que el carruaje hacía un movimiento un poco brusco y se detenía.

-Llegamos. -anunció el rubio y descendió en cuanto la puerta fue abierta.

Harry lo imitó. Cuando estuvo fuera se encontró con un maravilloso lugar donde se levantaba la más elegante, enorme y sorprendente edificación. Resultaba curioso que una familia tan pequeña viviera en un espacio semejante. Al momento de volver a colocar su atención en el rubio, notó que le miraba con una curiosa atención.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño y se apresuró a desviar la vista.

Se estaban manifestado actitudes bastante novedosas, ¿cierto?

-Bienvenido a casa, Harry. -se escuchó la efusiva voz de Lucius y el moreno tuvo que controlar el repentino gesto de incomodidad que estuvo a punto de mostrar al escuchar su nombre en labios "enemigos". - He preparado una comida para celebrar. Pasemos.

- Tu padre debe estar bastante contento como para ponerse a cocinar - murmuró Harry por lo bajo, viendo a ese imponente hombre avanzar al frente acompañado de su bella esposa.

Draco soltó una limpia risa que llamó la atención del moreno y le miró.

- Lo que mi padre quiere decir es que ordenó a los elfos que tuvieran todo listo, Potter. Un Malfoy no cocina.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Harry se mantuvo sereno. Volvió a concentrarse en caminar y frunció el ceño.

No debería haberlo pensado siquiera, pero había sido real. Malfoy tenía una risa algo... agradable, cuando no se estaba burlando de él.

o.o.o

El problema llegó al anochecer.

En realidad Harry se odió por no haberlo previsto.

Era evidente que la familia Malfoy estaba estrictamente apegada a lo tradicional, pese a haber tenido un hijo homosexual, claro. Habían dado pistas de ello desde el maldito día en que exigieron reparar el daño a su ilustre estirpe, incluso la ceremonia matrimonial... y el viaje en el coche... ¡Todo!

Harry se dejó caer en la cama y gimió lastimeramente, mientras escuchaba el ruido que provenía desde eso que Draco llamaba baño. Su idea de una cómoda ducha se arruinó desde que entró a esa enorme cámara, pero pudo manejar la situación, disfrutando de la calidez del agua.

El problema llegó junto con los pasos descalzos de un rubio muy... desnudo, que se acercaba para meterse... a la maldita misma tina, del mismo jodido lado.

¿No era ese sitio lo suficientemente enorme para que se fuera a bañar a otro lado?

Harry tardó más en comprender la situación que lo que hizo al salir disparado del lugar, escuchando la risita del rubio.

Era evidente que se estaba burlando de él. Lamentablemente Harry no estaba listo para dar una digna batalla a la ofensa recibida. Seguía con la mente muy llena de... piel desnuda y pasos descalzos, adornados por una tenue capa de vapor que... en realidad no había ocultado mucho.

Entonces fue cuando lo comprendió todo.

Draco no estaba invadiendo su habitación. Claro que no. ¡Porque esa habitación era de los dos!

Ellos dos, recién casados. Quienes hicieron una promesa en una solemne ceremonia... Esperando un hijo en un vientre NADA adecuado para ello.

Demonios. Si podía existir un bebé en camino, pese a que ambos eran hombres, era igual de posible que tuvieran que dormir en la misma jodida cama, ¿cierto?

En realidad Harry no veía problema con compartir la cama, mucho menos esa, que era en verdad enorme. Había dormido en sitios mucho más pequeños. El asunto se centraba en el hecho de que se tratara de Draco, añadiéndole, claro está, ese pequeño detalle de que ahora eran un consorcio, en su plena noche de bodas.

¿Era normal sentir tanto terror a eso?

Harry apretó los labios y se acercó a la mesa dispuesta en la habitación, donde se veían varios alimentos ligeros. Tomó uno y se lo echó a la boca.

Escuchar el ruido que Malfoy hacía al salir del cuarto de baño sólo le hizo comer más, de manera apresurada y algo inquieta.

- No deberías comer eso - dijo Draco.

Harry volteó a verlo, agradeció verlo vestido con esa elegante pijama.

- ¿Tu padre les ha puesto veneno? - preguntó con burla.

Draco suspiró.

- No...

- Entonces no hay problema - insistió el moreno y continuó comiendo.

- Sabes que la salud de su nieto depende del mayor número de encuentros sexuales entre nosotros, ¿cierto? - murmuró y caminó hacia la cama, donde se acomodó con pereza - Granger debió decirte.

- Me lo dijo.

- No me estás haciendo fácil la explicación, Potter - Draco torció los labios - No deberías comer nada de lo que mi padre haya puesto en nuestra habitación, porque esta terriblemente empeñado en proteger la salud de su primer nieto.

- ¿Empeñado?

- Eres un completo imbécil - el rubio gruñó y se volvió a poner de pie, para tomar su varita y lanzar un hechizo a la cama. Uno del que Harry no había escuchado absolutamente nada - Ya te darás cuenta más tarde - bufó y se volvió a meter a la cama - Haz todo el ruido que quieras. No lo escucharé de todas maneras.

¿Ruido?

¿Y por qué debería hacer ruido, acostado al lado de un rubio con quien no deseaba estar (tan pronto)?

Harry bufó y caminó a cepillarse los dientes para acostarse al otro extremo de la cama.

En esa posición estaba seguro de que no tendría que preocuparse por rozar a Draco accidentalmente. Era prácticamente imposible, en una cama de semejante tamaño.

¿Habría una igual en la habitación de Lucius y Narcisa?

Harry torció los labios. No es que le interesara saberlo, claro.

o.o.o

Narcisa Malfoy suspiró y aceptó la disculpa de su marido, a quien permitió acercarse, sintiéndolo rodearle gentilmente de la cintura.

- Sabes que no debes entrometerte de esa manera - regañó suavemente - No creo que sea adecuado, dadas las circunstancias.

- Las circunstancias están bastante amañadas de todas maneras - murmuró Lucius con tranquilidad.

- Precisamente por eso - insistió la mujer - No puede ser saludable empeorar la situación.

- Draco no es tan ingenuo... Estoy seguro que no comerá nada. Así que no he empeorado nada.

Narcisa enarcó una ceja. En realidad tenía un mal presentimiento.

o.o.o

Draco no podía dormir.

A decir verdad le sorprendía que Potter hubiese caído tan rápido, tras acomodarse en la cama. Más cuando había consumido tanto de esos tentadores alimentos, dispuestos. Y, en realidad, ese era el problema. Que su padre hubiese ordenado bocadillos era sospechoso, aún cuando podría justificarlo perfectamente, dado que su hijo podría tener algún deseo de consumirlo.

Ah, pero Draco no era estúpido. Sabía que esa generosidad no era gratis, y estaba ahí, echado en la cama, inmóvil, a espera de los resultados.

Claro que los resultados estaban tardando un poco. ¿Es que Potter era inmune también a eso?

Draco torció los labios. Claro que no. Sencillamente estaba tardando.

No debería extrañarle que las pociones tardaran un poco en hacerle efecto; al final de cuentas ocurrió lo mismo, con ese maldito jugo, justo hace un mes.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le alertó y se tensó de inmediato. Permaneció quieto, mientras escuchaba los ruidos que su acompañante hacía, hasta que un gemido incómodo le crispó la piel y le sintió incorporarse.

- ¿Qué demonios...? - balbuceó Harry y soltó un gruñidito perfectamente mezclado con un nuevo gemido.

- ¿Caliente, Potter? - preguntó con maldad - Ahora aprenderás a no comer nada extraño, especialmente cuando otros te lo advierten.

Harry frunció el ceño e intentó centrarse en la burla de Malfoy. Sentía el cuerpo caliente, como enfebrecido.

¿Entonces sí había algo malo en la comida? Malditos Malfoy.

Tenía el rostro ardiendo, estaba seguro que las mejillas se estaban tiñendo a medida que su cuerpo reaccionaba. La respiración le empezaba a ser dificultosa, y el corazón bombeaba más rápidamente de lo considerado normal.

Y su cuerpo reaccionaba...

Pero no de la manera que él había inocentemente creído. O quizás así lo habría preferido.

-Joder... Merlin... -gruñó, ahora sí ruborizándose furiosamente - No...

-Oh, sí, Potter. -oyó responder al rubio, como respondiendo a sus dudas.

Joder. ¿Qué coño había ingerido? ¿Qué clase de... veneno se había atrevido a darle el señor Malfoy?

Gruñó de nuevo, pero se vio ahogado por un gemido que brotó de su garganta, recordándole.

Draco se volteó, llevado por la enorme y morbosa curiosidad, y en la oscuridad lo vio. Harry estaba incorporado, con la cabeza gacha. Apretaba las sábanas con furia quizás, y con un movimiento rápido las alzó, para ver lo que no era necesario confirmar.

Draco soltó una risita. Porque uno debía reírse si veía 'esa' cara que ponía Potter. 'Esa' cara completamente avergonzada, apretando las sábanas contra sus faldas, mientras se mordía los labios para evitar soltar más evidencias. Pudo ver incluso los ojos brillantes, que parpadeaban constantemente.

Sin hacer caso a la burla de Malfoy, Harry volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda y haciéndose un ovillo sobre sí mismo.

Draco lo imitó, dándose el lujo de observarlo, apoyado en un codo, seguro tras su hechizo.

Aunque aún no sabía si en verdad quería ver eso. Cuando llegara el momento en que empezara.

Harry se sentía morir. Quería morir, desaparecer en ese mismo instante en que Malfoy lo miraba tan fijamente -no era necesario confirmarlo, 'sentía' su mirada en su nuca-.

-Así que no eres inmune a todo, ¿eh, Potter? Tu nombre y heroísmo no servirá ahora. Gryffindor incrédulo...

Malfoy no ayudaba en nada. Oírlo burlarse de su 'condición' no ayudaba para nada, sólo lograba recordársela más.

¿Es que no podía olvidarse de la erección que empezaba a tener? Tenía que recordárselo.

Eso es. Debía olvidarla, se iría por sí sola.

-...seguro que mi padre le ha puesto algo. Y seguro que sabía que yo no lo tomaría. ¿Te sientes avergonzado? No te preocupes, Potter, todos los chicos tenemos erecciones. Bien, aunque no...

A parte de querer que se lo tragara la tierra -o las sábanas- quería matar a Malfoy. Padre o hijo, no importaba.

Respiraba por la boca buscando aire que no encontraba. Se tapó hasta el cuello con las mantas, intentando, efectivamente, desaparecer bajo ellas.

**Nota: ** Resto del lemon en slasheaven xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

Harry había escuchado verdaderas pestes respecto a vivir en casa de los padres del consorte. La mayoría de ellas no le habían interesado, ya que veía bastante lejana esa situación; en todo caso pensaba que podría llevar a su pareja lejos de ese dañino ambiente (como siempre le llamaban) y vivirían en la casa que heredó de su padrino.

Claro que esa situación lucía bastante más lejana que el hecho de estar legalmente casado, nada más y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, a quien no llevaría ni a la esquina de la calle donde el edificio se encontraba.

Lo malo de todo ese asunto era lo ocurrido, hacía apenas unas 4 horas. No había podido dormir después de ello, pese a que se sentía irónicamente bien. Y es que había que admitirlo; tener a Draco Malfoy como pareja sexual se sentía jodidamente bien.

Quitando el hecho de que fue drogado por una poción afrodisiaca bastante efectiva, podía admitir que no era tan malo. Descubrirle justo "esos" secretos al rubio podía volverse incluso divertido. Curiosamente dejaban al descubierto secretos del propio Harry, quien no se habría imaginado ser tan hábil en el sexo... especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que era su primera vez con un hombre.

Entonces tenía que recordarse que no era la primera vez, pese a que no sabía cómo y por qué sucedió. ¡Ah! pero su cuerpo parecía tener excelente memoria y bastante imaginación y creatividad si de sexo se trataba.

Harry torció los labios y se movió sigilosamente para rescatar algo de ropa y escapar de la habitación. Estando en el pasillo estiró los brazos y se puso a caminar. A los 10 minutos deseó que ese sitio tuviera un mapa del merodeador para guiarse.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

El muchacho bufó y bajó por las escaleras que aparecieron a su paso, descubriendo el enorme recibidor, donde escuchó unos firmes pasos que resonaron con seguridad.

Animado y hambriento, corrió hacia la fuente del sonido, siendo bruscamente detenido por una mano que le aferró con bastante fuerza, obligándolo a detenerse y golpeándolo contra una pared. Al instante vio el rostro de su suegra, quien le indicó que no hicieran ruido y se asomó un poco.

Harry hizo lo mismo. Desde ahí pudo ver a Lucius, quien había abierto la puerta y escuchaba atentamente a un encapuchado.

-Un mortifago- murmuró.

-Será mejor que no te vea -aceptó la mujer-, no tiene órdenes de capturarte, pero cualquiera querría ser el que te llevara ante el Dark Lord.

Harry miró el perfecto perfil de Narcisa, preguntándose si no era esa su propia situación.

-¿Por qué está aquí?

-Seguramente trae instrucciones.

-Creí que ya no trabajarían para él.

Narcisa sonrió.

-No significa que le apoyemos.

La verdad es que Harry no lo veía con la misma tranquilidad. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, pudo ver a Lucius caminar con esa misma seguridad y guardarse un pergamino.

-Veo que has despertado, Harry.

De nuevo lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Dijo que no seguiría a Voldemort. -murmuró en tono acusador.

-Es natural que desconfíes -aceptó el adulto- debe ser que no has conocido a un Malfoy lo suficiente para saber que su palabra es de fiar.

-Al contrario -ironizó Harry-. He conocido tan bien a uno, como para desconfiar de todos - giró y escapó por el camino que debería llevarlo a su habitación.

Narcisa se acercó a su esposo.

-¿Te ha llamado?

-Desea verme -aceptó Lucius y tocó el sitio donde estaba la marca oscura- no desea llamar la atención.

-¿Y no lo hace mandando a un encapuchado? -ironizó ella.

-Supongo que las protecciones extra están funcionando de maravilla -sonrió, recordando las precauciones que se estaban tomando por su nueva adquisición familiar-. Ya veremos si son suficientes cuando él decida "visitar".

o.o.o

Harry entró en la habitación y se concentró en buscar un trozo de papel. Escribió una nota rápida y maldijo por no saber el sitio donde estaba su lechuza. Un ruido le hizo voltear y miró a Draco, quien salía del baño, secándose el cabello.

-Luces horrible -murmuró el rubio, quien caminó hasta la cama, de nuevo lo hacía descalzo. Harry apartó su pensamiento de eso y volvió a concentrarse en el problema actual.

- Necesito enviar un mensaje -murmuró, viendo al rubio ponerse la ropa y apretó los labios- ¿Tienes que hacer eso?

-¿Vestirme?- Draco le miró- Generalmente no ando desnudo, aún en mi casa Potter.

-No estés desnudo frente a mí.

-Fuiste tú quien entró sin anunciarse -restó importancia el rubio y terminó de abrocharse la ropa para ir en busca de un abrigo para arrojárselo y tomar otro -, vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Dijiste que querías enviar un mensaje. Te llevaré a la lechucería.

Harry se ruborizó. Repentinamente se sintió completamente tonto y caminó tras el rubio. A medida que avanzaban se fijó en el cabello húmedo que se adhería a su nuca y tuvo un repentino ataque de vergüenza al recordar que Draco había intentado negarse a lo ocurrido por la madrugada.

Si bueno, es verdad que se burló un poco, pero Harry no se sintió cómodo después de que la resistencia fuese eliminada, especialmente cuando los últimos efectos de la poción desaparecieron.

-Lo lamento. -murmuró.

Draco volteó a mirarlo de reojo. No sonrió como Harry esperaba. Sólo ajustó su abrigo y continuó caminando.

-No tienes que preocuparte por todo lo que ocurre, Potter. No todo depende de ti. Además, no es como si me hubiese desagradado.

Que Draco dijese eso resultaba bastante curioso.

-¿Te gustó?

-No esperes que lo vuelva a decir.

-Pero está mal.

-Somos consortes ahora. -Draco llegó hasta una enorme puerta y empujó suavemente- Técnicamente está bien, mientras los dos queramos hacerlo.

-Pero no me gustan los hombres.

Draco soltó una risita y penetró el lugar. Cuando Harry lo hizo, pudo ver a las aves descansando. Al instante vio a su lechuza descender hasta su lado.

-Creo que no has analizado la posibilidad, Potter -dijo el rubio con calma-. No es malo ser gay, sólo resulta inesperado.

-Yo no quiero ser gay.

-Pues te has casado con uno -señaló Draco-, no satisfecho con ello, te lo follaste en la noche -torció los labios- y disculpa que lo diga, pero me pareció que te gustó tanto como a mí.

Harry pensó que debería hacer más extenso ese mensaje, pero prefirió resistir las ganas y se limitó a atarlo a la pata de la lechuza.

-A Hermione- pidió.

Draco suspiró escuchando eso y miró a la ágil ave.

-No lo había contemplado porque no lo creí posible, pero ¿has dejado alguna novia en el colegio, Potter?

-¿No lo creíste posible? -murmuró el moreno y vio que su acompañante encogía los hombros, para caminar de regreso.

-No eres la persona más creativa para eso de conquistar chicas. -murmuró.

-Lo dices con mucha seguridad.

-Sólo repito lo que escuché en el colegio - el rubio sonrió, a decir verdad había gozado extender esas pláticas innecesariamente - No tengo la culpa de que tuvieras esa fama, así que pensé que sólo podrías salir con dos chicas: tu mejor amiga o la hermana de tu mejor amigo -rió-. Aunque ahora deberé agregar a la comadreja a las opciones.

Muestra sutil de celos número dos. Harry sonrió y corrió hasta el rubio, para caminar a su lado.

-¿Los matrimonios aristócratas son así de liberales? Jamás lo habría imaginado.

-No lo son -Draco lo miró-, pero nada garantiza que no pase, ¿Dejaste una novia en el colegio?

De pronto parecía preocupado. La idea de que el asunto importaba a Malfoy comenzó a ser menos descabellada, incluso parecía... ¿Le asustaba la posibilidad de que Harry tuviera a alguien más?

¿Quizá? ...

-¿Te gusto?

Draco se ruborizó profundamente.

-¡No digas idioteces!

A decir verdad, comenzaba a no parecerlo. Harry tuvo muchas dudas respecto a lo que había originado toda esa situación. Incluso había comenzado a pensar que forzó al rubio esa noche, hace un mes*, pero una idea comenzó a molestarle con insistencia.

¿Y si Draco no era tan indiferente? Eso podría explicar gran parte de las cosas, ahora que lo pensaba con más insistencia.

-Pues no has estado resistiéndote a la situación -señaló Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué descaro tienes! ¿Debo recordarte el heroico momento en que te atravesaste para impedir que un hechizo me impactara?

Eso desanimó a Harry. Si el rubio estaba tan incómodo, al grado de desear dañar a un inocente, no había mucho para sustentar su idea. Lo raro es que resultaba molesto ¿Por qué?

Entonces Harry se preocupó, ¿Y si Malfoy insistía en recuperar su libertad a costa de esa joven vida? Sabía que acababa de anexar protección extra, pero podría no ser suficiente.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que te olvides de eso, Malfoy?

Draco le miró detenidamente.

-¿Estás negociando conmigo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Míralo como desees.

El rubio continuó caminando. Parecía estarlo meditando detenidamente, hasta fruncir el ceño.

-Si este bebé nace, es tu deber permanecer a mi lado y cumplir tus votos, ¿en verdad aceptas eso?

-Algo tenía que perder si quería comenzar una familia.

Una familia. Draco torció los labios, preguntándose si estaba incluido en ella. Pronto dejó de importar aquello que causó todo eso, hace un mes.

Al diablo con los remordimientos. Las cosas ya estaban así; debería... Debería tomar ventaja.

-Hay algo -comenzó y se detuvo para encarar a Harry-. Quiero que intentes hacer real este consorcio -se ruborizó-, sé que no te gustan los hombres, pero puedo tolerar, mientras te hacer a la idea.

-¿Esperas que me vuelva homosexual?

-Quiero un consorcio real -insistió Draco- Ya que no podemos basarlo en cursilerías, deberíamos acordar un interés común.

Harry enarcó una ceja. De pronto tuvo un interés nada caballeroso.

-Entiendo.

-Podríamos... - el rubio titubeo y desvió la mirada- empezar siendo amigos.

¿Sólo amigos? Harry carraspeó haciendo un ademán afirmativo.

-Es un intento por comenzar de nuevo; supongo.

-Y romperás con tu novia. -terminó el rubio, mirándolo con intensidad.

¿De qué manera se construía un consorcio real? Harry no lo sabía. Los inicios que creyó importantes no se habían dado: sólo estaba ese diminuto huevecillo; cómodamente instalado en el vientre de Malfoy.

¿Bastaba?

Harry hizo un ademán negativo y suspiró. Primero necesitaba algo.

-No dejé ninguna novia en el colegio -atrapó la mano del rubio y avanzó hacia la casa- ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos? Los Potter sí cocinamos.

Draco tuvo que reprimir la risa que estuvo a punto de soltar y apretó los dedos en torno a la mano de Harry. Un alivio comenzó a invadirle y se volvió a preguntar si no fue presa de la misma poción, hace un mes.

¿La habría bebido de labios de Harry?

o.o.o

Hermione avanzó hasta la oficina del director, seguida por Ron. Con un suspiro permaneció frente a la gárgola, golpeando el pedazo de papel que había recibido, ignorando el montón de contraseñas inventadas que el pelirrojo había comenzado a decir.

-Ron, basta. -pidió ella, pero no pudo agregar más, ya que la gárgola se movió. Aunque no fue Ron quien logró accionarla, por ella salía un regordete mago que se apresuró a escabullirse.

-Si es el espía que cuida de Harry, estamos jodidos -murmuró el chico.

Hermione apretó los labios y empujó a Ron hacia la entrada que los dirigió frente al anciano director, quien desenvolvía un caramelo lenta y pensativamente.

-Harry ha visto a un mortífago. -anunció la castaña.

-No ha sido el único -aceptó Albus y sonrió a la muchacha-. Comprendo su desconfianza, pero no hay nada por lo que deban preocuparse.

Hermione se obligó a permanecer serena. De alguna manera le parecía que había detalles de los que no estaba enterada, pese a que intentó ampliar las posibilidades respecto a lo que causó esa situación.

-Harry no está seguro en ese lugar. -intervino el pelirrojo.

-Lucius no dañará a su familia. Es capaz de cualquier para protegerla.

La muchacha arrugó el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-¡Harry jamás será parte de esa familia! No tuvo más opción.

-Su preocupación es innecesaria, señor Weasley. -aseguró Albus.

La muchacha detuvo la próxima protesta de Ron y posó su mirada en el confiado director.

-¿Cuál es el destino del traslador que la señora Weasley le entregó?

-Seguramente su hogar.

La muchacha torció los labios; era de esperarse.

-Espero que nos mantenga informados, señor. Esta situación nos angustia mucho.

-Lo sé. Y no dude que así será, señorita Granger.

Hermione hizo un ademán afirmativo y arrastró a Ron fuera de la oficina.

-Deberíamos ir por Harry. -murmuró el chico con mal humor.

-Es vital que estemos en un sitio seguro, si las cosas empeoran. -contradijo ella y miró el lugar pensativamente-El consorcio de Harry es conocido por culpa de la prensa, así que la Mansión de Malfoy se ha vuelto peligrosa.

-Te juro que no entiendo tu lógica, Hermione.

-El traslador que tu madre dio a Harry lo lleva a un sitio bastante esperado -explicó-. Mi traslador fue diseñado para estar ligado a un destino en constante movimiento. Por ello es vital manteneros en un sitio seguro. Si Harry se encontrara ante un peligro que no pueda manejar, necesitará trasladarse a un sitio de huída verdaderamente efectivo.

Ron enarcó una ceja.

-¿Rompiendo la barrera del colegio?

Hermione sonrió.

-Jamás subestimes un hechizo oscuro perfectamente combinado con una poción prohibida. El elemento clave es el ingrediente menos esperado. Mientras yo desee que Harry esté aquí, a mi lado, podrá ser capaz de llegar y romper todo lo que quiera impedirlo.

Ron miró detenidamente hasta apretar los labios.

-Eso suena innecesariamente romántico.

-Así debe ser -ella se encogió de hombros, sin dar importancia al enfado del chico-. Es la base del hechizo localizador.

o.o.o

Comenzar a comportarse como el esposo de Draco Malfoy era terriblemente cansado. Más si se agregaba el hecho de estar a la vista de su (recién descubierta) risueña suegra, quien parecía tener comentario hasta para el momento que menos requería de ello.

Afortunadamente Draco estaba consciente de lo inconveniente que resultaba la situación y logró cortar cualquier comentario extenso respecto al viaje de bodas inexistente (e innecesario).

La verdad es que Harry comenzó a notarlo: Draco no lo estaba forzando a tomar un papel realmente estricto sobre todo eso; cosa que resultaba un tanto extraña, ya que había sido él quien tuvo la idea de tener un matrimonio real, y todo eso Y es que Harry no estaba listo para torcer 6 años de sana enemistad y convertirla en amor. Cielos, incluso la idea de una amistad sonaba disparatada.

Al menos se había propuesto ser más cuidadoso con sus arrebatos de mal humor, cosa que jamás había sido necesaria con Malfoy. Y lo cierto es que Harry no estaba lleno de impulsos, por muy románticos y aceptados que fueran. Así que se propuso comenzar a conocer al ex-rival, para comenzar a reunir virtudes. Ya que no pensaba que con las sesiones sexuales bastaran.

El problema era que Draco no parecía querer forzar nada, y se mostraba aún más desinteresado que al principio. Honestamente eso era irritante.

¿Cómo se suponía que llegaría a conocerlo si se mostraba ausente y respetaba su espacio?

Maldito rubio.

Harry prefirió no caminar hacia la habitación. El día anterior recibió un tranquilizador mensaje de su amiga.

Sabía que Hermione estaba preparada para cualquier movimiento extraño que le pusiera en peligro, por ello se mantenía en un sitio seguro. Personalmente desearía no tener que acudir a esa opción, ya que un ataque inesperado sólo le pondría a salvo a él. Y, a menos que Malfoy resultase ser un gran mentiroso, significaría que dejaría atrás a su recién adquirida familia.

El moreno suspiró. Comenzar a pensar de esa manera arruinaba todas sus posibilidades de escape.

Un ruido le detuvo justo cuando caminaba hacia la cocina, se asomó con curiosidad. Desde la entrada a la biblioteca pudo ver a la señora Malfoy, exprimiendo un trapo para colocarlo sobre una horrible herida. Harry jadeó con horror y caminó al interior del lugar.

El ruido que hizo llamó la atención de la mujer, quien le miró alarmada.

-¡Oh! Harry- se tranquilizó-, creí que era Draco.

-¿Qué pasó? -murmuró él con preocupación y se acercó para ver al desmejorado señor Malfoy, postrado en el sofá- Él se enfadó ¿verdad?

Lucius rió suavemente.

-La situación exige una paciencia que no tiene -admitió- , creo que esto es sólo un aviso.

-¿Por qué no lo deja?

-Uno no puede llegar a mi señor y renunciar simplemente.

Harry ya había escuchado palabras similares. Su propio padrino se las dijo.

-Iré por otra poción. -anunció Narcisa y se retiró en silencio.

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, algo incómodo, sin poder apartar los ojos de esas sangrantes heridas.

-Son pocas. -murmuró.

-Hay más bajo mis ropas -Lucius sonrió-, dolerá en cuanto mi esposa comience a descubrirlas.

-Sabía que esto pasaría. ¿Por qué aceptó arriesgarse?- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué me obligó a unirme a su hijo, sabiendo que enfadaría a Voldemort?

Lucius levantó los ojos grises hacia el chico. Había determinación en esa mirada. La misma que Harry pudo ver la última vez que combatieron, cuando logró arrancarle la capucha.

-Haría cualquier cosa por mi familia, Potter -murmuró con serenidad-. Acepté ser un mortífago por la misma razón; buscando seguridad y prosperidad para mis descendientes. Y es ahora, por mis descendientes, que acepto dejarlo.

-El afrodisíaco...

-Cualquier cosa -interrumpió Lucius con una sonrisa-. El hijo que ustedes esperan, no es sólo suyo. Se trata del futuro de mi familia y planeo hacer cualquier cosa, por extrema que parezca, para protegerlo.

Harry debería admirar esa apasionada posición, pero le era un tanto incomprensible. Esa familia aceptaba ponerse en peligro de forma innecesaria, a su parecer.

-¿En verdad no planea entregarme?

El hombre suspiró.

-Eso me ahorraría mucho dolor y humillación -admitió-, pero no es lo más apropiado para lo que deseo. Además, no creo que estés tan desprevenido, Harry.

Harry hizo un ademán negativo.

-¿Qué espera de mí, señor?

-Sólo deseo que seas parte de mi familia -meneó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello, manchándolo un poco, con sangre coagulada-. Asegúrate de que mi nieto se desarrolle sano y fuerte -le miró de forma pícara-, dame más nietos, si es posible.

Harry se ruborizó.

-Usted es raro -declaró- ¿No va a pedirme acabar con esta guerra?

-La guerra acabará contigo o sin ti, Potter. No sé quién ganará. Sólo sé que me aseguraré que mi familia salga triunfal de ella.

La verdad es que ese hombre resultaba aún más incomprensible que Draco Malfoy. Harry salió de la oficina cuando Narcisa regresó con una charola llena de olorosa poción.

Harry caminó hasta la habitación, donde el rubio permanecía dormido. Con serenidad se acomodó a la otra orilla de la cama y jugueteó con la discreta cadena en su cuello.

-Si yo tuviera una familia, querría hacer lo mismo por ella -murmuró, pensando en el escape que tenía asegurado, dejando todo atrás.

Lucius Malfoy no peleaba contra corriente, sin embargo, se tomaba muy en serio su futuro. Y por el momento; su porvenir estaba ahí, en el vientre de su único hijo.

Que peculiar familia.

¿Quería dejar de sospechar de ellos para integrarse y proteger su causa?

Harry torció los labios. Siempre había soñado con su propia familia.

Esto no era exactamente como lo imaginó, pero se acercaba bastante.

¿Podría?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Severus Snape caminó con paso firme hasta la entrada de la oficina del director y tuvo que eludir varias miradas preocupadas, antes de tomar su sitio y mirar a Albus, quien leía cuidadosamente un trozo de papel.

Finalmente lo vio arrugar el pergamino y encenderlo, antes de ponerse de pie.

-Lord Voldemort comienza a impacientarse -informó Severus- , no tolera tener al chico "a mano" y no poder acabar aún con todo.

-Deberíamos sacar a Harry de ese lugar -exclamó Molly- Todo esto ha sido imprudente desde un principio.

-¿Cómo está Lucius? -se interesó Albus.

-Mantiene su posición con una necedad admirable -Severus dejó ver una retorcida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué debemos confiar en él? -estalló Molly-. Podría traicionarnos a la primera oportunidad.

-Un Malfoy jamás traicionará a su familia -Albus lucía sereno y miró a Remus- ¿No ha cambiado el aroma del gestante?

-Sigue tan Malfoy como cuando llegó al mundo -Remus sonrió-. Honestamente, director, no creo que Harry llegue a reclamarlo como "suyo".

-Dejaremos que el bebé lo haga.

-¿Vivirán para entonces? -ironizó Snape, y todos le miraron- Lord Voldemort no tiene paciencia desde que todo esto inició, no creo que desee cobijar la ineficiencia que uno de sus mortifagos muestra, aún cuando se trate del mejor.

Albus hizo un ademán afirmativo y miró a Remus.

-Deberías ayudarme a acelerarlo.

Remus palideció.

-Lo que me propone es sucio, señor -murmuró, apretando los labios y llamando la atención de Molly, quien frunció el ceño.

-Te aseguro que no pretendo dañar a Harry, al contrario; deseo protegerlo... junto con su hijo, de ser posible.

o.o.o

Cuando Harry despertó, se encontró con el otro extremo de la cama vacío. Parecía impresionante notar lo amplio que era ese espacio, cuando Draco no estaba. Molesto por haber pensado de esa manera, se estiró con pereza hasta que su cuerpo encontró la orilla de la cama y se dio un doloroso golpe contra el suelo. Maldijo y se apresuró a vestirse para salir del lugar.

Cuando bajó al comedor pudo ver al rubio caminar apresuradamente y se dispuso a seguirlo.

-Te levantaste temprano.

-¿Me extrañaste Potter?

-Eso quisieras.

Draco dejó ver una retorcida sonrisa y se adentró a la biblioteca, donde comenzó a abrir libros frenéticamente, ante la atenta mirada del moreno.

-Creí que no estudiabas en casa.

-Necesitas conocerme más - el rubio comenzó a tomar notas.

Harry enarcó una ceja. Viéndolo de ese modo, se parecía un poco a Hermione. Claro que ella no le ignoraría de esa manera.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Harry se acercó a los libros para curiosear.

Draco pareció estar a punto de echarlo pero se detuvo y lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Finalmente extrajo su varita para lanzarle un hechizo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar debido a la exclamación que el dolor le arrancó.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Es el ae sanguinis, hechizo oscuro para hacer desangrar al oponente- explicó Draco con serenidad y volvió a tomar notas-, si no se detiene a tiempo el mago podría morir. Aprendí a lanzarlo, pero jamás me enseñaron el contrahechizo, así que deberé tratarlo por medios alternativos.

- ¿¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo?! - exclamó el moreno y miró el líquido rojo -¡Páralo de inmediato!

- En eso trabajo, Potter - murmuró el rubio, haciendo más anotaciones - Ya que te has ofrecido a ayudar, tendré datos más precisos para detener esto, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-Tu padre no paraba de sangrar. - recordó de repente.

-Lo sé- gruñó el rubio, haciendo aparecer un montón de trastos e ingredientes pestilentes-. Ha estado así toda la noche.

La verdad es que Harry no esperaba que fuese tan grave. Al menos notó muy tranquilo al hombre, mientras le hablaba.

-¿Tan mal está?

-Mi madre ha logrado parar la sangre, pero las heridas siguen abiertas -Draco comenzó a hacer cortes y verter ingredientes- , sólo necesito encontrar la receta correcta para que el hechizo deje de surtir efecto.

Eso se escuchaba muy impresionante. Harry apretó parte de su túnica alrededor de la herida hecha y miró la forma en que el rubio trabajaba.

Debía admitir que era bueno. Había un semblante de concentración que lograba atraer, y el muchacho tuvo que admitir que jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

Draco probó tres veces la poción. Para preocupación de Harry, la herida no cerraba. Sin embargo se notaba que el rubio no estaba dispuesto a fracasar y volvió a tachonear y escribir sobre sus notas, preparando la poción de nueva cuenta.

-Espero que funcione -murmuró Harry, quien comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Draco le sonrió. El gesto aceleró el corazón del moreno, pero lo atribuyó al malestar que comenzaba a acentuarse.

Afortunadamente la herida cerró.

-Bien- el rubio sirvió una generosa cantidad en una ampolleta y la entregó a un elfo doméstico que Harry no había visto aparecer-. Llévaselo a mi madre. Dile que está comprobada.

El elfo hizo una exagerada reverencia y desapareció.

Draco se lavó las manos y se acercó a Harry.

-Será mejor que te lleve a descansar. -murmuró.

-Puedo ir solo -protestó Harry e intentó ponerse de pie. Habría caído de no ser por la rápida acción de su acompañante, quien le sostuvo con firmeza -. Buena atrapada. -bromeó.

-Reflejo de buscador -se regodeó Draco y lo acompañó a la habitación-. Sí que eres liviano.

-Más vale que eso no sea una queja, -protestó Harry.

-No lo es -comenzaron a subir por la escalera.

-No me sobes tanto.

-Si te suelto, terminarás de narices en el suelo.

Harry hizo un puchero y se dejó transportar hasta que llegaron a la cama. Draco lo acomodó perfectamente y le quitó los zapatos.

-Gracias. -murmuró cansado.

-Al contrario, Potter. Tu ayuda ha sido valiosa.

-Es la última vez que dejo que pruebes hechizos oscuros y pociones conmigo. -protestó el moreno.

-Mejor duerme un poco -Draco sonrió-, ordenaré que suban la comida a la habitación.

Harry se acurrucó en la cama, pensando en lo raro que era ser auxiliado por Draco Malfoy, quien (prácticamente) había cargado su peso. Después pensó que era aun más extraño que no lo hubiese hecho levitar. Al final de ese pensamiento gruñó, recordando los descarados frotes.

Maldito Malfoy.

o.o.o

Hermione Granger sonrió en cuanto terminó de leer el pergamino que recibió durante el desayuno y comenzó a doblarlo cuidadosamente, para guardarlo entre las hojas de su libro.

A decir verdad, le extrañaba que Harry comenzara a notar ciertos aspectos en Malfoy hasta ahora que vivía a su lado. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de las habilidades que poseía el detestable rubio. La mayoría de las veces lamentaba que todo ese potencial fuera a utilizarse para malos propósitos.

Ahora estaba un poco más tranquila. No confiaba, era cierto, pero sí estaba más tranquila. Además no había dejado partir a Harry sin la garantía de estarlo protegiendo. Si algo malo llegaba a ocurrir, él podría ponerse a salvo, y prepararían la mejor manera para enfrentar el problema.

Por el momento debía recomendarle a Harry no dejarse maldecir tan a menudo, aunque esperaba que el método de experimento de Malfoy no sea necesario, aunque ella implicaba garantizar la seguridad de esa familia.

¿Cómo lograrlo con tanta atención sobre ella?

Hermione torció un poco los labios. Recompuso su gesto al ver a Ron y se acercó, notándolo atento a lo que le decía un estudiante de primero.

-¿Que has dicho?- preguntó Hermione, al escuchar justo lo último.

El niño la miró con atención.

-Que Harry estaba almorzando con nosotros -repitió-, de repente, escuchamos una discusión que Malfoy tenía con su amigo y -dudó- se acercó apresuradamente. No supe por qué, pero Harry sonrió y dijo que le gustaba.

-Eso no es lo interesante -agregó Ron-. Instantes antes se estaban aconsejando no acercarse al hurón porque era peligroso.

Hermione enarcó una ceja... debería hablar con Blaise Zabini para comprender ese curioso momento.

o.o.o

Harry se estiró de forma perezosa y parpadeó, mirando a su acompañante. Luego de 5 días era sencillo hacerse a la idea de que debía despertar con él a su lado, además resultaba interesante verlo ahí, en la cama, con ese gesto relajado y carente de toda emoción. Aunque había que admitir que las emociones mostradas en esos días no fueron del todo desagradables.

El moreno suspiró y se incorporó, de nuevo tuvo que notar lo extensa que era esa cama y posó sus ojos en Draco en cuanto se puso los lentes. Entonces frunció el ceño al percatarse que el rubio lucía bastante diferente a como lo vio los días anteriores. De hecho, le recordó al día que se realizó su ceremonia nupcial. Resultaba curioso que no hubiese visto algo tan notable pese a que era sutil.

Harry hizo un exasperado ademán negativo y salió de la habitación para caminar hacia la cocina, donde dos elfos le saludaron efusivamente, antes de que el chico comenzara a extraer cosas para hacerse el desayuno. Justo cuando estuvo por comenzar a picar los alimentos se detuvo, recordando los regaños de Narcisa.

Era curioso que hasta ahora encontrara sentido a sus palabras. Por ello dejó de lado la idea de cocinar su almuerzo y caminó hacia el jardín, donde se detuvo a ver el inmenso sitio bañado de blanca nieve.

¿Una familia?

¿Finalmente tenía una?

Ese pensamiento podía ser algo perturbador, si se comenzaba a creer en él.

Vaya, que hermoso era ese lugar una vez que se dejaba de ver como la fortaleza del enemigo.

-Una familia -murmuró y se sentó sobre una roca, absorto en sus pensamientos. Debido a ello no se percató del momento en que el rubio se acercó, colocándose a sus espaldas.

-El desayuno está listo -anunció-. Es raro que hayas esperado para acompañarnos.

Harry lo sabía. La sensación que eso le causaba era extraña, pero no resultaba desagradable.

-Las familias comparten los alimentos -murmuró y recordó a sus tíos.

A decir verdad, no había sido considerado parte de esa familia, pese a que compartía su sangre. Era curioso que tuviese que ser acogido por alguien más. Primero los Weasley y ahora... ¿Había sido aceptado por los Malfoy? Qué irreal parecía esa posibilidad.

-Claro que compartimos los alimentos- murmuró el rubio, un tanto ofuscado-. No cocinamos pero sí estamos juntos.

Harry soltó una carcajada y caminó de regreso a la casa.

-Podría envidiar eso -murmuró el moreno, llamando la atención de su acompañante -. Son malvados, pero jamás dejarán atrás a uno que lleve su sangre.

-No somos malvados -protestó débilmente y caminó tras él.

La frase burlona jamás hizo su aparición. Harry se detuvo para mirar a Draco y lo vio parpadear.

Vaya, ¿Ahora se dedicaba a causarle pena a su rival?

-¿No te parece gracioso que el gran héroe, amado y admirado por magos y brujas, provoque asco en su propia familia, Malfoy?

Draco le miró detenidamente y suspiró.

-Debiste decirme eso cuando aún te detestaba -declaró y se adelantó-, ahora es información que no me sirve, Potter.

Harry se tropezó y maldijo. La risita de Malfoy le hizo reñir un poco, aunque debía admitir que lo hacía para no hacer caso a ese sobresalto que sufrió.

Draco se estaba esforzando. A lo mejor era su turno de hacer lo mismo.

o.o.o

_Querido Harry:_

_Existe la creencia popular de que_

_el estado de gestación enaltece el _

_atractivo de las mujeres._

_Imagino que hay algo de eso en el _

_"cambio" que has visto en Malfoy,_

_después de todo está en esas condi-_

_ciones, ¿cierto?_

_recuerda tener cuidado si pasa algo_

_extraño, no dudes en avisarme._

_Te quiere Hermione_

¿Atractivo? Harry hizo una perfecta bola con el pergamino y lo lanzó al cubo de basura, atinando perfectamente. Al instante lanzó un hechizo y quemó el documento.

-Espero que no planees quemar la casa -dijo el rubio, quien iba entrando a la habitación.

-Por alguna razón me parece un diálogo familiar -murmuró el chico con ironía -. Lo malo es que no hay un televisor para compensar la desconfianza.

-¿Televisor? -Draco frunció el ceño y se quitó el pesado abrigo- ¿Desconfianza? ¿De qué hablas?

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. En parte era para evitar la pregunta del rubio, ya de paso al rubio, quien comenzó a sacudirse la nieve del cabello.

-Deberías dejar de salir -murmuró.

-Estar en casa, sin poder practicar combate, volar o perseguir aventuras, es más aburrido de lo que parece -lo miró-; al menos puedo salir y pasear. No sé cómo soportas estar encerrado todos los días.

Como si se pudiera conocer la mansión en 3 semanas. Harry estaba lo suficientemente absorto con el interior, como para no desear salir. Además, afuera era peligroso para él.

-Este lugar tiene muchas cosas que ver -evadió y miró al rubio de reojo. A decir verdad sí se veía muy cambiado, pero él no lo describiría como atractivo.

"Frágil" sería una mejor palabra. Lo cierto es que se estaba volviendo más difícil dejar de mirarlo.

Harry torció los labios y movió su cuerpo para darle la espalda.

-Si no ocupas tu tiempo en algo más útil que espiar en el edificio, vas a enloquecer.

-Sería más sencillo si pudiera salir y visitar a mis amigos -murmuró.

-Puedes hablarlo con mi padre.

-¿Puedo?

-No eres nuestro prisionero, Potter -rió el rubio-, inténtalo.

o.o.o

Remus Lupin tenía bastantes problemas. La situación se había visto ridículamente aumentada, desde que se le dio esa misión especial, justo la única que no había podido realizar.

Y la verdad es que Albus se estaba mostrando terriblemente comprensivo, cada que le informaba que no había hecho un solo movimiento, para llevarla a cabo, pero había llegado a un punto en donde la idea comenzaba a causarle estrés, seguramente muy relacionado con el hecho de que faltaba poco para la luna llena.

Era extraño, pero era la primera vez que le alegraba su estado lupino, ya que ello le impediría continuar en su posición, pensando en un buen plan para llevar a cabo aquella encomienda que se le había dado.

Aunque debía admitir que Albus tenía un humor algo retorcido. Es decir, de todos los espías que tenía, ¿por qué debía pedirle, precisamente a él, que se encargada de crear las condiciones necesarias para que Harry apresurara a crear su sentido de "pertenencia"?

¡Era impensable!

Remus suspiró y miró a ese rubio caminar por el jardín, como había estado haciendo todos los días.

Era terriblemente sencillo, ya que salía solo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Harry? ¿Es que había perdido toda su capacidad de desconfiar en las cosas o el contexto? Sin duda alguna la mansión era uno de los sitios más peligrosos, por la atención que había llamado, desde que ese contrato conyugal fue firmado.

Tonto.

Remus se mojó los labios y miró al rubio. Como las veces anteriores, parecía preocupado por algo y mostraba esa expresión de completo desconsuelo. Era simple pensar que la estancia en casa le resultaba muy difícil, quizá por la situación a la que había tenido que ajustarse debido a su imprudencia.

Aunque Remus no estaba seguro de la manera en que el heredero de los Malfoy se las había arreglado para ser atrapado en esa situación en cuestión. Siempre le pareció un joven astuto, y esta era una de las cosas que jamás asociaría con él.

En vez de estar vigilándolo para asegurar un reclamo sexual, debería averiguar por qué pasó todo eso. Pero Albus parecía apático a la situación, como si ya supiera lo que estaba pasando... Como siempre...

Demonios.

Remus apretó los labios y volvió a posar los ojos en el muchacho. Debería hacerlo ya. Dejar pasar más días podría dificultar las cosas.

- Si sigues esperando, el chico será lo suficientemente gordo como para lograr eludir su vientre -se escuchó una malhumorada voz.

Remus volteó y descubrió el gesto concentrado de Severus Snape.

- Vaya, ¿eres el espía en turno?

- Lord Voldemort se impacienta y busca una manera de entrar -aceptó Severus-. A este paso se le acabará la paciencia. Deberíamos buscar una forma de distraerlo.

Remus estaba de acuerdo. A nadie le convenía un ataque sorpresa a ese lugar.

- Comprendo -volvió a posar sus ojos en Draco.

- Mira, Remus, está claro que esta misión se te dificulta -se impacientó Severus y sacó su varita.

- ¿Qué harás? - se alertó Remus.

- ¿Qué más? Cumplir con tu misión.

- ¡Pero es tu ahijado! - gruñó.

- Potter no creará un lazo de pertenencia si no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo -gruñó Severus -. Dado su estúpido sentido de héroe, sólo hay una manera de acelerar esto.

- ¿Vas a herir a tu propio ahijado?

- Lo prefiero herido y no muerto -dijo el hombre con determinación y lanzó un poderoso hechizo hacia el desprevenido joven.

Remus debería admirar a Severus por poder tomar esa decisión tan fríamente. Sin embargo se sintió mal al dejar al chico herido, tirado sobre la nieve.

Sabía que Harry tendría que reaccionar con eso, sólo rogaba porque lo hiciera a tiempo.

o.o.o

La verdad es que odiaba admitirlo, pero Draco tenía razón: había pasado tres semanas dedicándose a mirar por el interior del edificio, sin ocuparse de cosas realmente útiles. Es decir, qué tan útil era saber que el lugar tenía un pasadizo, seguro y bien escondido, que guiaba a un sitio donde podrían permanecer a salvo. O haber mirado libros con temas bastante interesantes, a los que Hermione adoraría ponerle una mano. O charlas con los elfos domésticos, quienes parecían tener admirables cualidades mágicas, suficientes para defender a sus amos de un ataque repentino y darles tiempo de escapar.

Harry torció los labios. Claro que no le diría todo eso a Draco, pero sí debía admitir que se había estado descuidando de su propia persona.

En el colegio tenía tiempo para aprender y practicar hechizos con Ron, quien no tenía consideraciones, especialmente cuando apostaban algo que el pelirrojo quería. O podía conversar con Hermione, con quien había comenzado a investigar secretos de la magia, dignos de tener presentes cuando el momento llegara.

Lucius no quería que él fuera quien determinara la guerra, al menos eso había dicho, desde que sufrió las terribles heridas del ae sanguinis, pero Harry no pensaba que el mundo exterior estuviese de acuerdo con eso. Así que debía retomar su intención de aprender más y estar preparado.

Eso lo llevó hasta la biblioteca, donde sabía que estaría su suegro. El hombre tenía la costumbre de estar ahí, mientras bebía una copa con vino y revisaba las noticias. Parecía tranquilo, pero Harry sabía que analizaba la situación. Justo lo que Harry debería seguir haciendo.

- Harry -llamó él con serenidad, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole- , pasa, ¿puedo ofrecerte un poco de vino?

- ¿No tiene afrodisíaco, señor? -preguntó Harry de manera desconfiada.

Lucius sonrió y abandonó el periódico sobre el escritorio para ponerse de pie.

- No me hagas responder eso -pidió con pícaro descaro, algo que podría recordarle a Draco- , ambos sabemos que podría tenerlo.

- Ambos sabemos -aceptó Harry y lo vio servir ese vino y colocarlo a su alcance.

El moreno se acomodó en uno de los sillones y pensó que sería mejor no beber de la copa.

- ¿Quieres que te muestre la casa, Harry? -preguntó con candidez- Hay sitios donde un joven lleno de energía se divertiría bastante -volvió a sentarse-. Quizás la sala de duelo o el campo de entrenamiento. Draco solía consumir su tiempo libre en esos lugares, antes de estar esperando.

- Malfoy debe estar bastante frustrado al tener que permanecer sedentario, de repente -tanteó Harry.

- Lo está -aseguró el rubio-. Y debo admitir que yo también lo estoy; mi hijo es un buen acompañante de entrenamiento.

Harry lo miró interesado.

- ¿Es tan bueno como usted, señor?

Lucius sonrió.

- Pronto me superará -aseguró con orgullo e hizo una mueca-. Bueno, después de que nazca mi nieto, tal vez... -lo miró de manera intensa- A menos que decidas aceptar mi propuesta, y darme más nietos.

- No creo que Draco quiera volver a estar preñado -murmuró Harry.

- Cosa que se puede arreglar fácilmente -insinuó Lucius.

Harry se puso rojito ante eso y carraspeó, evadiéndolo totalmente.

- Me preguntaba si podría entrenar conmigo, señor -decidió cambiar de tema.

Lucius lo miró de manera evaluadora y sonrió.

- No debería -murmuró.

- Puedo aprender perfectamente de usted, señor -insistió Harry.

El hombre bufó. A decir verdad no era por eso por lo que deseaba negarse. Sin embargo prefirió no comentarlo abiertamente.

- Esta bien, pero seré duro, Harry.

La efusiva respuesta que Harry estaba por dar se vio interrumpida por Narcisa, quien miró el sitio detenidamente, hasta posar los ojos en su esposo.

- Draco desapareció - musitó asustada.

Harry estaba seguro de que no había sentido esa opresión en el pecho jamás, no al menos por Draco Malfoy.

Vio que Lucius se ponía de pie y llamaba a los elfos, para darles ordenes.

En cuanto el matrimonio salió del lugar, él les siguió. Seguro de lo que debería hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis**

Si algo debía admitir, era que no había visto nunca la lujosa mansión tan peligrosa, como ahora. Claro que había evitado sus exteriores, precisamente porque no le pareció una idea brillante estarse exponiendo por ahí, pero jamás pensó que debiera ser el mismo caso para los propios dueños. En la mente de Harry, él era el único perseguido por los magos que pudieran estar al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos en la propiedad. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que el perdido sería otro?

Lo cierto es que era angustiante saber de uno de ellos ausente, más bajo esas tensas condiciones.

¿Qué pudo pasar con ese descuidado rubio?

Harry le advirtió que debería dejar de salir, así; pero debía admitir que no esperaba que ocurriese algo.

Jodido rubio. Una vez que lo encontrara se enteraría.

Por supuesto que el problema se estaba dando precisamente en encontrarlo.

Debido a que su magia estaba centrada en su gestación, los elfos no habían podido localizarlo, así que el grupo accedió a separarse por el exterior, revisando cualquier rincón.

Harry se cansó de llamarlo. En serio, si todo eso era una broma del hurón, le daría un buen escarmiento. Aunque, a medida que los minutos se hacían horas, comenzaba a olvidarse de toda idea de venganza, deseando encontrar al rubio lo más pronto posible. Ya que, para colmo, el día había amanecido peculiarmente helado, lo que era una absoluta estupidez, estando la primavera tan cercana.

Harry se detuvo, mirando la vasta extensión de la propiedad y la odió por primera vez. Levantó los ojos al cielo y se ajustó los lentes, apretando los labios. Antes de sacar su varita con decisión.

-Accio, Saeta de fuego -exclamó con energía y su escoba llegó hasta él, permitiéndole montar y comenzar a sobrevolar mayor extensión, en menos tiempo.

Ver que el resultado era el mismo le hizo apretar los labios y se llevó una mano al cuello, sosteniendo la delicada cadena que le adornaba.

Si tuviera una conexión directa con Draco, por medio de un transportador como el actual, le habría encontrado inmediatamente. Si... hubiera...

Harry sacudió la cabeza, molesto. Claro que no había manera de advertir que eso sucedería, después de todo el intruso era él. Nada debería ocurrirle a los Malfoy.

Lejos de sentirse mejor con las razonables excusas que comenzaba a inventarse, su malestar aumentó. Supuestamente él debería ser sinónimo de seguridad, estaba preparándose para eso. ¿Qué podrían esperan de él si no era capaz de proteger a su propia familia?

Un jadeo escapó del pecho de Harry y se mordió el labio inferior.

Le había costado casi 17 años encontrar a su familia... y estaba a punto de perderla, por no ser capaz de protegerla.

Vaya, eso no se escuchaba bien. Harry esquivó un montón de árboles y continuó volando bajo, para escudriñar cada sitio. Una luz en el cielo llamó su atención y supo de inmediato que era la señal de Narcisa. De inmediato voló hasta ella, viéndola junto a unas rocas, donde intentaba mover al inconsciente rubio.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó el moreno, viendo a su suegro, quien se acercaba rápidamente.

-Tiene una pierna rota -dijo ella suavemente-, nada grave.

-¿Por qué ha...? -Harry dudó.

-Es el tiempo de los mareos y las nauseas -la mujer usó su varita para levitar a Draco cerca de Lucius, quien le cubrió con su abrigadora túnica-. No debió salir solo.

-Deberíamos llamar a un sanador para que le repare ese hueso -Lucius terminó de abrigar a su hijo y frunció el ceño-. Está helado.

Harry miró a su suegra y tuvo un horrendo sentimiento. Antes de que ella avanzara tras Lucius, la atrapó de la túnica, ella volteó y le miró confundida.

-¿Él pudo... perder al bebé?

Narcisa sonrió.

-El golpe se lo ha llevado directamente en la pierna -tranquilizó-. Seguramente fue porque quiso evitarlo. Draco jamás ha sido afecto del dolor, pero esta vez lo prefirió así.

¿En serio?

Harry tomó su escoba y decidió caminar junto a la mujer. Desde ahí podía ver la ancha espalda de Lucius, quien cargaba fácilmente a su hijo.

o.o.o

-Háblame... -susurró la horrenda voz, con una frialdad que habría hecho temblar al más poderoso de los mortífagos- del plan que intentas desarrollar, Lucius. Ese magnífico plan que te ha impedido traerme al chico, como prometiste.

Lucius tragó dolorosamente y jadeó ante la terrible sensación de asfixia que su propia sangre le provocaba. Sabía, sin embargo, que no era una herida por la que pudiera morir, y se esforzó en levantar la cabeza de ese líquido carmesí, sobre el que había ido a caer.

Sabía que la paciencia de su señor había sido mucha, pese a que no la demostraba de la mejor manera. Ésa era la causa por la que había dejado la mansión tan precipitadamente, luego de poder colocar a su hijo en cama y ordenar que se le tratase de la mejor manera.

Vaya, no habría querido revelar su plan tan pronto.

-El chico desconfía ahora, mi señor -susurró débilmente, pese a que intentó sonar firme-. Potter está listo para enfrentarlo. Puedo saberlo por su mirada. No ha bajado la guardia en nosotros.

-¿Y por qué debería? -Voldemort enarcó una ceja y apoyó la planta de su pie sobre la cabeza de su subordinado, aplastándola contra el suelo- ¡Por qué debería bajar la guardia ante tu familia, idiota? ¡Ustedes me sirven!

-¿Debería... -jadeó, Lucius- entregarlo a usted en estas condiciones?

Voldemort dudó. En realidad todo parecía tener sentido.

Los últimos encuentros con el chico le demostraron que estaba mejorando y, aunque no pensaba admitir que se había vuelto bueno, tampoco era algo que debiera subestimar. En todo caso, si había manera de restarle poder, debería atenderla.

-Te escucho -murmuró con frialdad y avanzó hacia su raído sillón, donde se acomodó y acarició la cabeza de su serpiente, quien se acercó de inmediato.

-El día en que Harry Potter sea débil, no será en el que sus enemigos lo entreguen... sino en el momento que la persona amada le traicione.

Voldemort permaneció en silencio, analizando cada palabra que ello implicaba. Había que admitir que era algo bastante brillante, especialmente para alguien tan calculador como Lucius, quien no había dudado en cumplir cada una de sus órdenes. Imaginarlo pensando en algo tan absolutamente idiota como el amor era...

-¿Se enamorará? -cuestionó con suavidad- Admito que tu hijo podría llamar la atención del mismo diablo, pero Potter jamás me ha parecido alguien que caiga bajo los encantos de un varón.

-La carne es débil, mi señor. Potter no es la excepción y la prueba descansa en las entrañas de mi hijo. Sólo es cuestión de... dejarle debilitarse más. Es un Griffyndor, jamás he conocido a un Griffyndor con la suficiente frialdad de tener sexo con una persona y no enamorarse, antes o después.

-Entiendo -aceptó el horrible ser-. Dejaré que tu plan se desarrolle, pero deseo saber cuando ese estúpido enamoramiento ocurra -lo miró con frialdad-. Y más vale que suceda, por tu bien.

o.o.o

Harry despertó y levantó la mirada. Se ajustó los lentes y apretó los labios, viendo que ese imprudente rubio seguía durmiendo. En realidad era bastante tarde. Harry debería estar haciéndolo también, pero no le era posible. Cada vez que lograba dormir un poco, volvía a mirar esas horrendas imágenes hasta crear una peculiar pesadilla.

¿Hace cuánto que no tenía una pesadilla así de horrible? El moreno tuvo que lidiar con horrendos sucesos durante su vigilia, pero ninguno tan angustiante como los actuales. Y no es que jamás se preocupara por sus amigos, sin embargo ahora lo sentía diferente. La angustia resultaba muy distinta.

¿Sería posible que ya no pudiera ver las cosas como siempre?

Sí, bueno… Debía admitir que nada era como antes del día en que fue llevado hasta la oficina del director. Pero no era hasta ahora que comenzaba a apreciar el cambio.

Quizás… ¿Comenzaba a gustarle?

Harry suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Se pellizcó la nariz y carraspeó, antes de rascarse nerviosamente el cuello. Los dedos se atoraron contra la fina cadena y frunció el ceño.

Ahí estaba su escape garantizado.

El moreno se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas hasta rescatar un papel, donde escribió rápidamente y salió de la habitación, en busca de Hedwig.

Mientras se acercaba, pensaba en la situación recién sucedida. En realidad no era enteramente grave: el rubio salió a caminar, de pronto, sufrió un mareo y cayó, dañándose una extremidad.

Lo grave fue que no pudieron encontrarlo rápidamente, debido al desorden mágico que estaba sufriendo, por la gestación.

¿Qué habría pasado si hubieran tardado más?

Draco fue obligado a dormir para recomponerse completamente del daño, pero no era algo que tranquilizara a Harry.

Esta vez resultó un inconveniente provocado por el rubio pero, en la situación en la que se encontraban, no podrían esperar correr con esa suerte de nuevo. No bajó la vigilancia a la que estaban siendo sometidos, por ambos bandos.

Harry había aprendido a desconfiar un poco, quizás por ello se había estado resistiendo a Draco Malfoy, pero ahora comprendía que debía concentrarse en otros asuntos, especialmente relacionados con la seguridad de su nueva familia.

No la había encontrado para volver a perderla, ¿cierto? ¡Tenía que darle toda la protección necesaria (o innecesaria)!

El moreno ató el mensaje al ave y le hizo una caricia.

-Asegúrate de que Hermione no tarde con la respuesta -pidió, y la vio volar-. Quizás no pueda ser tan paciente con esto.

El moreno regresó. Antes de subir a la habitación, se detuvo en la oficina y miró dos copas con vino.

Los elfos debían estar muy alterados por lo ocurrido a Draco, como para no haberlas retirado.

Mejor.

Harry tomó la copa llena y bebió todo el contenido. El líquido quemó un poco, provocándole tos, pero se controló y regresó a la habitación.

Draco ya había despertado. Lucía somnoliento y tranquilo; sin duda por los efectos de la poción que Narcisa le había dado.

-Hola -saludó Harry con una sonrisa-. Nos diste un buen susto.

-¿Sí? -Draco lo miró y se cubrió la boca, al bostezar- No recuerdo nada. De pronto todo se oscureció.

-Te mareaste -el moreno se sentó en la orilla de la cama y palmeó suavemente sobre el abdomen del chico-. Este pícaro comienza a dar muestras de que existe, ¿cierto?

Draco se ruborizó. El tacto que Harry había hecho se sentía terriblemente cálido.

-Será igual de problemático que su padre -bromeó y tomó la mano del moreno para apartarla, sin embargo vio que Harry enlazaba los dedos con su mano- ¿Potter?

-Harry -corrigió el moreno, y se inclinó para besar los labios del rubio-. Llámame así.

Había algo novedoso en Draco que resultaba bastante atractivo; tal como Hermione lo definió. Y era curioso, pero dejarse llevar por sus deseos ya no era tan absurdo, doloroso o inaceptable. Se sentía bien.

Harry apartó sus labios de los del rubio y sonrió al ver su cara colorada, le dio una caricia en la mejilla y se acomodó mejor, para colocar el oído en ese vientre agitado.

-Su corazón está acelerado -murmuró.

-Es el mío -replicó el rubio.

-Desearía escucharlo también. Ya quiero que se note.

-No creo querer lo mismo -borbotó Draco, y Harry soltó una risita.

-Apuesto a que barrigón te verás tan adorable como ahora.

Draco dudó y miró al chico, acomodado sobre su abdomen.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Potter?

-Y no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, Draco. -susurró el moreno, sintiéndose más atrevido. Entonces tuvo que sonreír, sabiendo que sus sospechas respecto al vino eran correctas.

-Tampoco no es como si debiera ponerme fácil -borbotó avergonzado.

-Deberías -Harry apartó las mantas y la tela del pijama, para depositar un beso en la piel, provocando un interesante jadeo- … ambos nos divertiríamos.

Draco sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Con un movimiento rápido, apartó a Harry de su vientre, para reclamar sus labios.

Mentiría si dijera que no estuvo esperando por eso. De pronto, se sintió como si tres semanas fueran una eternidad.

Gracias a Merlín, esa eternidad había tocado el final.

o.o.o

Blaise odiaba cuando no era él quien tenía el control de la situación. Lo más exasperante era que un rumor lo había colocado en ese problema.

Por el momento no importaba la razón; era más relevante evadir a esa molesta Gryffindor.

Claro que no pensaba demostrar que estaba huyendo de ella. Lo que se limitaba a hacer era mostrarse desinteresado en su persona. Aunque la estrategia había comenzado a fallar, al menos eso comprendió cuando vio a la pequeña molestia, justo en mitad del pasillo, mirándolo con esa molesta insistencia.

Maldición, ¿no podía caminar tranquilamente hacia el comedor?

Blaise enarcó una ceja, sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha y continuó caminando en dirección al comedor, con pasos firmes.

-Si continúas persiguiéndome, tu novio se pondrá celoso, Granger -murmuró al acercarse y sonrió-. Deberías dejar de hacerlo.

-Sólo necesito unos minutos, Zabini.

-No tengo minutos que desee gastar contigo -él continuó avanzando, pero ella se interpuso-. Mi tiempo es muy valioso, Granger, no lo perderé con un Gryffindor.

-Draco Malfoy discutió contigo antes de que acabara la cena de Navidad; dime por qué.

Zabini sonrió.

-¿Es malo que discuta con mi amigo?

-Después de eso avanzó hacia Harry. A la mañana siguiente todos comenzaron a hablar de su extraño comportamiento y un mes después, Malfoy resulta estar preñado. -ella lo miró con fiereza. -Tú sabes algo.

Muy astuta.

El muchacho levantó la mirada al escuchar un aleteo y vio esa ave blanca que se acercó a la joven, dejándole tomar el mensaje. Ella lo leyó rápidamente y palideció. Al instante, comenzó a caminar hacia otro sitio.

-No creas que he terminado -amenazó abiertamente.

Él lo sabía, pero no pensaba ser presa fácil. Había hecho una promesa y planeaba cumplirla.

o.o.o

-Mis amigos desean visitarme -anunció Harry, mirando con algo de bochorno al patriarca de los Malfoy. El rubio sonrió, aumentando la vergüenza del moreno y lo vio ponerse de pie para servirle vino- ¿Está adulterado, señor?

-Pero, ¿aún hay problema con eso, Harry? -ronroneó el adulto.

Harry deseó desaparecer del sitio.

Olvidar las ridículas costumbres que el rubio tenía, empezando por levantarse temprano, los hizo presa de la sorpresiva visita de Narcisa. Cosa que debió haber previsto, por Dios; no era necesario que la mujer los encontrara abrazados, enredados entre mantas y muy desnudos.

Lejos de parecer ofendida, una sonrisa afloró en los bonitos labios y la mujer salió, disculpándose. Para entonces, Harry había perdido la batalla por halar las mantas y cubrirse un poco más, mientras Draco gruñía en desacuerdo, luchando por no despertar.

-Supongo que no -borbotó el rojo chico.

-Déjanos hacer una comida especial para tus amigos- propuso el hombre.

-No creo que eso les haga felices.

-Pronto seremos vistos de manera apropiada por tus amigos, Harry; después de todo, somos tu familia.

El chico veía eso con un poco de dificultad, especialmente porque a él mismo le costó aceptarlo. Pero había pasado. No tardaría en ocurrir con Ron y Hermione. Eso facilitaría lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

o.o.o

-No -gruñó Hermione. Desde que llegó a la casa había tenido su ceño fruncido y lo que Harry le explicó, no lo aminoró-; debes entenderlo, Harry. Eres quien corre peligro. No creo que transportándote junto a Malfoy lo vaya a aminorar, en caso de un ataque.

-Pero es necesario, "Mione".

-¡Ron, deberías apoyarme! -regañó la muchacha, oyendo al pelirrojo reírse- Es un cambio peligroso y no es necesario.

-Draco pudo sufrir mayor daño, de haber tardado más en encontrarlo -explicó el moreno-. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en encontrarlo por cualquier medio -torció los labios-. Y darle una buena lección por ser tan descuidado.

-Espero que lo hayas hecho -Ron se comió una galleta.

Harry sonrió, esperando que el rubor de sus mejillas no fuera muy notable, aunque comprendió que no lo había logrado, al ver la ceja enarcada en su amiga.

-Creo que entiendo la situación -aceptó ella-, pero espero que comprendas mi preocupación. Cambiando el traslador de destino, no garantizo tu seguridad.

-Es que ahora no sólo se trata de mí- sonrió el moreno-. Mi familia debe estar segura, no puedo ser el único.

Hermione permaneció en silencio un prolongado tiempo. Finalmente, suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Te daré las instrucciones para cambiar el destino del traslador -dijo con serenidad- ¿Podría hablar con Malfoy?

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar con el hurón?

-Si voy a aceptar la posibilidad de verlo como pareja de mi mejor amigo, debo comenzar a conocerlo, ¿no?

-Estoy de acuerdo -Harry se levantó-. Iré a llamarlo.

Hermione permaneció en silencio.

-¿Conocerlo? -gruñó Ron- Se supone que es el enemigo, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya no -ella torció los labios.

-Aún no sabemos qué pasó la noche de Navidad.

-Lo sabemos.

-¡Sabes de lo que hablo! -se puso colorado- ¿Y si resulta ser una trampa?

-He estado pensándolo, Ron -admitió la muchacha-. Draco deseó deshacerse del bebé porque no quería ser obligado a esto. A lo mejor esto no fue por su culpa.

-Increíble que escuche esto.

-Sólo es una hipótesis -ella lo tranquilizó-. No dudes que averiguaré la verdad.

-Eso espero.

Harry llegó un instante después. Hermione tuvo que admitir que el rubio lucía novedosamente mortificado. Tanto que resultaba una delicia.

A lo mejor fue lo que llamó la atención de Harry.

-¿Pensabas mantenerte oculto, Malfoy? -Hermione le sonrió- Que sospechoso.

-Tengo cosas importantes en qué ocupar mi tiempo.

-Como buen Slytherin -ironizó ella- ¿Puedes decirle a Harry lo que planeamos, Ron?

-Claro -aceptó el pelirrojo y tiró de su amigo, dejando a Hermione con el rubio.

-Eso fue demasiado evidente -murmuró el rubio.

-Necesitas conocer más a Harry, es algo ingenuo -ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza-. No ha cambiado nada.

-¿Y qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿Blaise Zabini es el causante de todo esto?

Draco permaneció en silencio, mirando detenidamente a la muchacha, hasta fruncir el ceño.

-Es demasiado elaborado para alguien como Blaise.

-No creo que le alegre escuchar eso -Hermione suspiró-. Sin embargo, peleaste con él, durante la cena de Navidad.

-Tuvimos un desacuerdo -murmuró el rubio y miró a Hermione-. Mi situación actual requirió de un adictivo mágico que Blaise no pudo preparar.

-La poción fertilizante -aceptó ella- ¿Puedes explicar lo que pasó? A lo mejor aún pueden reparar la situación.

-¿Repararla? -Draco frunció el ceño.

Hermione parpadeó al notar esa reacción y comprendió que no había sido un prudente comentario. Las circunstancias estuvieron cambiando durante esas semanas, tal como Harry reflejó en sus cartas. Sin embargo, era una situación peligrosa, y ambos debían estar prevenidos, si deseaban salir bien de ella.

-Creo que te has dado cuenta de las ganas que Harry tiene por hacer funcionar todo -murmuró-. No es extraño que se aferre a una familia, ahora que ustedes se la ofrecen. Sin embargo, hay algo que deberías tener en cuenta; Harry es muy orgulloso. Si descubriese algo "turbio", no estará nada accesible. Creo que sabes cómo puede reaccionar, en cuarto curso mostró una necedad no muy agradable.

-¿Algo turbio? -el moreno torció los labios- Es justo lo que quise evitar, borrando su memoria. Pero no pude evitar las consecuencias. Antes de saber lo que debía hacer para deshacerme del problema, ya había sido descubierto por mis deficientes niveles mágicos y un buen día fui llevado a la oficina del director, donde esperaban mis padres, para enterarme de mi estado, junto con todas las obligaciones que debía cumplir.

No parecían palabras de alguien que hubiese elaborado una trampa, sin embargo, Hermione estaba segura que el muchacho no le había dicho todo.

El problema, ahora, era calcular el daño que podría provocarle la verdad a Harry, una vez que la descubriera.

Su amigo se estaba esforzando para hacer funcionar las cosas, y ella tenía la seguridad de que terminaría involucrando su corazón.

Si es que no lo había hecho ya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete **

La pared en la que se había estado defendiendo cayó repentinamente y le obligó a salir al descubierto, rodando su cuerpo y buscando un nuevo sitio en el que podría continuar a salvo. Claro que eso era absolutamente difícil, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba, y se vio atacado por un poderoso rayo al que pudo escapar por poco, antes de pensar rápidamente en la manera adecuada para responder; así que corrió directo hacia una de las paredes que habían sobrevivido al ataque, y la usó para impulsarse contra su atacante, lanzando un hechizo ofensivo. Y habría sido un buen ataque, de haber acertado al hábil hombre.

- Vamos, Potter - se burló Lucius, quien se acercó con pasos firmes y seguros, a medida que balanceaba su varita mágica -, en realidad necesitas una buena estrategia para vencerme. Busca algo mejor que eso.

Harry torció los labios y volvió a acercarse, dispuesto a hacer algo más impresionante, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que ese rubio se acercaba.

¿Qué demonios hacía ahí, justo a mitad de un combate?

Harry pensó que reprocharía a ese chico ser tan jodidamente descuidado. Aunque, con lo que pasó en seguida, el descuidado resultó ser él y un ataque lo tiró bruscamente, arrastrándolo por el suelo, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

- No es la cosa más impresionante que he visto - murmuró Draco, instalado en una de las bancas, bastante cerca de donde cayó Harry.

- Habría hecho algo mejor si no me estuvieras distrayendo - gruñó Harry, levantándose suavemente, con la esperanza de no lastimar más las raspaduras recientes.

- ¿Y no tendrás distracciones en combate real? - ironizó el rubio.

Harry torció los labios y miró que el señor Malfoy acomodaba su cuerpo contra una de las paredes. Entonces tuvo que recordar que había tenido una cita con Voldemort, apenas un día antes, por lo que no debía estar en las óptimas condiciones que deseaba aparentar, pese a que ese entrenamiento había sido idea suya. En lo personal el moreno habría deseado esperar a que se recuperase, pero él parecía estar bastante interesado en comenzar a ponerlo en forma.

- Supongo que deberíamos enseñarle algunos trucos - murmuró Lucius, enderezándose y acercándose a ellos, tras haber guardado su varita.

- No imagino a Potter actuando con métodos deshonestos - se burló Draco.

- Se le perdonará todo, mientras la guerra acabe.

Draco miró a su padre y tuvo que notar lo serio que era al expresarse de esa manera. Sabía que ellos estaban en una posición bastante desventajosa en esa guerra, más con la nueva adquisición familiar, que debería señalarlos como descarados traidores.

Su padre no había comentado nada al respecto. Antes de que esa situación iniciara, le contaba todo lo referente al Lord Oscuro, seguramente preparándolo para aquello que no podría evitar. Ahora, sin embargo, no tenían nada claro.

Draco había participado en curaciones urgentes, hechas a su padre, ello hablaba perfectamente de lo tensa que estaba la situación, con respecto al Lord; pero el rubio habría pensado que sería peor. No se quejaba, pero si estaba seguro de que debería ser peor.

- ¿Debería aprender nuevos hechizos? - murmuró Harry.

- Lo más pronto posible.

- Los más viles y despreciables hechizos - completó Draco y sonrió -. Te corromperemos lo mejor que podamos, Potter.

Harry sonrió pensando que se estaba corrompiendo rápidamente, al menos en el sentido íntimo. El problema era que debería dejar de pensar en tomar esa poción afrodisíaca, ya que no deseaba depender de ella. Sin embargo pensar en Draco y él, en esa situación, aún resultaba bastante vergonzoso.

Decidido. Debía trabajar en eso también. Después de todo estaba dando protección extra a su bebé, no sólo se trataba de disfrutar de alguien totalmente habilidoso en el campo sexual.

Harry avanzó hacia la casa y miró a ambos rubios, quienes habían comenzado a charlar a murmullos. El suspiro de Draco llamó su atención y los vio acercarse.

- Nos mudaremos a una de las propiedades de la familia - informó Lucius -. Con tantos problemas y vigilancia en este sitio, será mejor tomar medidas.

Harry parpadeó ante esa frase y miró a Draco, quien parecía no estar de acuerdo con la idea.

- Iremos a la villa que está en la costera - dijo el rubio como si eso explicara su expresión.

El moreno enarcó una ceja y regresó la vista al adulto, quien sonreía.

- Draco odia la arena.

- ¡Claro que la odio! - gruñó el rubio - Se mete donde quiera y pica.

¿Una propiedad costera? ¿Con playa?

Harry sonrió. Eso sería sencillamente genial.

o.o.o

- Deberías reconsiderar tus planes, Dumbledore - siseó Snape con sorna y caminó a un lado de él, haciendo todo lo posible porque no se librada de su compañía -. Le estás dando demasiada confianza a ese chico; y, honestamente, no creo que eso sea recomendable.

Albus sonrió. Podía comprender que todo eso fuese bastante arriesgado. Estaban apostándolo todo, sin la seguridad de que los resultados fuesen los más deseados, pero había un factor ineludible que sencillamente podría marcar la diferencia, y Harry no tardaría en entrar a la dinámica deseada.

- Confía, Severus - dijo simplemente y continuó caminando -. Harry es un buen chico. No tienes que seguir enfadado con él, sólo porque está casado con tu ahijado.

- Eso sólo hace que lo odie más - gruñó el hombre -. De todos modos no me estás atendiendo, Albus; Potter podría no alcanzar esas elevadas expectativas.

- Menosprecias mucho al muchacho, amigo - Albus volteó y le palmeó el hombro -. Harry podrá superar mis expectativas. Estoy seguro.

Severus tendría que pensar en una manera extra para garantizar que su ahijado no resultase muerto, antes que esas expectativas fueran alcanzadas. La situación no tendría nada feliz a Lucius, quien estaba altamente interesado en seguir arriesgando el culo por su preciada familia, a juzgar por todo lo que estaba haciendo frente al Lord.

Definitivamente, deberían tener más de una opción en todo eso.

o.o.o

Hermione cruzó los brazos justo cuando el Slytherin se le escapó. Le quedaba claro que ese chico no planeaba cooperar y, aunque ella se consideraba absolutamente capaz de extraer la información deseada, también era consciente de que todo aquello no brindaba resultado. Y esta era una de esas situaciones. Así que debía comenzar a plantearse conducirse de otra manera.

Lo malo en todo eso es que comenzaba a notar que la verdad perdía su importancia. Es decir, ella debería anticipar cualquier irregularidad que pusiera en peligro la seguridad de Harry; aunque las cosas ya eran bastante irregulares, a opinión de la muchacha.

Sabía que estaba entrometiéndose en la vida íntima de su amigo. Lo vio el día en que fue a visitarlo, al notarlo tan dispuesto a hacer funcionar su pacto matrimonial.

¡Harry se estaba esforzando!

Sin embargo no parecía un esfuerzo que molestara a Harry. Su amigo recuperó esa chispa con la que se manejaba, antes de que todo eso iniciara. Incluso podía apreciar que disfrutaba de eso a lo que llamaba familia.

Hermione sabía que Harry era sensible al hecho de tener una familia. Su amigo jamás expresó esa necesidad, quizás porque le avergonzaba delatar esa debilidad, pero se notaba su entusiasmo al ser cobijado por el cariño de los Weasley. Sin duda la situación era muy distinta, ante la posibilidad de tener un bebé, y su amigo dejó de lado las primeras dos barreras con las que se encontró para conseguir esa familia.

Ahora no importaba que la _madre _fuera un chico; mucho menos que fuera Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo Hermione no debería dejar de lado el hecho de que fueron magos cercanos a Voldemort. Aún lo eran.

Hermione confiaba en que las personas recapacitaban, si, pero necesitaba tener todo muy claro. Y eso, a su juicio, no estaba suficientemente esclarecido.

o.o.o

Sol, arena, sal y mucho... ¡calor!

Draco bufó y recargó una mejilla en ambos brazos, mirando a ese infantil moreno, mientras jugaba a la orilla del mar.

Harry jamás había estado en la playa; eso dijo. Y se notaba. En cuento llegaron, dejó ver ese infantil entusiasmo que podría exasperar a cualquiera.

- Deberías acompañar a Harry - se escuchó la serena voz de su madre.

Draco volteó a verla. Como lo sospechó, las ropas abrigadoras habían cambiado por esas prendas ligeras y refrescantes.

- Paso... - murmuró con pereza - , la arena se me pegaría al cuerpo si me mojo. Y se ve que Potter no me dejaría seco. ¡Es un bobo! ¿Por qué se divierte tanto con unas estúpidas olas?

- Porque... - Narcisa lo miró con burla - su esposo no hace nada por divertirlo más que esas _estúpidas olas_.

- A veces eres siniestra, madre - se quejó el chico.

- El pobre chico es tan inocente que resulta increíble que haya engendrado a mi nieto.

Draco meneó la cabeza. La realidad es que Harry era bastante divertido, con la motivación correcta. Claro que podía admitir que la motivación actual no era la más adecuada. No cuando Harry se divertía solo.

- Iré a mi habitación - anunció el rubio. Estaba interesado en cambiar la aburrida forma que Potter tenía para divertirse, pero no estaba tan desesperado como para ir y meterse al agua, para llamar su atención. Odiaba el agua salada. Y de todas maneras el malestar matutino aún no pasaba. Combinar esa situación con un lento traslado en dirección de esa propiedad no fue algo que el rubio agradeciera. Por eso era mejor estar ahí, cómodamente instalado en la cama, a espera de que el malestar pasara para poder comer algo.

El rubio se adormiló un poco, hasta que los presurosos pasos de Harry lo hicieron gruñir.

- Este sitio es genial - el moreno acomodó una bandeja en la mesa -. Debiste invitarme antes.

- Eso habría sido posible si hubiésemos tenido una relación de novios. Sin duda te habría impresionado bastante.

- No más que el hecho de querer ser mi novio - Harry se sentó a la orilla de la cama - ¿Han pasado las nauseas?

Draco emitió un gruñidito lastimero. Al instante sintió que su consorte se acercaba a hacerle mimos en la espalda, murmurando palabras de consuelo.

El rubio no tenía idea de dónde había sacado Harry que así le calmaría el malestar, pero no le importaba, era fantástico notar que ese comportamiento era exclusivo a él. Por eso se movió y atrapó al moreno, pasando ambos brazos por su cuello y acercándolo a él.

- ¿Traes mi desayuno? - ronroneó con tono seductor.

- Exacto - Harry se desprendió de ese lazo con sutileza y comenzó a descubrir los alimentos -. Hay que darle todo lo que pida a ese pequeñuelo.

Draco torció los labios para evitar señalar que sus necesidades tenían cierta prioridad y dejó que Harry le ayudara a comer.

Resultaba evidente que Harry no estaba listo para ciertas responsabilidades maritales, aunque contradecía totalmente a ese intenso amante con el que el rubio tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse.

Claro; en las dos primeras ocasiones fue intoxicado con alguna poción, así que no tenían validez confiable. Pero la última vez...

Draco se puso colorado y tomó la servilleta para limpiarse una borona inexistente y levantó la mirada Hacia Harry. El moreno estaba partiendo la fruta en trozos pequeños, así que no lo notó; y el rubio volvió a concentrarse en el jamón.

Cielos, se había casado con un chico bipolar. Por una parte era exquisitamente apasionado y por el otro bastante infantil e inocente. El problema es que el lado agresivo y pasional lo tenía muy bien guardado.

¿Cómo podría provocar a ese apasionado Harry?

La pregunta hizo que el rubio suspirara con ironía, si esperaba otro ataque de iniciativa por parte de Harry, corría el riesgo de recuperar su virtud. Cosa que no resultaba recomendable ni agradable para su exceso de sensibilidad.

- ¡Ouh! - exclamó de repente, llevándose una mano al vientre.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se asustó Harry y abandonó de inmediato la comida - ¡Te duele?

- Sólo es un espasmo - tranquilizó el rubio, antes de que Harry corriera por uno de sus padres y lo miró -. Con un masaje se calmará.

El moreno colocó ambas manos en el sitio y comenzó a frotar. Claro que Draco dudaba que fuese a aliviarle la dolencia (de existir) si frotaba encima de las mantas.

- Funcionaría más si hicieras el masaje directamente sobre la piel, Potter - propuso con ironía.

Harry enrojeció. Resultaba asombroso que sintiera vergüenza de tocarlo, cuando se trataba de una acción tan inocente… hasta ahora.

Draco decidió acelerar las acciones y descubrió su vientre.

- Vamos, Potter - animó - ¿No vas a tranquilizar a tu hijo?

El moreno torció los labios y colocó ambas palmas. Había que admitir que no era el mejor masaje que hubiera recibido, es más, las manos de Harry se movían con bastante torpeza; sin embargo el tacto inicial le provocó un interesante sobresalto y tuvo que morderse los labios para no saltar un gemidito.

- Es una pena que aún no se note - murmuró Harry con más tranquilidad.

- No pensarías eso de ser el preñado - gruñó Draco y se acomodó mejor -. Definitivamente, éste será el único nieto que le dé a mi padre.

- Qué lástima.

Draco levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos soñadores de Harry, ello le dio una idea de lo que el moreno esperaba y suspiró.

- Cuando este rufián nazca, cambiarás de idea - murmuró seguro y palmeó un hombro de Harry, dejando la mano en ese lugar -. Tienes que darle mucha atención, pero te olvidas de mis necesidades.

El moreno levantó la cabeza, esa frase parecía ser lo suficientemente insinuante como para dejar claro lo que quería.

- ¿Está bien si lo hacemos?

Draco soltó una carcajada, al instante sintió un pellizco y miró al indignado moreno.

- Es que me supera, Potter - dijo el rubio entre risas - ¡Es increíble que exista alguien tan virginal!

- ¡No soy virginal! - protestó el chico y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Basta, Potter! - protestó el rubio, luchando por escucharse furioso, pero resultó bastante difícil a medida que reía más. Finalmente logró liberarse lo suficiente para someter a Harry bajo él, y apretarle las manos sobre la cabeza - ¡No vuelvas a molestarme así! ¡Lo odio!

Harry sonrió. Era más fácil así, cuando Draco le "obligaba" a responder.

El moreno se liberó y tomó a Draco por la cintura para acomodarlo bajo él y mirarlo atentamente, antes de acomodarle el cabello rubio.

- ¿Entonces, podemos?

Draco sonrió y tomó el rostro del moreno con ambas manos para acercarse y besarlo suavemente.

Los labios de Harry sabían a sal. Se sentían suaves, sin duda a causa del tiempo que estuvo metido en el mar. ¿Y había tenido tiempo de quitarse la sal?

- ¿Te has duchado? - murmuró el rubio, enarcando una ceja, y sintió que el moreno se acomodaba mejor sobre su cuerpo. - ¿Potter?

- Harry - corrigió el chico, animándose a darle pequeños besitos en el cuello.

- Lo has hecho, ¿verdad? - insistió el rubio, antes de soltar un gemidito, tras recibir una interesante caricia, justo en su espalda, donde el moreno colocó su mano para acercarlo un poco. - ¿Harry?

- ¿Podemos hacerlo? - ronroneó Harry.

La verdad es que Harry parecía tener cierto amor por el control, especialmente aquél que lograba derretir a Draco, mandando al soberano carajo todas sus ridículas manías, para aprovechar lo que se le estaba ofreciendo. Y no había dado respuesta a la pregunta del moreno, cuando le sintió depositar delicados besitos en ambas mejillas, justo donde los lentes chocaron, tras haber resbalado por el puente de su nariz.

Draco estiró las manos para retirar los lentes del rostro de Harry, pero se encontró con que él se lo impidió y lo miró interrogante.

- Si me los quitas no podré verte - explicó con un susurro.

- Tonto, no creo que te equivoques de agujero sólo porque estés sin lentes - se ruborizó Draco, ante la repentina exposición de romanticismo.

Harry se volvió a acomodar los lentes y apoyó la mejilla en ese vientre calientito.

- ¿Te arriesgarías? - murmuró, besando la delicada piel, sobresaltando a Draco, especialmente cuando esos dientes rozaron cerca del ombligo, tironeando un poco del elástico del pijama. Sin embargo no descubrió mucho, no al menos hasta donde el rubio hubiese deseado, y pronto se vio atacado por besos, lengüetazos y pequeños chupetones, justo ahí, en su vientre, provocándole repetidos sobresaltos.

Draco deslizó una mano por su pecho, acariciándose un poco, mientras Harry seguía entretenido en esa zona. Dejó que su mano resbalara entre sus piernas, donde comenzaba a notar mayor excitación y frotó un poco, gimiendo. Y hubiera seguido con ello, pero una mano de Harry le atrapó y lo escuchó chasquear la lengua.

- Deberías tocarme a mí, Malfoy - regañó - No quiero que te toques... ese es mi trabajo.

Oh, sí. Quería tocarlo, excitarlo.

Draco pasó los brazos por los hombros de Harry y se sostuvo de él, antes de que lo acomodara encima de su cuerpo y le dejara frotarse, hasta hacer coincidir ambas excitaciones.

o.o.o

Lucius Malfoy levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suave sonrisa de su esposa. Supo de inmediato lo que la causaba y levantó la botella con vino para volver a llenar la copa y beber de ella.

- Ahora estoy más convencida de que este matrimonio funcionará.

- Jamás debiste dudar - murmuró él, con la voz rasposa, debido al vino que había ingerido y suspiró al sentir el masaje que ella comenzaba a darle -. Quiero que me ayudes con Harry.

- ¿Está bien que Harry combata a dos magos a la vez? - murmuró ella.

- Aún es insuficiente - declaró el hombre.

Narcisa hizo un ademán afirmativo a eso.

- Te ayudaré para que todo salga bien.

o.o.o

Harry leyó atentamente las instrucciones que Hermione le escribía en el mensaje recién recibido y suspiró. En realidad era bastante sencillo cambiar el punto de destino del traslador, una vez que tenía fijado el poder. Fue más difícil crearlo, ya que se necesitó de una poción muy elaborada y un hechizo para nada recomendado a alguien con una virtud muy alta.

El pensamiento de que Draco pudo haber hecho un traslador más potente hizo que el moreno sonriera y continuara leyendo las instrucciones. Al final de la nota, Hermione le preguntaba si estaba seguro.

¡Claro que lo estaba! Sin embargo sabía que ella no sólo se refería a su idea de cambiar el destino del traslado.

Harry dobló el pergamino y se movió suavemente de la cama. Le costó un poco de trabajo librarse de los brazos de Draco, pero al final logró caminar para acercase a la puerta, donde volteó a mirar al dormido rubio.

Sería mejor no despertarlo aún. Los malestares matutinos lo ponían de mal humor y había comenzado a echarle la culpa de todo. Lo que era curioso de presenciar, ya que ese bebé no se había hecho solo, y Harry tuvo varias ocasiones para confirmarlo.

El moreno ignoró ese pensamiento y salió de la habitación, antes de ser convencido por la repentina idea que le había inundado la mente. No porque fuera mala, sin embargo no podía pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo teniendo sexo con Draco, aún cuando éste insistiera en que no era una pérdida de tiempo.

Habría sido lindo que todo eso empezara de una forma distinta. Harry no se consideraba un tonto cursi, pero tenía su lado romántico enteramente ofendido, por el hecho de estar basando su relación en algo físico. Pensar en Draco cortejándolo... o viceversa, dadas las circunstancias, podría parecer, incluso divertido de recordar. Es decir, ninguno de los dos habría cedido tan sencillamente a la situación.

El matrimonio, sin embargo, se había dado sin que ninguno quisiera. Ambos aceptaron, sí, pero ambos lo habrían evitado, de haber podido.

Ahora sólo les restaba acoplarse y sacar el mayor provecho de ello... y el sexo era una buena manera de empezar, pese a que mataba toda intención amorosa, al menos la que Harry habría imaginado que debería tener con su pareja y consorte.

Pero no estaba mal. La aceptación se había dado sin que ninguno lo percibiera. Pronto comenzarían a apreciar el resto de las cualidades que jamás se dieron oportunidad de admitir poseer; al menos Harry ya había visto habilidades admirables en Draco, junto con esa determinación que le hacía respetarlo en silencio. Quién sabe. A lo mejor Draco había hecho lo mismo, pero no lo admitiría tampoco.

Y un día, tal vez, todo eso se convertiría en... amor.

Amor. Harry había estado pensando en eso con cautela. La idea de que se diera resultaba un tanto lejana, pero debía admitir que no era algo que le urgiera tener (aunque sería lindo), por el momento estaba conforme.

El moreno se detuvo en la biblioteca y caminó hacia el sitio donde guardaban los ingredientes. Miró detenidamente hasta que localizó el nombre que Hermione le había escrito y tomó la botella. Por poco tira una botella que estaba a un lado de la que necesitaba, justo con una sustancia de opaco color café, pero la alcanzó a acomodar perfectamente y suspiró, al ponerle atención.

Vaya, si que había miles de cosas que no conocía en ese lugar. Tendría que preguntarle a Hermione para qué se usaba la carne de "Dragón Marino"... y, claro, si era legal tenerla. Aunque Harry pensó que no le extrañaría si la sustancia resultaba ilegal.

Harry se olvidó de eso y caminó hacia la mesa del laboratorio para colocar la botella que necesitaba, se quitó la cadena y volvió a leer el pergamino de su amiga. Vertió dos gotas del ingrediente, cuyo color rojizo pareció brillar más intensamente, y sacó su varita para murmurar un hechizo. La cadena brilló como si poseyera luz propia y Harry sonrió. De su túnica extrajo un pañuelo manchado y un rubor le cubrió las mejillas, recordando la naturaleza de la mancha. Colocó la cadena encima y la envolvió perfectamente.

- Es este el destino al que quiero llegar, cuando deba transportarme - murmuró, lanzando un hechizo que sellaría el nuevo sitio.

o.o.o

_**Cuatro meses después.**_

Justo cuando Hermione comenzaba a convencerse de que no era necesario saber toda la verdad respecto al desgastado asunto de Harry, ocurrió algo sorprendente. Y es que la muchacha tuvo verdaderas dificultades para comprender el mecanismo de la sala de los requerimientos, más aún como para aspirar a alterarlo y lograr averiguar lo ocurrido.

Eso, junto con el contenido de las cartas de Harry, le fueron mostrando que podría ser muy perjudicial dar un dato que destruyera a la joven familia y, la verdad, no tenía ánimo de ser la causante.

Sin embargo, "eso" ocurrió. Accidentalmente tuvo que descubrir las peculiares apariciones de una niña perteneciente a un curso inferior. Y la verdad es que no le habría puesto atención si no fuera lo que esas apariciones significaban. La propia Hermione había tenido ese tipo de eventos, durante el tercer año y comprendía que sólo podía darse debido a que su compañera poseía un gitariempo. No aprovechar la oportunidad habría sido totalmente inaceptable e, impulsivamente, se las había arreglado para conseguir el giratiempo.

Ya teniendo el aparato, lo demás fue sencillo. La muchacha sabía que debía mantenerse fiera de la vista de cualquier habitante del colegio y, como su plan era seguir a Blaise Zabini, pidió prestada la capa de invisibilidad a Harry.

Así que era por ello que estaba ahí, tras haber retrocedido a la tarde antes de la cena de navidad, deambulando por el castillo, en busca de Zabini, a quien no encontró por ningún lado.

Justo estaba por rendirse y avanzar al comedor, donde debería esperar al anochecer para analizar el comportamiento de Harry, cuando encontró al escurridizo muchacho, caminando rápidamente por uno de los pasillos.

Bien.

"No hagas nada, no dejes que te descubran y no pierdas de vista al sospechoso" se recordó la castaña, caminando tras Blaise Zabini, bajo la protección de la capa que Harry le había prestado.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, pero no era extraño. La mayoría de los estudiantes partieron a casa para festejar Navidad con sus familias.

¿Y por qué se habían quedado esos dos?

Blaise se detuvo. Hermione hizo lo mismo, procurando no acercarse demasiado. Desde ahí alcanzó a ver a Malfoy caminaba hacia él y le entregaba una ampolleta de líquido rojo y brillante.

- No hay muchos estudiantes como para disfrutar el espectáculo - murmuró el rubio - ¿Seguro que debe ser esta noche?

- No quieres arriesgarte a que sus amigos nos arruinen la diversión, ¿cierto? -replicó Blaise - ¿Esa chica podría encontrar el antídoto?

Draco soltó una risita despectiva.

- Quisiera ver eso - se burló -. Tuve que modificar la fórmula para que tuviera los efectos deseados. En todo caso, sólo yo puedo encontrar el antídoto.

- Confío plenamente en tus habilidades, amigo - se guardó la ampolleta en la bolsa de la túnica -. Ahora debo asegurarme de que lo beba. Nos vemos en la cena, Malfoy.

Hermione dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta que Malfoy caminó hacia otro sitio. La escena había sido bastante reveladora, pero no quedaba del todo clara y decidió caminar tras Blaise.

Lo alcanzó justo en el jardín, donde silbaba despreocupadamente y lo vio hurgar la bolsa de su túnica, en busca de algo. Para su sorpresa extrajo un pañuelo en donde tenía envueltos dos ingredientes más.

La muchacha apretó los labios. Uno de los ingredientes parecía ser carne de Dragón marino, pero se veía absolutamente alterado, y los otros eran finos cabellos plateados. Inconfundibles.

¿Blaise? ¿Él había provocado que Malfoy quedase preñado? ¿Por qué?

Para cuando Hermione volvió a ver que el chico se levantaba, decidió no seguirle. Permaneció en el sitio, pensando si debía continuar mirando.

Draco Malfoy no fue testigo del momento en que se anexaron los dos ingredientes extras, así que no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas y, aún cuando viera lo que había ocurrido en la sala de los menesteres, tenía claro que el rubio deseó evitar las consecuencias. Excepto, claro, que Draco no sabía que quedaría preñado.

Hermione extrajo el giratiempo para regresar. Tenía que hablar con Draco. Y debía hacerlo pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho **

Draco despertó debido a la incómoda luz que sobre sus párpados y lanzó un gruñidito de inconformidad, antes de darse la vuelta en busca de un refugio. Lamentablemente no encontró el refugio deseado, y se encontró con un amplio espacio vació, justo al otro lado de la cama. Pese a lo molestó que resultó el descubrimiento, no le extrañó ver la cama vacía. En los últimos meses Harry había desarrollado la estresante costumbre de huir por las mañanas, específicamente si habían tenido algún encuentro sexual durante la noche.

Vaya, el rubio habría esperado que esta vez fuera el gran día del cambio.

Se notaba que a Harry le gustaba, incluso parecía disfrutar bastante, especialmente cuando le hacía perder a Draco el control de sus acciones, palabras o peticiones. Pero aún le daba vergüenza el día siguiente, donde tenía que despertar a su lado y enfrentarse a... ¿seguiría pensando que le reclamaría?

El rubio se estiró en la cama y sonrió cuando sintió ese bulto en su vientre. Harry había adquirido un admirable interés por esa parte de su anatomía, mimándolo y besándolo siempre que le era posible, muy especialmente bajo la protección de la alcoba.

Esos detalles habían hecho que el rubio aprendiese a adorar la situación en la que estaban. Incluso tuvo la idea de que esa pancita lo hacía ver más atractivo ante Harry, quien no podía parar de verlo, a medida que se hacía más voluminosa. De paso le había dado cierta ventaja para provocar al moreno y poco a poco se fue enamorando de lo que crecía en su interior.

No lo había esperado, cierto, pero formaba parte de lo que Harry más quería... Y Draco se encontró queriéndolo también, a medida que su pareja le aplicaba cremas especiales para calmar la comezón. Claro que el consumo de las cremas había aumentado un poco, debido a que Harry les había encontrado un uso corrupto para ellas.

El rubio estaba seguro de que podría cambiar su opinión, respecto a más hijos, si Harry le atendía de esa manera tan adictiva.

El problema era que Harry aún se apenaba por ser tan apasionado en las noches y dejaba solo a Draco en las mañanas. No sin antes correr las cortinas, para asegurarse de que el rubio despertara temprano. ¿Sería alguna indirecta irónica de su parte? Draco jamás había sido impuntual o dormilón, a comparación del desordenado moreno.

¿Seguiría pensando que a Draco le importaba que no le dejara dormir correctamente?

Tontito.

El rubio se incorporó y se frotó el abultado vientre. Buscó su ropa interior con la mirada, pero no encontró nada y suspiró ante la necesidad que Harry tenía por ocultar las apasionadas huellas de las horas que le había regalado.

Algo fastidiado caminó hacia el baño y se metió en el agua caliente, mientras pensaba en las múltiples heridas con las que tendría que ver a su consorte, una vez que bajara al almuerzo.

Desde que su padre inició los entrenamientos, ayudado por su madre, Harry había tenido varias dificultades para mantenerse sin cortes, contusiones o fracturas. El problema era que Draco había sido retirado de la mayoría de las pociones, por orden del sanador. Beberlas u olerlas podría provocarle malestares (aún más molestos) a su gestación, así que sólo tenía permitido estar cerca de aquellas pociones que le habían prescrito, que no eran muchas, de todas maneras.

El resultado era que Harry tenía que esperar a que su madre pudiera preparar las pociones cicatrizantes por sí misma. Su mamá era muy buena en ello, pero hasta ella admitía que Draco habría permitido una curación más rápida.

El rubio sonrió pensando en los mimos que tendría que hacer a las heridas de su esposo, cuando vio aparecer a uno de los elfos domésticos.

- Amo Malfoy, la señorita Granger ha venido a verlo, señor.

¿Granger?

- ¿A mí? - murmuró confundido - Querrás decir que viene a ver a Harry.

- La señorita ha pedido verle exclusivamente a usted. Ha dicho que es muy importante.

- Iré en cuanto termine de bañarme.

El elfo hizo una exagerada inclinación y desapareció.

Draco finalizó su baño y salió a vestirse, para dirigirse al estudio, donde Hermione esperaba. La encontró mirando detenidamente los ingredientes para las pociones, acomodados en las repisas. Él no se acercó. Esperó paciente a que ella volteara y le mirara con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Sabes lo que es la carne de "Dragón Marino"? - preguntó suavemente.

Draco parpadeó.

- Claro que lo sé.

- Conseguí un giratiempo para saber lo que había ocurrido - explicó ella y levantó una mano, para detener lo que Draco estuvo a punto de decirle -. No te estoy culpando, pese a lo que pude saber. Después de todo no fuiste tú quien colocó los últimos dos ingredientes. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a encontrarle razón a todo esto.

o.o.o

Harry entró a la casa cojeando. A esas alturas comenzaba a pensar que sus suegros eran un tanto exagerados, tratándose de sencillos entrenamientos. Pese a ello, estaba seguro que había aprendido muchas cosas, especialmente aquellas que debería esperar de un mortifago. Y era tranquilizador sentir que daba digna batalla a tan hábiles magos, ya que no era lo mismo a estar entrenando con Ron, o investigando con Hermione.

El muchacho suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina. Lo ideal habría sido atenderse las heridas, pero Draco tuvo una estricta orden por parte del sanador, para evitar las pociones, especialmente aquellas que requerían de ingredientes muy potentes, y daba la casualidad que la poción curativa así lo necesitaba; por lo que nadie le echaría en falta si caminaba a la cocina y comía un poco, al menos hasta que Narcisa pudiera preparar la poción ella misma y untarla en las heridas que, curiosamente, ella misma había causado.

De alguna manera, esos entrenamientos hacían que Harry conociera mejor a su nueva familia. Esas personas estaban comprometidas con el bando que habían tomado, y se preparaban para lo peor. El muchacho hasta había pensado que Albus debería hacer lo mismo. Es decir, prepararse para lo peor y aprender un poco de ello. No todo podría ser vencido mediante métodos corteses y nobles.

Los Malfoy lo sabían. Por ello se habían armado de todo aquello que pudiera servir. Aún el hechizo que pudiera ser más despreciable, servía para la causa y, por el momento, el único resultado aceptable era aquél que garantizaba el bienestar de la familia.

Incluso Draco estuvo sometiéndose a esos rigurosos entrenamientos. Lo que era digno de admiración, en verdad. Todo eso hablaba a Harry de una persona que tenía perfecta idea de lo que se esperaba de él. Alguien hábil, no sólo para hacer pociones o crear otras nuevas, sino el mago que estaría preparado para presentar combate, de ser necesario.

Era una lástima que Draco no pudiese mostrar sus habilidades, debido al embarazo, pero Harry esperaba poder convencerlo de tener un caballeroso encuentro, una vez que el bebé naciera.

El moreno entró a la cocina y sonrió al ver a un ocupado elfo.

- ¿El señor Potter desea algo? - preguntó la solicita criatura -. Snowy puede llamar a su primo, para que le atienda. Mientras tanto Snowy seguirá atendiendo a la invitada del joven señor Malfoy.

¿Invitada?

Harry se acercó a donde estaban los emparedados y cortó un trozo.

- No sabía que tuviese visita - era obvio que se refería a Draco.

- Una señorita amiga del amo Potter, que acaba de llegar, señor - informó el elfo.

¿Amiga suya? Harry enarcó una ceja. Sólo se le ocurría que Hermione había ido a la mansión.

Pero, ¿por qué no le había avisado?

- Será mejor que vaya a saludarla - dijo sin darle importancia y salió de la cocina.

¿En serio sería Hermione?

Harry avanzó con pasos suaves, para no lastimarse más, y sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

Posó las manos en la puerta, con la intención de empujarla y entrar, pero una frase le detuvo y permaneció quieto.

-... definitivamente hubo un anexo a la poción que creaste - dijo ella -. Dijiste que él no pudo conseguir la sustancia, además estaba adulterada.

- Claro que no pudo conseguirla - aseguró Draco -. No es un ingrediente que se venda tan fácilmente.

-¿Quién puede comprarlo? - insistió ella.

Draco guardó silencio. Harry estaba seguro que tendría el ceño fruncido. Siempre hacía eso cuando reflexionaba acerca de algo.

- Pocos... - musitó con incredulidad.

- Escucha Draco, estoy investigando el fondo de todo esto lo mejor que puedo, pero necesito ayuda. La tarde de Navidad tú entregaste el filtro de amor con una variación que no soy capaz de comprender. Si ya estaba completo, ¿por qué se anexó ese último ingrediente?

El rubio suspiró.

- Ese último ingrediente sólo puso a un destinatario: a mí.

- De esa manera Harry se enamoraría exclusivamente de ti.

- Así es...

Harry empalideció y se obligó a cerrar los labios.

¿Un filtro de amor?

¿Draco había creado una fórmula para que se enamorada de él?

El moreno retrocedió suavemente y caminó hacia la habitación.

¿Y por qué había creado la fórmula?

Todas las dudas que había tenido cuando se inició todo eso le inundaron de nuevo. De pronto se encontró recordando a Lucius Malfoy, a quien no le importaba el método, mientras obtuviera lo que deseaba.

¿Qué tan extraño sería que Draco estuviese de acuerdo con todo eso? Su interpretación había sido excelente, al grado de fingir que deseaba deshacerse del bebé, debido a que él estaba siendo atrapado también. Sin embargo todo inició debido a una poción de amor. Una poción creada por el propio Draco Malfoy.

Claro que sería un filtro potente. Draco había dado muestras de ser experto para cualquier tipo de poción, eso habría sido un juego de niños, comparado a lo que era capaz de realizar.

¿Y por qué Hermione no se lo informó, antes de hablar con Malfoy?

¿Qué sentido tenía que su amiga decidiera hablar con el rubio?

Harry permaneció en silencio, mirando la vacía habitación y caminó hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer.

A lo mejor... Hermione sólo deseaba aclarar las cosas, antes de decidir verle e informarle. Seguramente querría que Draco se lo explicara también, por eso decidió actuar así.

El moreno esperó a que eso ocurriera. Cualquier cosa que quisieran explicarle, las escucharía. Sin duda había una buena razón en todo eso; una que arreglaría las cosas, pese a que no pensaba volver a ser el bonachón esposo inmediatamente. Dejaría que Draco sufriera un poco, antes de perdonarle lo hecho.

Oh, pero no fue Hermione quien entró a la habitación.

Narcisa Malfoy fue quien penetró en el sitio, comenzando a hacerle curaciones, a medida que le hablaba sobre estrategias que podría usar en el próximo entrenamiento.

Bueno... Seguramente habían invitado a Hermione a almorzar con ellos. ¡Sí! Después de eso, ella y Draco le pedirían que hablaran al respecto y todo se arreglaría.

Claro que... eso tampoco pasó.

El desayuno fue como todos. Bueno, no totalmente. Harry había perdido el apetito y estaba dispuesto a tomar la situación de la manera más razonable posible.

Por eso escapó de casa al atardecer, justo tras haber dado el tiempo y las pistas necesarias a Draco, para decirle sobre la poción de amor.

Fue que comprendió que ser Malfoy era tomar las cosas con fría serenidad, incluso las relacionadas con la familia. Al menos eso le había enseñado Lucius, en esos duros entrenamientos. Mostrar serenidad, aún cuando fuera fingida, tenía la cualidad de desequilibrar al enemigo hasta permitir ver un punto débil.

Era lo que Harry necesitaba: un punto débil para causarles el mismo daño que recibió.

Y, para eso, necesitaba poner algunas cosas aprendidas, en práctica.

o.o.o

Draco se asomó al interior de la lechucería. Lo revisó cuidadosamente hasta fruncir el ceño y volvió a cerrar la elegante puerta. Tuvo que caminar al interior de la casa y acomodarse mejor la túnica, hasta levantar la mirada hacia sus padres, quienes esperaban en el comedor, para cenar.

- No está - murmuró.

Lucius enarcó una ceja ante eso.

- Seguro se ha perdido en la propiedad - dijo para tranquilizar a su hijo - Iré a buscarlo mientras cenan.

- Quiero buscar también - dijo Draco.

- Debes cuidar de ese nieto mío, Draco - detuvo el adulto - Será mejor que cenes. Llevaré a Harry a la habitación en cuanto le encuentre.

Pero Lucius no lo encontró. Ni esa noche, ni al día siguiente. Y justo cuando estaba por contemplar opciones nada positivas, tras tener que lidiar con la preocupación de su hijo, recibió un mensaje de la señora Weasley, quien, amablemente (y en contra de Harry) le hizo saber que había ido a la madriguera.

¿Por qué?

La inquietud fue lo que guió al patriarca de los Malfoy hacia el humilde sitio, siendo recibido por una suspicaz Molly, quien le miraba de manera desconfiada y enfadada, pese a que parecía estar preocupada por el asunto.

- No ha querido decirme la razón por la que está aquí - dijo con suavidad y apretó los labios - Si le han hecho algo, juro que no descansaré hasta que lo paguen.

- Guarda tus instintos maternales, Molly - susurró Lucius, colocando su túnica en el sofá - ¿Podría hablar con él?

- Si lo permite - ironizó ella - No nos ha dejado verlo, más que para lo estrictamente necesario, no sabemos nada.

Era eso lo que Licius debía cambiar. Así que se dejó guiar hasta la humilde habitación y penetró para encontrarse a su nuero, sentado sobre la cama, leyendo un pesado libro.

- Hola, Harry.

- Señor - murmuró el moreno con fría calma.

Parecía estar a punto de estallar emotivamente, pensó Lucius, pero parecía bastante interesado en mantenerse sereno. Eso le hizo sentir un poco orgulloso, ya que había sido mentor de esa maniobra. Sin embargo confirmaba la idea de que había algo mal. Y era absolutamente desventajoso no saber lo que era.

- Draco pregunta por ti - imitó la calma del chico - Ha sido bastante difícil convencerlo de que no se presente a esta morada, para verte.

Harry apretó los labios. Eso alertó a Lucius y avanzó dos pasos hacia el moreno.

- Dígale que le libero de su promesa - Harry pasó la hoja del libro.

- ¿Ha pasado algo en estos tres días? - inquirió el rubio - ¿Draco ha dicho algo inapropiado, para que te enfades así?

El moreno levantó la mirada hacia el rubio y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Si es así, le exigirá que se disculpe conmigo? - sonrió - ¿Haría eso para que vuelva con _esa familia_?

No parecía ser algo demasiado simple, comprendió Lucius, a medida que evaluaba las palabras del chico.

- Haría cualquier cosa por evitar un disgusto innecesario - murmuró con cautela.

Harry respingó y se puso de pie. Miraba al adulto con atención, hasta que una sonrisa nació en sus labios.

- Anule mi matrimonio con su hijo - dijo sencillamente - Eso evitaría un disgusto innecesario.

Algo muy malo había ocurrido y Lucius no tenía idea de su naturaleza. Lo que si sabía es que no podía arruinar sus planes concediendo peticiones impulsivas.

- Temo que eso no es posible, Harry.

- Ya no deseo estar casado con su hijo. Fue un error desde el principio.

- Te recuerdo que esto no inició a base de tus deseos, Harry.

- Oh si - ironizó el moreno -, esto inició porque yo _ofendí_ a su familia.

- La seguridad de mi nieto es prioritaria ahora. El congreso no vería con buenos ojos el hecho que desees abandonar a tu hijo.

- Es extraño que mencione a un puñado de ancianos justo en estos momentos - Harry sonrió y lo miró - He cumplido mi deber... En lo que a mí respecta, no tengo nada más qué hacer al lado de su hijo.

- No es una prudente decisión.

- ¿Y qué hará para cambiarla? - se burló le moreno - ¿Demandarme?

Lucius lo miró con atención.

- Lo necesario.

Harry vio que el rubio se retiraba y pensó que era una ironía ya que le había dado la respuesta a sus problemas.

Había un órgano legal inmiscuido en todo eso, justo el que le obligó a tomar responsabilidad de la demanda levantada por los Malfoy. Ese órgano debía castigar la saña con la que habían actuado. En pocas palabras, Harry también podía demandar justicia al daño recibido.

Por otro lado no creía que el seños Malfoy pudiese mentir ante ancianos dotados de toda clase de medios para extraer la verdad. Había muchas incongruencias en la información accidental que Harry descubrió. Y por mucho que le doliera admitir, aún esperaba descubrir que todo había sido un mal entendido.

o.o.o

Siete magos habían atendido la demanda de Harry Potter. El moreno recordó el día en que estuvo bajo las miradas penetrantes de una cantidad mayor de ancianos y se sintió incómodo, al ser el causante de que ese consejo se volviese a reunir.

Claro que era una situación totalmente distinta. Los hombres estaban ahí para juzgar la situación en la que se encontraría su contrato matrimonial, y para eso debían contar con la presencia de su consorte.

Draco Malfoy llegó 5 minutos tarde. Estaba acompañado por sus padres, quienes parecían seriamente preocupados. El rubio posó sus ojos en Harry, dejando ver una emoción que incomodó al moreno, pero desvió la vista en cuanto Narcisa se inclinó a susurrarle algo. Entonces avanzó hacia la silla que lucía en medio de ese sitio, hasta que uno de los jueces se puso de pie.

-Señor Lucius Malfoy. Dado el delicado estado del joven Malfoy, sería mejor que sea usted, quien se someta a las preguntas.

Draco parpadeó confundido.

- ¿No cree que es exagerado desear aplicar _veritaserum_? - murmuró Lucius.

- El señor Potter así lo exige.

Harry apretó los labios y desvió la mirada de Draco. Ya no quería mentiras. Debía saber exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y esa era la única manera que se le ocurría. Vio que Lucius se acercaba al centro del lugar y palmeaba el hombro de su hijo. Draco lo miró con incertidumbre y accedió a tomar el lugar que habían dispuesto para su madre y él, mientras uno de los jueces se acercaba con la poción en la mano.

- Disculpa, Lucius, pero debemos asegurarnos de que no evadas los efectos - murmuró el juez y sacó la varita para murmurar un hechizo al rubio.

Harry miró todo atentamente hasta que las tres gotas fueron vaciadas en el interior de la boca del rubio y se inició con las preguntas.

Nombre, edad, cargo... Eso no importaba mucho a Harry. Cuando el juez volteó a verlo, indicándole que iniciarían, el chico sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Planeó usted unir en matrimonio al señor Harry Potter y a su hijo, Draco Malfoy?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía la respuesta que deseaba escuchar. Con eso le bastaría para volver a creer en su familia. Sin embargo no había sido muy bendecido por la buena suerte.

- Sí.

El moreno bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, cuando volvió a levantarla se encontró con la expresión consternada de Draco y torció los labios. ¿Ahora fingiría no haberlo sabido?

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? - preguntó Harry, mirando directamente a Draco. Demostrándole que ya no podría engañarlo.

- La única manera era preñando a uno de los dos: mi hijo o el propio Potter.

Draco se llevó ambas manos a la boca y volteó a ver a su madre, quien suspiró con tristeza.

- Lo hicimos por tu bien - susurró ella.

- Dijiste que no tenías idea... - dijo Draco en un hilo de voz - Dijiste que fue... mi irresponsabilidad.

- Y para eso necesitó de una poción de amor - continuó Harry con una ceja enarcada -. Mi amiga Hermione vio el momento en que Draco se la entregó a Blaise Zabini. ¿Por qué está relacionado Blaise Zabini?

Lucius permaneció sereno.

- Él accedió a desarrollar mi plan.

Harry volteó a mirar al consejo.

- Según comprendo, tengo derecho a exigir el reparo de la calumnia que se me ha levantado. Jamás estuve sentimentalmente atraído a Draco Malfoy, todo fue una trampa de esta familia para envolverme en ella.

- ¿Cuál es el reparo que exige, señor Potter? - preguntó uno de los jueces - La familia Malfoy está obligada a concederle cualquier cosa que desee.

- Quiero la disolución de mi contrato matrimonial y la custodia de mi hijo.

- ¡¡NOO!! - gritó Draco, y se liberó del brazo de su madre para caminar al centro del sitio, acercándose a Harry - ¡¡Tienes que escucharme!! ¡¡No tenía idea de todo esto!!

- Tú hiciste la poción de amor - murmuró Harry con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir.

- Sí - admitió el rubio - ¡Pero no planeaba que te enamoraras de mí! ¡¡No planeaba embarazarme de tu hijo!!

- Basta de mentiras. No voy a creerte.

Draco se mojó los labios y miró los rostros de los jueces.

- ¡Dame la poción también! - dijo con determinación - ¡Pregúntame lo que quieras, bajo efecto del _veritaserum._

Harry miró al rubio. Por un momento sintió que su rabia flaqueaba, más al notar la angustia en su rostro. Sin embargo no podía aceptar creerle tan fácilmente. Ya lo había hecho por esos meses y todo resultó una mentira.

- Sabes que no puedes tomar el _veritaserum _- murmuró con enfado -. Al final de cuentas eres experto en mentir... No me extrañaría que esto formara parte de eso.

Harry caminó para salir del lugar. Cuando estuvo fuera, se encontró con la triste mirada de Albus.

- No deberías apresurarte, Harry.

- Para usted sólo fueron seis meses los perdidos - murmuró el chico - , yo perdí el corazón en ese tiempo - continuó avanzando. Necesitaba descansar.

Ya no quería saber nada del asunto.

Ya no quería escuchar a Draco, exigiendo que le diera oportunidad de explicarlo todo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: **

Pequeñas correcciones del capítulo anterior. He reducido el paso de los meses a 6, no a 7. Gracias.

**Capitulo nueve. Flashback **

"Madre, padre, hay algo que debo informarles".

Todo empezó con esa frase. Lucius Malfoy había tenido razones de peso para odiar ese verano en especial.

Primero tuvo un desagradable encuentro con el jodido de Potter. Supuestamente no debería haber estado a la vista del chico, pero un error lo expuso de forma un tanto innecesaria, justo cuando obtuvo lo que le habían ordenado conseguir, y debió volver con su amo.

Pues el camuflaje no duró lo necesario y el hombre se vio obligado a enfrentarse con el chico. Lo que había sido algo por demás amargo, especialmente cuando la diferencia mágica se hizo presente, obligando a Lucius a huir a casa, donde pudo _lamerse las heridas_ con mayor discreción.

Estando en su hogar, tuvo bastante tiempo para reflexionar, mientras miraba a su ágil hijo trabajar en una poción que permitiría una curación más rápida. Entonces tuvo que admitir que Draco no tendría oportunidad de someter a Potter, no bajo medios convencionales, al menos. Así que debía comenzar a pensar en la forma de vencer al héroe. Y tuvo que admitir que no sólo era Voldemort quien buscaba una debilidad en el muchacho.

Ah, pero hubo ingratas sorpresas para esos escasos dos meses. Y la segunda se presentó justo en una cena familiar, donde Draco llegó acompañado de esas palabras, captando la atención de ambos.

Lucius jamás había visto problema en la seguridad de su hijo, no hasta que se sintió víctima de ella, y ese verano estaría lleno de aspectos que influirían bastante en su futuro, especialmente cuando Draco dejaba claro que no había un futuro por el cual luchar.

- Soy homosexual... - murmuró con una tranquilidad casi ensayada -. Ningún argumento, razón, o conveniencia, me hará cambiar eso.

El hombre estaba terriblemente devastado.

De nada sirvió amenazar al joven. Ninguna presión, familiar, monetaria o hereditaria, lograría convencer a su hijo de desistir de esa tonta idea.

Estaban jodidos.

Lucius estuvo encerrado en su habitación, evitando hablar con su único hijo, dejando absolutamente claro que no aceptaba su postura; hasta que dio con la solución.

Afortunadamente, su hijo no sería el único hombre que se declararía amante de los caballeros... Y el adulto se encargó de investigar más a fondo, hasta encontrarse con la preciada poción que daría descendencia a Draco, aún cuando tuviera sexo con otro hombre.

Para entonces, Lucius estaba desesperado por recuperar ese futuro por el que había luchado tantos años. Eso restaba importancia al sexo de _la madre_. Su recompensa sería saber que tendría un nieto.

Ah, pero Draco podía ser muy necio cuando quería y Lucius sabía que no podía proponerle esa opción, corría el riesgo de elegir a cualquier palurdo como pareja, sin contar, claro, con la aberración que Draco sentía por los niños.

Eso lo convenció de que debía ser quien eligiera y actuara.

La persona que cubría con los requisitos deseados para formar parte de la familia Malfoy resultó ser la menos esperada.

o.o.o

- ... por eso necesito la ayuda de alguien discreto... Alguien de quien Draco no sospeche, en cuanto las consecuencias sean evidentes. En todo caso, alguien a quien no _afecten_ los reclamos.

Blaise Zabini tenía muchas inquietudes dignas de ser aclaradas, sin embargo prefirió permanecer en silencio a medida que miraba a ese tranquilo hombre.

Sabía que Draco planeó confesar la verdad a sus padres ese verano. Incluso le había informado de todo aquello que denigraría, dadas las sagradas costumbres de su familia.

Ya se esperaba alguna medida en contra, de parte del señor Malfoy, de hecho Draco debió prever algo así. ¡Vaya medidas!

El chico tuvo el inmediato pensamiento de que no deseaba tener un padre como el de Draco, después de eso estuvo escuchando las palabras del adulto y coincidió en una cosa con él: no deseaba que cualquier imbécil fuera escogido por su amigo.

o.o.o

Draco levantó la mirada en dirección de su amigo y enarcó una ceja, haciéndole saber que estaba molesto por su falta de puntualidad. Lo vio acomodarse a su lado y decidió que estaba desperdiciando desprecio en alguien que no lo canalizaría de forma divertida; al menos no para él.

-Es la cena de Navidad más solitaria que he visto -fue el saludo de Blaise, quien estiró la mano para servirse ensalada.

-Deberías considerar el evento que hemos planeado -murmuró el rubio-. No creo que sea más divertido ahora que cuando el comedor esté lleno de estudiantes.

-Ya te expliqué que no es conveniente.

-En realidad no me lo has explicado -señaló y miró hacia la entrada del comedor, por donde entró Potter, hasta dirigirse a la mesa correspondiente-. Debo pensar bien en la forma de aprovecharme de todo esto - lo vio comenzar a comer.

-Ya te he ayudado- Blaise soltó una risita-. Potter se enamorará de ti.

Un trozo de carne cayó del tenedor que Draco estaba sosteniendo y se obligó a cerrar los labios, antes de fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Qué?- musitó.

-He agregado un cabello tuyo a la poción.

-¿Por qué jodidos hiciste eso?- aulló con enfado y se puso de pie- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

- Si fuera tú, no me preocuparía por esa insignificancia- Blaise lamió un poco de salsa de un dedo-. Potter acaba de beber el brebaje, justo en este momento.

Draco volvió a posar sus ojos en Potter, en ese instante había colocado el vaso sobre la mesa. Lo demás ocurrió de forma bastante irreal; los ojos verdes del moreno se conectaron con los de él y, ambos sostuvieron la mirada por algunos segundos, hasta que un compañero le dijo algo, y ambos rieron.

De alguna manera no parecían los ojos de alguien perdidamente enamorado. No porque Draco hubiese visto a muchos jóvenes enamorados, sin embargo fue quien creó la poción y sabía los efectos que debía esperar.

¿Sería posible que Blaise hubiese mentido y Potter no bebió el brebaje?

Antes de que Draco volteara a preguntar a su amigo, notó que los ojos del moreno se volvieron a posar en él. Hubo algo inquietante que hizo que el rubio apretara los labios y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba Potter y se plantó frente a él.

-Ven conmigo- ordenó.

Potter levantó la mirada hacia él y enarcó una ceja.

-Creo que no Malfoy- murmuró con burla, provocando que sus compañeros rieran-. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Cualquier cosa es mejor a estar cerca de ti.

En verdad no parecía alguien bajo efecto de un filtro de amor. Draco debería sentirse desilusionado ya que estuvo trabajando bastante en la receta; sin embargo debería admitir que no era el caso. De cualquier manera, no era conveniente confiarse. Así que obligó al moreno a ponerse de pie y lo arrastró de la bufanda.

-¡Basta Malfoy! ¡Todos miran!

Incongruencia número uno. El rubio ignoró las ridículas protestas del moreno, rogando por alcanzar la salida del comedor sin que nadie le detuviera. Aunque era bastante extraño que no intervinieran los demás alumnos, pero pensó que debían estar bastante impactados. Y no era para menos; usualmente Potter se defendía con más énfasis y mejores resultados.

Así que lograr salir del comedor, caminar por los pasillos y detenerse de repente, fue bastante inesperado.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Malfoy?- gruñó el moreno, acomodándose la bufanda, ya que había quedado muy apretada - ¿A dónde vamos?

Buena pregunta, pensó Draco con un bufido. Lo otro que se estaba preguntando era la razón por la que tuvo que arrastrar al muchacho. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-¿Draco?

-¡Oh, Merlín! - gimió el rubio al darse cuenta de que llamaba por su nombre y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡Mierda! - estalló y volteó a mirar al moreno- ¡No te atrevas a enamorarte de mí, Potter!

Harry volvió a enarcar una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?

Diablos.

El rubio estaba por responder a eso, pero no lo hizo. Lo cierto es que Potter no parecía completamente influenciado por la poción. Quizá el efecto estaba siendo lento, por alguna razón.

-Vamos - dijo con energía y lo arrastró hasta la entrada de la sala de los menesteres. Empujó la puerta y vio con satisfacción el montón de ingredientes, perfectamente acomodados-. Quédate quieto -ordenó y comenzó a hacer anotaciones rápidas, a medida que seleccionaba ingredientes.

En realidad no habría problema si lograba crear el antídoto a tiempo. Al parecer la poción estaba surtiendo efecto, pero de forma bastate lenta. Sólo era cuestión de obtener el antídoto.

Draco trabajó rápidamente, ignorando el parloteo del moreno. No debería ser complicado crear una poción que le sirviera; después de todo, tenía perfecta idea de los ingredientes que debía utilizar.

-Draco... ¿qué haces? - le escuchó hablar. Era curioso, pero resultaba irritante que no usara su bélico tono de voz.

- No me distraigas - ordenó con un gruñido y continuó trabajando.

Escucharlo suspirar no mejoró su humor.

-Me aburre verte haciendo eso. Creí que me habías secuestrado para algo más _interesante_.

El rubio soltó una risita ante eso.

- No te traje aquí por _distraerte_, Potter. Créeme que es lo último que pasa por mi cabeza - agregó un ingrediente más y comenzó a revolver, esperando el primer hervor.

-¿Debo ser yo quien te _distraiga_?

-¡No jodas!

Draco se inclinó para agregar un ingrediente más. Pronto podría probar la primera muestra.

Concentrado en eso, no se dio cuenta cuando el moreno se acercó hasta él, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-¿Y, qué haces? - preguntó Harry sobresaltando al rubio que, soltó un ingrediente en el caldero.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Potter, lo arruinaste! - aulló el rubio con indignación, aguantando el impulso que tuvo de meter la mano en el líquido caliente para recuperar el ingrediente- ¡Maldición! -volteó para enfrentarlo- ¡¿Estás contento ahora?!

El moreno lo miró consternado. Pronto ese gesto se vio cambiado por una retorcida sonrisa y atrapó a Draco con un ágil movimiento.

-Si -ronroneó-, estoy más contento.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -se alteró el rubio, ante la sorpresiva cercanía y empujó al chico- ¡No puedo desaprovechar el tiempo!

-¡Coincido con eso! -Harry apoyó los labios junto a la mejilla del rubio- Deberíamos aprovechar.

-¡No!

Harry aprovechó la inútil lucha que realizaba el rubio y calló sus protestas.

La acción tomó totalmente desprevenido a Draco, quien se halló sometido por unos labios exigentes. Jamás encontró a Harry tan fuerte y se encontró con la espalda pegada contra la mesa, donde tuvo que acomodar el trasero para no perder el equilibrio. Aunque no era sencillo conservarlo cuando el cuerpo de Harry empujaba con bastante firmeza. Fue la demanda que Harry realizaba, lo que hizo que el rubio reaccionara y volvió a empujarlo, logrando romper el beso recibido.

-Será mejor que me vaya -gruñó con molestia y se liberó para caminar hacia la salida-. Debo trabajar en otro tipo de antídoto.

-¿Quieres curarme de algo? -lamentablemente, Harry volvió a atraparlo por la espalda - Eres tan lindo, ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?

-Basta, Potter -el rubio intentó volver a liberarse.

-Me encantas.

Draco se planteó golpear a Harry entre las piernas para poder escapar. Lo malo es que la idea se le ocurrió muy tarde y sintió que lo giraban para que esos exigentes labios cubrieran su boca, abriéndose paso con esa inquieta lengua para acariciarlo con una maestría de la que no le creía poseedor y pronto dejó de importar el sabor de la cerveza de mantequilla que había bebido. Simplemente levantó los brazos para pasarlos por el cuello del moreno y acercarlo contra su cuerpo.

El calor del cuerpo de Harry pareció bañarlo de forma arrolladora; invadiendo sus sentidos y nublando toda clase de razonamiento.

-Potter, no -susurró débilmente.

-Harry -corrigió el moreno- llámame así.

-Esto... no está bien.

Harry sonrió. Era un gesto que Draco jamás había visto. Lo grave es que le alteró el corazón de forma novedosa.

-Está bien, Draco -tranquilizó el moreno, acariciándole una mejilla- y es porque te amo.

Draco no debería rendirse a unas palabras tan odiosamente dulces. Lo cierto es que no pudo mostrar resistencia y se dejó guiar a la cama que debió aparecer en algún momento. Después ya no supo nada de sí mismo; sencillamente dejó que las cosas pasaran.

o.o.o

El despertar que Draco tuvo la madrugada de Navidad, fue uno de los más extraños que hubiera experimentado en su corta vida. Y es que no podía decir que era a los que tuvo anteriormente, no cuando había encontrado ese rostro familiar a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Mirar a Harry así, a su lado, con esa tranquila expresión, mientras dormía, resultaba suficiente para alterar el corazón del rubio. Y eso resultaba inesperado.

Draco hizo un rápido repaso de los ingredientes que necesitó para crear la potente poción y apretó los labios cuanto tuvo que admitir el excelente trabajo realizado, especialmente cuando existía la posibilidad de traspasar el efecto hacia alguien más. Claro que el rubio no planeó dar oportunidad a que ese traspaso existiera, Potter no debía tener la capacidad de abordar, besar, seducir y follar a un solo individuo, ya que estaría interesado en todos los que estuviesen a su alcance visual; fue por ello que no agregaron ningún ingrediente para darle destino al filtro. Tomando eso en cuenta, el plan tuvo un terrible fallo.

El chico suspiró y se arropó mejor con las mantas. Lo cierto es que no tenía derecho a quejarse. Potter fue la cosa más amable, sexy e interesante que pudo conocer. Algo con lo que cualquier chico gay querría encontrarse y por lo que estaría plenamente agradecido. Además no había muchos estudiantes en el sitio, por lo que no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie. Sencillamente podía tomar eso como la oportunidad de... _probar_ que el chico dorado era perfecto. Lo que era una jodida mierda, sinceramente.

Draco tendría mucho tiempo para lamentar haberse fiado de Blaise; por el momento debía sacar provecho a la "broma", pese a que salió algo diferente a lo que esperaba. Sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo: Potter cayendo rendido bajo los encantos de alguien.

El problema era que Draco no pensaba que fuese divertido estar alardeando al respecto, especialmente por lo incómodo que se mostraba su traicionero corazón con la situación, así que lo más prudente era pensar que eso no ocurrió.

¿Debería intentar crear el antídoto, ahora que los efectos estaban completamente instalados en el corazón de Potter?

No. Eso era más complicado. Quizá... debería borrar ese hecho de la memoria del chico.

Draco volteó para volver a tener ese rostro tranquilo frente a él y sonrió.

Sí, esa opción era la mejor. Potter no recordaría lo que había ocurrido esa noche; ni siquiera tendría que lidiar con el hecho de "amarlo" y tener que aprender que lo suyo no era tan simple con esa jodida palabra. No tendría que pelear con sus amigos por haberse fijado en la persona equivocada o pensar constantemente en esa noche.

Era lo mejor.

El rubio se acercó y acurrucó su cuerpo contra el del moreno, quien despertó con un gruñido, antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír.

- Te amo.

- Tonto - Draco suspiró, sintiendo que los brazos de Harry le rodeaban -. Sabes que eso es imposible.

- Es posible, porque es lo que siento. Te amo.

- No me amas - replicó el rubio, antes de que esos labios volvieran a cubrir su boca -. Jamás me amaste y nunca me amarás...

El moreno dejó ver una expresión que apretó el corazón de Draco. Si no lo hacía pronto, estaría tentado a vivir con esa mentira. Por eso se aseguró de alcanzar su varita y lanzar el hechizo de una buena vez.

Vistió al moreno y se encargó de borrar toda evidencia de lo que había pasado. Salió de la habitación y caminó por los solitarios pasillos.

Guardaría celosamente el secreto del pequeño desliz de Harry Potter. Mientras tanto, podría seguir con su camino, sabiendo lo mucho que había dejado de odiar al Gryffindor y lo bueno que era en la cama.

Por el momento, eso era suficiente.

Podría seguir, fingiendo que no ocurrió y no contemplaría la posibilidad de torcer su camino a favor de Harry Potter, debido a sentimentalismos ridículos. Porque, entre tantas dudas que había en la mente de Draco, estaba seguro de una cosa: ese amor no era real.

o.o.o

Harry sorbió del tenedor y trató de no dejar escapar el espagueti de sus labios. No lo logró y terminó con el alimento en la barbilla, por lo que levantó una mano para tomarlo entre los dedos y llevárselo a la boca, inmediatamente de eso comenzó a chuparse los dedos hasta dejarlos totalmente limpios y volver a tomar el tenedor.

- Harry, eso es asqueroso - regañó Hermione.

- Sigue leyendo, _Mione_ - dijo Harry sin mostrarse muy arrepentido por ser descubierto en esa situación y continuó comiendo.

- Intento almorzar también - bufó ella.

- Entonces no mires hacia acá - dijo el moreno con mucha lógica y volvió a meterse un bocado de espagueti.

La chica gruñó y volvió a concentrarse en su libro, atrapando un sándwich con una mano para comenzar a comerlo. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia Ron, quien se había estado acercando de manera un tanto ruidosa, sin poder librarse de uno de los estudiantes de tercero, quien estaba seriamente encantado con él, debido a su última actuación en un partido de quidditch. Fue eso lo que permitió que Hermione se diera cuenta de esa atenta mirada gris que estaba concentrada en dirección de ellos; le pareció un tanto curioso, pero no fue algo que durara mucho, ya que el rubio apretó los labios, antes de voltear hacia el lado opuesto de donde Blaise intentaba llamar su atención.

A decir verdad jamás había visto que esos dos tuviesen problemas. De hecho Malfoy siempre irradiaba una armonía casi enfermiza, si se relacionaba con Zabini. De todas maneras, Hermione no le dio importancia y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura de su libro, hasta que un estruendo llamó la atención de ella, junto la de todos los estudiantes que estaban comiendo. Entonces vieron que Malfoy caminaba fuera del sitio, con Blaise tras él, ¿disculpándose?

Vaya que estaban pasando cosas bastantes curiosas.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

o.o.o

- Oh, vamos Draco - insistió Zabini, caminando tras él -. Han pasado semanas desde eso. ¿No crees que sea ridículo que sigas molesto por eso?

- No lo sé, Blaise -ironizó el rubio, sin dejar de caminar -. Se supone que nos divertiríamos juntos. En cambio me encuentro con que te has divertido a costa mía. ¡Nadie se divierte a costa mía!

Blaise sonrió.

- En realidad creo que fuiste quien se divirtió más, con esto, Draco - ronroneó de manera socarrona, sin dejar de seguirlo -. No pudo ser tan malo. No si pasaste con él toda la noche.

- No es el punto - gruñó el rubio - ¡Me utilizaste! - volteó a verlo - ¿Qué ganabas colocándome como destinatario de esa maldita poción? Pudiste colocar a cualquier otro.

Blaise suspiró.

- Deberías ser un poco más honesto contigo mismo, amigo.

- ¿Qué? - el rubio enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Aún crees que es sano y totalmente normal estar tan obsesionado con alguien?

- ¡Yo odio a Harry Potter! - exclamó - ¡Es normal que...! - se interrumpió y miró a Blaise. - No. Ni siquiera lo insinúes.

- Me lo agradecerás cuando admitas eso que ocultas, amigo - el chico sonrió y palmeó el hombro del rubio y se dio la vuelta para retirarse -. Por el momento, acabas de desperdiciar un buen filtro de amor, al borrarle la memoria a Potter. Ahora tendrás que conquistarlo a la antigua.

- ¡¡Jódete!! - gritó Draco con indignación.

o.o.o

Lamentablemente para Draco, la situación no estaba siendo muy amable con él y llegó el día en que ser el único que supiera de ese "sucio" secreto, comenzó a afectarle. No sólo había dejado de incordiar al chico Potter, sino que también había sido víctima de una infección que le tenía decaído y sin ánimos de nada, muy especialmente por el maldito malestar que le movía el jodido suelo en momentos inadecuados.

No bastaba con tener que librarse de las insinuaciones de Blaise, ahora también tenía que obligarse a caminar a la enfermería para pedir un remedio a la maldita infección.

Claro que Draco no era un chico con mucho tiempo, menos aún cuando la temporada de exámenes prometía ser atroz, y decidió que podría recetarse a sí mismo, a medida que se preparaba para el evento, pese a que faltaban algunos meses.

Ya de paso, podía pensar en comenzar a atender a su padre, quien había decidido comenzar volver a hablarle, luego del disgusto que se llevó en verano.

Sin embargo, auto recetarse tampoco había sido buena idea. De alguna manera, el rubio desestabilizó su magia, cosa que comenzó a ser notable, especialmente un día que trató de regresar un hechizo a Potter, logrando que el impacto le diera totalmente en la nariz, y le dejara sin olfato por tres días.

Claro que el rubio no pensaba alardear de ello; es más, no oler las cosas, entre ellas la comida, mejoró un poco su malestar; sin embargo no fue nada beneficioso al tercer día, cuando tuvo un catastrófico resultado en su poción restauradora, debido a que no pudo percibir el aroma agrio que le alertaba la anexión del último ingrediente.

Las cosas no habían terminado de estar mal, hasta que Draco vio interrumpido su camino por el profesor Snape, quien esperó a que todos los alumnos salieran de las mazmorras.

- Ven - ordenó con frialdad y caminó a su despacho.

Draco suspiró y caminó tras su padrino. Al estar en el sitio, se acomodó en una silla, mirando al adulto revolver algunas cosas, antes de extraer una ampolleta con contenido transparente.

- ¿Qué es eso? - murmuró, al no reconocer la poción.

- Me han informado que tus niveles mágicos están muy bajos - dijo Severus y se acercó para mirarlo -. Hoy he podido comprobar algo de eso.

- He pillado una infección estomacal - se defendió el chico.

- También he sabido que presentas una peculiar concentración mágica, manifestada de forma horrorosamente "dulce" - gruñó casi con asco.

- ¿Dulce? - parpadeó el chico y vio que Snape se acercaba con la ampolleta. La abrió y se la extendió, pero el chico retrocedió al instante -. Eso apesta, padrino.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

- Creí que habías perdido el olfato.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido.

- Lo perdí hace tres días - aceptó y se cubrió la nariz -. En verdad apesta.

- Mal por ti - ironizó el adulto y tomó a Draco con fuerza para colocar el dedo índice en labios del rubio, metiéndolo de manera bastante violenta para acercar el recipiente con una clara intención. A decir verdad no logró que el rubio probase una sola gota ya que se libró inmediatamente, con una interesante descarga de magia que estrelló varios recipientes de cristal, justo con el cuerpo de su padrino, quien aterrizó a varios metros, con la ampolleta entre las manos.

Antes de que el chico lograra sentirse horrorizado por ello, vio que Snape metía el dedo impregnado de saliva en la boca de la ampolleta y agitaba la poción hasta que se puso de un intenso color... rosa.

¿Rosa?

- ¿Qué poción es esa? - insistió Draco.

- Es un predictor - gruñó Severus y guardó la poción en la bolsa de su túnica para mirar a Draco son enfado - ¡¿Quién fue?!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Por todos los diablos, Draco! - vociferó el hombre - ¡No me vengas con que no sabes! ¡Se necesita más que sexo para estar preñado! Es evidente que tuvo un auxiliar mágico. No pudo aparecer sólo porque sí.

A decir verdad Draco estaba más concentrado en el término "preñado" que en el resto de la palabrería que su indignado padrino decía. La explicación de su supuesto malestar estomacal comenzó a amoldarse a razones mucho más creíbles y comenzó a perder el color de su rostro, a medida que notaba que su padrino se ponía más frenético.

- Es imposible... - murmuró suavecito, sin lograr interrumpir el monólogo de Snape - ¡No estoy preñado! - exclamó con furia.

Severus miró a su ahijado y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Quién?

- Eso no importa - replicó el rubio - Se necesita de un ingrediente muy especial para preñar a un varón, y estoy seguro de no haberlo usado. - gruñó - Claro que no, debo tener otra cosa.

- Supongamos que es... _otra cosa_ - siseó Severus con malicia - Es decir, eres el mejor en pociones; quizá puedas llegar a ser tan bueno como yo... En todo caso es imposible que confundas los ingredientes...

- ¡Ni siquiera poseo ese maldito ingrediente! - se exasperó el rubio.

- En todo caso - ignoró el hombre - debo asegurarme de haber equivocado el test - enarcó una ceja, ya que ambos sabían que eso era imposible -. Pero... si no es así - miró al rubio - debes comprender que mi deber es informar a tu padre.

- ¡No! - Draco apretó los labios.

- No hay nada de qué temer, si, según tú, estoy equivocado.

¿Y si no era así?

El muchacho se mojó los labios.

- No estoy preñado - insistió.

- Averigüémoslo.

Descubrir el placer que su padrino expresaba ante la confirmación de un hecho en el que sencillamente tenía razón, comprobó a Draco que las cosas si podían ser peores.

Estando ahí, a la mañana siguiente, acostado en una cama de la enfermería, con la irrefutable opinión de una experta, le hicieron comprender que algo había salido más que mal, muy especialmente con lo que su magia rebelaba.

A decir verdad era algo increíble que todo eso ocurriera; más cuando no creía que Potter tuviese algún tipo de extraña, increíble y admirable cualidad mágica que le permitió preñarlo en una noche.

Asombroso.

Oh, pero no fue lo peor. Para su mala fortuna, su padrino Severus tenía un oscuro sentido de la responsabilidad, especialmente cuando se trataba del noble deber de protegerlo y guiarlo por el camino de la rectitud.

Severus no debió opinar que Draco había obrado con rectitud, al quedar preñado. Y tampoco estuvo dispuesto a guardar el secreto, así que el rubio se vio acorralarlo frente a sus padres quienes llegaron al colegio, días después, discutiendo acaloradamente entre ellos, hablando tonterías sobre ejemplos, educación y consecuencias. Dos horas después tuvo que verlos hablando con el Director Dumbledore, exigiendo la pronta localización del responsable de tan atroz ofensa.

Draco no pensaba decir la identidad del otro padre, sin embargo fue un error subestimar al poderoso anciano, y se encontró con tres expresiones sorprendidas, cuando el nombre de Harry Potter fue revelado entre la luz del hechizo indagador.

Después de eso todo fue bastante irreal.


	10. Especial de Navidad LEMON

**Especial de Navidad **

_**Contenido: **_

Una pequeña (y pervertida) pausa en la noche de Navidad, desde la perspectiva de Harry.

¿Qué era lo que Harry estaba sintiendo realmente?

_¿Pensaron que les dejaría sin regalo de Navidad? ;*_

_Algo tarde, pero con muchísimo cariño. A estas fechas también es mi regalo de cumpleaños (fue el 2), así que festejémonos juntas._

_Dejen su carta a los reyes magos, ya casi tengo el capítulo 10~_

_Agradezco a todas esas __escenas pornográficas__ que me inspiraron xD, a Lady V. por opinar que Harry es demasiado experto para ser la primera vez XD y a Alesh, quien hizo ver lo peligroso que era dejar este especial sin lemon XD. ¡Se lo deben, chicas!_

_Akiko_

o.o.o

El corazón de Draco latía de forma apresurada. Harry podía sentirlo justo en la mano que tenía posada encima de ese pecho agitado; subiendo y bajando apresuradamente.

Adorable.

Harry sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia esos asustados ojos grises. Justificó el miedo en ellos al instante, ya que podía entender la inseguridad del rubio; habría pensado que sería lo más normal que él estuviese inseguro también, pero no era así por alguna razón.

Sin embargo no era algo que le preocupase. El sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho le hacía sentir pleno, satisfecho y... feliz.

Sí, de esa manera podía explicar toda esa compleja gama de sensaciones que se amontonaban en su corazón, haciéndolo latir de una forma tan desordenada como en el pecho de Draco.

Entonces se le ocurrió que Draco tampoco había esperado que ese sentimiento surgiera. A lo mejor era eso lo que le hacía mostrarse inseguro, pese a que pasaba exactamente lo contrario con Harry.

No debería preocuparse, porque el mismo Harry no estaba preocupado.

Deseaba transmitir esa misma seguridad a Draco. Hacerle ver lo maravilloso que resultaba ese sentimiento, ahora que lo había descubierto.

- Hey, Draco - llamó el moreno, sosteniendo la barbilla del rubio para que le mirara -. Realmente estoy enamorado de ti.

El rubio gimió. Era un gesto que parecía querer advertir a Harry lo mal que estaba eso, pero el moreno no alcanzó a verlo y apartó las manos con las que Draco se había cubierto la cara.

- Entiende, Potter, tú no me amas.

- Estoy seguro de lo que siento.

- ¡Pero no deberías estar confiado de lo que lo provoca! -exclamó Draco con desesperación.

¿Lo que provocaba ese sentimiento?

¿Por qué debería importarle eso? Era fantástico haberlo descubierto y tener a Draco ahí, con él.

- Eres quien provoca este sentimiento en mí - murmuró el moreno -. No hay nada qué pueda hacerme desconfiar en ello.

Draco pareció querer decir varias cosas que contradijeran las palabras de Harry, sin embargo el moreno había comprendido que no podía darle el lujo de dudar. Fue por ello que se inclinó hacia él para callar cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de sus labios.

Hablar no servía si solo aumentaba la vacilación en Draco. Por el momento era mejor dejarle sentir todo eso que Harry no estaba logrando hacerle entender con palabras.

Sus labios se mostraron firmes y no dejaron que el rubio se librara. Pronto alcanzó a sentir el sabor dulce del jugo que el rubio había estado bebiendo y lo escuchó gemir de nuevo. Ello provocó que Harry liberara las muñecas de Draco, sostenidas por encima de su cabeza. Al instante lo sintió colocar una mano sobre su hombro, antes de volverla a retirar, como si el contacto le quemara.

Harry rompió el beso y apoyó la frente sobre la de Draco. Sonrió al ver sus párpados cerrados, mientras se humedecía los labios.

Cielos, resultaba increíble no haber notado lo atractivo que era ese problemático chico.

Bueno, Draco no se lo había puesto nada sencillo con todos esos pleitos provocados.

Harry sonrió, no sería así a partir de ese momento.

¿Podría ser eso lo que provocase la inseguridad del rubio?

Tonto.

Harry apoyó el cuerpo en el del rubio y sus labios hallaron el camino hasta el hueco de su cuello, donde aspiró el aroma de su colonia, antes de rozar la sensible piel con los dientes.

Sintió que Draco temblaba; después la cabeza del rubio se ladeó, dando más espacio a los labios de Harry, quien comenzó a besar cerca del lóbulo de la oreja, hasta atraparlo suavemente y sostenerlo entre los labios, jugueteando con la punta de la lengua, chupando y lamiendo.

El cuerpo de Draco se arqueó contra el de Harry, eliminando la poca distancia que había logrado conservar, desde que fue atrapado contra esa pared. El choque entre ambas caderas pareció despertar en el rubio una necesidad que provocó una sonrisa en Harry, quien comenzó a repartir diminutos besos en los parpados apretados del chico.

La resistencia había terminado, además, el cuerpo del rubio daba un claro mensaje; uno particularmente difícil de ignorar. Harry volvió a capturar esos labios. Esta vez sintió que Draco le daba la bienvenida, profundizando el beso a medida que se aferraba al cuerpo del moreno y volvía a pegarse contra él, haciendo que ambas caderas volvieran a coincidir, hasta que la excitación en ambos comenzó a ser evidente.

Fue cuando Harry supo lo que debía hacer. Con un leve movimiento retiró a Draco de la pared donde había estado aplastándolo y concentró la mirada en la enorme habitación, viendo ese cómodo lecho, dispuesto de forma preciosa al centro.

Draco gimió.

- Es una habitación interesante - ronroneó Harry y atrapó la mano del rubio, para avanzar hacia el lecho - . Sin duda adivina nuestras necesidades.

- Potter, no - pidió el rubio -. Esto no está bien.

- Harry - corrigió el chico, sin dejar de avanzar, pese a que Draco le había pedido eso, no dejaba de avanzar con él - ¿No estás cansado de llevarme la contraria? Empiezo a creer que lo haces para provocarme.

- ¡Lo hago porque te detesto!

Harry tiró del cuerpo de Draco para abrazarlo y sonrió al ver ese rubor en sus mejillas.

- No es lo que evidencia tu cuerpo - murmuró deslizando las manos por esa espalda, hasta abarcar ambas nalgas y acercarlo contra su excitación -. Opino que deberías dejar esos juegos. Empiezan a ser frustrantes.

La cara de Draco volvió a teñirse de rojo. Se dejó guiar hasta la orilla de la cama, donde Harry se sentó, colocándolo entre sus piernas. Entonces lo vio desabotonarse la túnica con suavidad, mientras su ceño permanecía fruncido.

- Sí - admitió el rubio - . Todo esto es frustrante. No me interesa recordarlo de esa manera.

Harry soltó una risita y miró la forma en que el rubio comenzaba a desprenderse suavemente de las abrigadoras prendas. La acción le tomó un poco desprevenido, pese a que era lo que deseaba que ocurriese, pero no le detuvo y se inclinó para apoyar la mejilla sobre ese pecho, sonriendo al sentir su sobresalto y frotándose contra la pequeña protuberancia que alcanzaba a sentirse sobre la tela. Sus labios alcanzaron la tetilla vestida y la atrapó bajo la tela, con una suave presión que arrancó un jadeo de sorpresa en el rubio.

Sus palmas se dedicaron a explorar ese pecho a su alcance, deslizándose hacia la espalda de Draco, hasta sentir la manera en que la túnica resbalaba con un imperceptible susurro y sus manos se posaran en el cabello negro, para apretarlo contra su cuerpo.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo tocaba más abajo?

Harry no se consideraba lascivo, pero tenía necesidades, como cualquier joven de su edad. Así que podía estar seguro de la forma correcta para tocarse... No debería ser muy diferente con Draco, ¿cierto? Ello le animó a deslizar una mano desde la espalda, hasta abarcar el trasero del rubio, teniendo como recompensa otro interesante ruidito. Sus dedos se movieron entre las piernas masculinas, sintiendo la fina textura del pantalón, hasta rozar ese bulto inconfundible que hizo temblar a Draco, quien se sostuvo mejor, acomodando ambas piernas, para dar más espacio.

Harry estaba completamente seguro de lo que deseaba provocar, pero no tenía idea de la forma correcta de hacerlo con Draco, pese a que había tenido prohibidos encuentros con literatura pornográfica, que bien pudo ilustrarle el camino correcto.

- Harry... - escuchó la voz ahogada de Draco y levantó la mirada para ver su bella expresión - . Tómalo con la mano... - se ruborizó - . Hazlo como al tuyo.

Harry tuvo dificultad para tragar y volvió a concentrar su vista en el cierre del elegante pantalón de Draco. Deslizó la cremallera, deleitándose con el pervertido sonido que emitía y sonrió, antes de meter una mano por la abertura, tocando esa firmeza y escuchando otro jadeo por parte del rubio. Sin embargo no lo tomó. Acarició por encima de la ropa interior, hasta sentir que Draco volvía a acomodar las piernas, colocando una rodilla sobre la cama, para darle más espacio.

- Quiero que sea perfecto, Draco - murmuró con suavidad, levantando la camisa que cubría ese pecho y dejando que la punta de su lengua acudiera a acariciar la tetilla a su alcance.

- No hables - pidió Draco, mordiéndose los labios -. No quiero escuchar tus deseos. Sólo... cúmplelos.

Y lo haría, ¡claro que sí!

Harry aferró la espalda de Draco con la mano libre para deslizar los dedos por la orilla del pantalón, bajándolo lentamente, tomando su tiempo para acariciar las redondas nalgas, hasta sentir que el rubio posaba una mano encima, atorando un dedo en el elástico de la ropa interior, bajándola y dejando expuesta esa piel caliente que acarició con un poco de temblor.

El pantalón terminó en el suelo. La ropa interior estaba atorada en el miembro de Draco, cubierto por la palma que Harry apartó, para tomar el elástico y bajar, mirando la forma en que esa erección brincaba libre, ante sus ojos, casi coincidiendo con el respingo que el moreno sintió entre sus piernas.

El rubio apretó las manos en los hombros de Harry y lo empujó un poco, trepando sobre el colchón, dejando una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del moreno, reclamando sus labios con urgencia, mientras luchaba por despojarlo de la ropa, tocando todo lo que pudiera estar a su alcance, hasta detenerse en el botón del pantalón, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, como si no supiera si debería continuar o no.

- Hazlo, Draco - invitó el moreno y fue quien desabrochó los pantalones, arreglándoselas para bajar un poco, antes de atrapar al rubio por la cintura y obligarlo a rodar hasta tenerlo bajo él y acomodarse entre sus piernas - .Tócame.

La cadera de Draco ondeó. El movimiento tomó totalmente desprevenido a Harry y jadeó, imitándolo, apretándose contra él, frotándose con descaro.

Dios.

Draco se lamió los labios y sus brazos se sujetaron del cuello de Harry, encontrando un ritmo adecuado para frotarse contra él, hasta jadear y mordisquearle el lóbulo a su alcance.

Y habría sido suficiente para que Harry llegara al éxtasis, pero una sucia imagen, vista en la poca pornografía que tuvo, alguna vez, al alcance, le golpeó de lleno; obligándolo a detenerse y apartarse de Draco, quien lanzó un gemido de protesta, antes de ser girado con brusquedad, boca abajo.

Harry miró esa perfecta espalda y volvió a tragar, bajando la mirada hasta las perfectas nalgas que brillaban por el sudor en la piel blanca. Inclinó la cabeza, sin importarle que los lentes se le resbalaran un poco, y lamió por la espina hasta volver a incorporarse.

- Saliva - le escuchó decir a Draco y levantó los ojos, notando que él le veía de reojo - . Tienes que asegurarte de que este resbaloso y dilatado, Harry.

Claro que sabía cómo hacerlo, pero nunca pensó que fuera semejante con un chico.

Harry acató la instrucción y dejó caer una generosa cantidad de saliva que internó entre las nalgas del rubio, hasta localizar ese apretado agujero y empujar hacia su interior. Esa acción ya no era tan tranquilizadora para el chico, pero Draco evitó que dudara y levantó el trasero, encajando ese dedo y permaneciendo quieto unos instantes, antes de moverse de una manera que atrapó la vista del moreno.

Eso le dio más confianza y exploró la abertura, anexando más dedos, ensanchando y deleitándose con el contoneo de Draco, quien parecía impacientarse cada vez más.

- Dios, Potter... - gimió el rubio - ¡fóllame ahora!

No era la petición más romántica que hubiese escuchado en su vida, pero Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba lo bastante excitado como para no tomarle importancia. Como pudo, se acomodó sobre Draco, quien mantenía ese trasero elevado y terminó de extraer su pene para acomodar la punta en la húmeda fisura, donde empujó, ganando espacio en ese caliente interior.

- Joder, Draco, que bien se siente aquí dentro - gimió, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo se apoyara en el del rubio, deteniéndose un poco a disfrutar de la embriagadora sensación.

- ¡Claro que se siente bien, idiota! ¡Te estás follando el culo de un Malfoy! - gruñó el rubio - ¡¡Ahora déjate de tonterías y demuestra que esto valdrá la pena!!

Harry soltó una risita y se quitó los molestos lentes. Tomó las piernas de Draco para abrirlas y acomodarlas, asegurándose de que su miembro rozara la tela de la cama y empujó, escuchando el jadeo de sorpresa que el rubio emitió. Animado por la reacción, volvió a hacerlo, esta vez desde un ángulo distinto, volviendo a recibir una respuesta positiva.

- ¡Ahí! - gritó Draco, tras unos momentos, en que Harry probó con otros ángulos y gimoteó - ¡Es justo ahí, Potter!

Harry se relamió los labios y se concentró en el punto encontrado, disfrutando de la manera en que Draco se sujetaba en la manta, retorciéndose contra él, contoneándose y ordenándole que se moviese más. Sin embargo hubo algo que no lo dejó tan satisfecho y repentinamente salió del cuerpo del rubio, ignorando su protesta, antes de voltearlo y volverse a acomodar entre sus piernas, entrando en su cálido interior.

De esa manera podía ver el rostro encendido del rubio, quien no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que estaba pasando, antes de que Harry volviese a encontrar el milagroso sitio, golpeando una y otra vez con la punta de su pene, hasta sentir que el interior de Draco se apretaba deliciosamente y se tensaba, eyaculando entre los apretados cuerpos.

Harry tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo aferró con más firmeza, sin dejar de entrar y salir de su cuerpo. Lo escuchó sollozar de placer, balbuceando mil cosas que no comprendió, hasta que alcanzó el límite y se apretó contra él, metiéndose lo más que pudo y llenándolo por completo con su semen.

Después de eso se apoyó en él y respiró agitadamente, escuchando el agitado pecho del rubio, hasta sonreír al percatarse de esa leve caricia en su cabello.

- Te amo.

- Ahora no, Potter - susurró Draco -. Estoy cansado...

Bueno, eso era algo común, pensó el moreno y se las arregló para salir de ese cuerpo delicadamente, antes de estrechar a Draco y cubrir a ambos con la manta de la cama.

El rubio suspiró. Parecía querer discutir, pero en verdad no lucía con fuerzas y, en vez de eso, se dejó apretar contra ese pecho a medida que se adormilaba.

Santo cielo. ¿Y ahora qué?


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo ****diez**

- Escúchame, Harry, te aseguro que las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Harry apretó los labios. Había sido bastante ingenuo al pensar que Dumbledore dejaría pasar las cosas y ahora sufría una molesta persecución, a medida que luchaba por alcanzar la chimenea, para poder volver a la madriguera.

Aunque ahora, viendo que Dumbledore estaba ahí, sin que lo hubiese invitado, podía saber perfectamente que Molly Weasley no estaría muy contenta por recibirlo. Después de todo, ella le había pedido que confiase en él; insistió en que podía ayudarle.

Y se notaba que la mujer estaba preocupada, sí. Harry sabía que fue eso lo que la motivó a avisar a Lucius de su ubicación. Sin duda debió pensar que algún peligro le azechaba y quiso contar con el apoyo de "la familia de Harry" para hacer frente a cualquier irregularidad.

Pero Molly no sabía que la irregularidad se había dado en el interior de _su propia familia_. Y la verdad Harry no planeaba irlo contando a cuanto mago o bruja se encontrase en su camino. Para el joven, ese era un hecho que prefería no tocar de nuevo, aún cuando sabía que Molly haría lo posible por hacerle sentir bien.

Pero Harry no quería ser protegido por Molly. Esos seis meses le enseñaron que debía comenzar a defenderse bajo sus propios medios y eso era lo que había comenzado a hacer, tras investigar debidamente la manera de contactar con el congreso familiar y redactar su situación, para lograr que esa audiencia se desarrollara.

Todo salió como lo había planeado, excepto una cosa: no esperó ver que Dumbledore se presentara al sitio, intentando interceder por los Malfoy. Esa intervención retrasó que su demanda fuera cumplida y la verdad es que era comprensible, Albus tenía bastante credibilidad ante cualquier órgano gubernamental, y había demostrado que éste no era la excepción.

¿Qué demonios sabía Dumbledore de lo que le había motivado?

De repente Harry se detuvo y volteó a ver al anciano.

- ¿Usted lo sabía?

Dumbledore permaneció impasible e hizo un ademán negativo.

- Me enteré en el momento que los Malfoy entraron a mi oficina, exigiendo investigar la identidad del otro padre - murmuró - Sin embargo hay algo que debes saber; Lucius jamás actuaría con el propósito de dañar a su familia.

- Yo no era parte de su familia cuando planeó todo esto. Ahora creo que no lo fui jamás, aún estando casado con su hijo - gruñó Harry.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que consideres todo esto, Harry?

- ¡Por supuesto que nada! - exclamó indignado.

- ¿Te convertirás en la persona que separe a un hijo de _su madre_?

- ¿Madre? - Harry arrugó el ceño - Por Dios, Malfoy es un hombre. Apenas habrá diferencia.

- No realmente - Albus permaneció sereno - . Los pocos nacimientos entre padres varones, se destacan por el apego que el bebé tiene hacia su gestante. Cuando el gestante muere, por cualquier circunstancia, el niño lo resiente bastante.

Harry permaneció en silencio ante eso. No había necesidad de creer que Dumbledore le estuviese mintiendo, pero no se sentía del todo seguro de que fuera buena idea mostrarse débil, pese a que la idea de que algo le ocurriese a Malfoy, resultaba totalmente dolorosa.

Maldición, debería estar enojado con él, no preocupado.

Lo cierto es que necesitaba pensar al respecto.

- Draco ni siquiera deseaba al niño - musitó.

- Dudo que el señor Malfoy haya dado ese interesante espectáculo sólo para demostrar lo _desinteresado_ que está en la situación. En todo caso, Harry, creo que le enseñaste a "amar" a ese bebé. ¿Ahora vas a arrebatárselo?

- ¿Pero me lo darían así de fácil? - ironizó el moreno.

- Has comprobado el método "deshonesto" de los Malfoy, al conseguir que formes parte de su familia. El congreso odia ser engañado. Te daría todo lo que pidieras, Harry. Aún con mi intervención, los Malfoy tienen las pruebas en contra.

Eso no hizo feliz a Harry.

Malditas costumbres mágicas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a arrebatarle un bebé a su gestante (hombre o mujer), solo porque habían comprobado ciertas irregularidades?

El chico apretó los labios, sacudiendo esas contradicciones de su cabeza. Después de todo era él quien había reclamado ese derecho.

Pronto sería libre del contrato matrimonial que le obligaron a firmar y podría olvidarse de todo el asunto.

Si el congreso se atrevía a darle al niño, los mandaría al soberano carajo.

Draco sería un estupendo padre. Estaba seguro. Además era parte de esa familia.

No le quitaría eso a su hijo, pese a que sería doloroso no tenerlo a su lado.

- Estaré en casa de mi padrino por un tiempo - anunció Harry y miró al anciano - . Prométame que nadie sabrá en donde estoy.

- Tus amigos se preocuparán.

- ¿Cree que mis amigos no saben de esto? - resopló Harry, sintiéndose satisfecho al notar que el anciano mostraba confusión, pese a que había mentido al respecto - No lo demuestran, porque así se los he pedido.

- Deberías hablar con tu familia, Harry - musitó Albus con tono conciliador.

- Yo no tengo familia - dijo el moreno con una seguridad que lastimó al viejo - Voldemort se encargó de aniquilarla, ¿lo olvida? Nada me la devolverá.

o.o.o

Narcisa Malfoy estrujó sus manos mientras avanzaba hacia la oficina. Le acababan de informar del regreso de Lucius, así que se apresuró a caminar para hablar con él.

Ella y Draco regresaron primero a casa. Estaba consciente de que Lucius había tomado tiempo para interponer un amparo a la demanda hecha por Harry, sin embargo los dos sabían que las pruebas eran contundentes y sería bastante difícil evitar que el matrimonio se disolviera.

Justo eso preocupaba a Narcisa, no sólo por el bienestar de su hijo. Había demasiadas cosas en juego.

Los ojos de su esposo se posaron en ella en cuanto atravesó el umbral. Al instante lo vio colocar esa retorcida sonrisa en su expresión, antes de servir vino en una copa y beberla suavemente.

- Imagino que Draco está enfadado.

- Lo está - confirmó ella y se acercó - No desea hablar con ninguno de nosotros.

- Se le pasará - murmuró el rubio con seguridad.

- No lo creo - musitó Narcisa.

- ¡Se le pasará! - insistió Lucius y miró a su esposa - ¡No tiene la libertad de mostrarse indignado por esto, ahora hay cosas más importantes!

Narcisa suspiró sabiendo a lo que se refería su esposo y se humedeció los labios.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando nuestro señor se entere?

- Tendremos tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo, antes de que eso suceda.

- Pero no creo que Harry desee cambiar de opinión - ella lo miró expectante - ¿Cómo vamos a arreglar todo?

Lucius sonrió. A decir verdad había estado pensando en la situación desde que recibió la cita por parte del venerable consejo. La situación se vio grave en el momento en que fue interrogado, pero ahora comprendía que las cosas no estaban del todo perdidas. No si Draco fue el creador de la poción de amor que Potter bebió. Ojalá Zabini le hubiese informado al respecto, demonios.

- Esto es trabajo de Draco - dijo convencido -. Llámalo. Quiero hablar con él.

o.o.o

El órgano Mágico, dedicado a la protección del sagrado vínculo familiar estaba integrado por ancianos, en su mayoría. Ello explicaba que sus ideas resultasen ser un tanto anticuadas, especialmente ante el inevitable cambio de valores que se estaba dando entre los jóvenes, quienes menospreciaban los ilustres y viejos fundamentos del antiquísimo congreso de viejos.

Si el resguardo que brindaban a la familia era asfixiante, hablar de un heredero despertaba sus más arrolladores instintos protectores. Cosa que acentuaba a grados enfermizos cuando el chico que engendró intentaba eludir su responsabilidad; dado el caso, los padres de la dama ofendida tenían derecho a exigir el reparo al daño recibido; lo que garantizaba una familia sólida al nuevo miembro por nacer.

No dejaba de ser, sin embargo, una idea anticuada y, a la larga, cruel, para los jóvenes que eran obligados a vivir juntos. Las cosas salían bien cuando se conservaba el amor entre ellos (o se daba con el paso del tiempo). Si no era el caso, la pareja podía prepararse para una triste vida de matrimonio.

Claro que el grupo de ancianos era muy orgulloso como para admitir un fracaso de tal magnitud, así que eran muy discretos cuando ocurría algo así.

No era extraño que fueran igual de discretos ahora, ante la posibilidad de una disolución matrimonial, más cuando fue comprobable la mala intención de la familia que se atrevió a exigir un reparo.

Sencillamente resultaba hilarante. Discreto y silencioso, pero hilarante.

Los trámites para disolver el contrato matrimonial se hicieron de inmediato. A decir verdad, resultaba curioso notar la eficiencia de un grupo de ancianos, lo que podría haber agradado a Draco, si no fuera porque todo eso era un terrible error. Fue por eso que el rubio se resistió a firmar el documento, volviendo a pedir una oportunidad para declarar. Por desgracia el grupo de magos estaba tan indignado como Harry Potter, por el atrevimiento de Lucius Malfoy, quien torció, utilizó y ofendió las leyes del Noble lazo matrimonial. Y, aún con la intervención de Albus Dumbledore, el resultado era predecible. Sencillamente lo habían retrasado.

Si no fuera por la impecable discreción de los ancianos, el patriarca Malfoy sabría lo que era ser desprestigiado por un noble órgano mágico.

Draco no pensaba darle la misma oportunidad a su padre, por eso se encerró en su habitación, pensando en alguna forma para resolver todo eso.

Increíble.

Un momento todo podía ser miel, amor y arrumacos, para transformarse en un verdadero y jodido infierno.

Sin embargo Draco no estaba enfadado. No con Harry, al menos. El moreno tenía todo el derecho de exigir el reparo a la ofensa recibida. No tenía razón, cierto, pero sí derecho.

Draco, mientras tanto, había hecho gala de enfado y se negó a hablar con sus padres. No porque no tuviese nada que decirles. Pensaba, más bien, en el evidente hecho de que Harry hablase con Granger, después de todo lo dijo: "Mi amiga Hermione vio el momento en que Draco se la entregó a Blaise Zabini."

Aunque... ¿No dijo ella que le daría oportunidad de saber lo que ocurrió verdaderamente?

En ese caso Harry no pudo escucharlo directamente de ella.

¿Quizá... los escuchó hablar, cuando ella fue a visitarle?

Harry estuvo muy extraño el resto de ese día. De hecho parecía... esperar algo.

El rubio suspiró. Tuvo la oportunidad de insinuar la situación y no lo había hecho.

Aunque no era lo preocupante. Desde que habló con Granger, tuvo que recordar un pequeñísimo detalle que no quiso afrontar, mucho menos ahora que estaba legalmente casado con Harry Potter.

Bueno. Ahora que Harry estaba por disolver el contrato nupcial, no tendría importancia.

Le debía eso, al menos, ¿no?

Draco palmeó su redonda barriga y torció los labios. A decir verdad ambos estaban en ese problema por imprudencia del rubio. No sólo no había previsto la posible acción que realizaría su padre ante la posibilidad de verse sin descendencia; también había dejado una potente poción sin antídoto.

Con memoria o sin memoria, había una poción en juego.

Lamentablemente Draco había sido lo suficiente estúpido como para contaminarse con la sustancia, lo que justificaba sus cursis deseos.

Ahora, con el reclamo de Harry, pudo recuperar un poco de cordura y comprendió que los meses en que estuvieron juntos se dedicaron a exaltar todas las bondades en sus personas, justamente lo que debería provocar una poción alterada con un hechizo desmemorizador, pero que no tuvo cura. Así que no era de extrañarse que Draco estuviese seriamente idiotizado por todas las virtudes que veía en su flamante esposo, a medida que los meses pasaban; haciéndole desear más. Enamorándolo de forma estúpida, aunque en menor grado que a Harry, quien bebió una dosis considerable.

En resumen, ambos estuvieron influenciados por el filtro amoroso, conociéndose, sí, pero negándose la oportunidad de admitir que cada uno de ellos poseía defectos. Resultando, claro, en un matrimonio rosa y feliz.

Draco debería agradecer a Harry por hacerle notar eso. Y al final de cuentas tenía razón. Ello merecía que le diera su libertad, jurídica y emocionalmente.

Y, una vez que el bebé naciera, Draco podría recuperarla también.

El chico se puso de pie y avanzó hacia un cajón donde había acomodado toda la ropa de bebé que Harry compró para su hijo. Metió las manos hasta el fondo donde extrajo unos pergaminos perfectamente doblados.

Ahí estaban todos los ingredientes de la poción. Al reverso, se leía aquello que debería ser el antídoto.

Lo malo es que no podría prepararlo personalmente, debido a su estado, pero sabía de un mago dispuesto a hacerlo.

Bien.

Pensando en ello escribió un largo mensaje. Al terminar lo revisó detenidamente y sonrió, satisfecho con él. Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la lechuzería para atar el mensaje a la pata del animal más veloz y le indicó el destino.

Mientras miraba marchar al ave apretó los labios.

¿Debería decirle también a Granger?

Draco tomó otra lechuza y caminó de regreso a la habitación con la intención de redactar el mensaje, sin embargo fue interceptado por su madre, quien miró al animal con interés.

- ¿Algún mensaje para Harry? - preguntó ella.

- ¿Por qué debería? - Draco sonrió con sorna -. No creo que Potter quiera saber nada de mí.

- ¿Pero piensas dejar las cosas así?

- ¿Por qué no? - retó el rubio -. No fue idea mía que fuera mi esposo. No tengo ninguna obligación de retenerlo. Además, creo que Potter será bastante firme en su decisión.

Narcisa arrugó el ceño, descomponiendo sus perfectas facciones y tomó a su hijo de la mano para llevarlo a la oficina. En el interior estaba Lucius, bebiendo tranquilamente. Draco bufó e intentó escapar.

- Debes saber algunos detalles de este plan, Draco - dijo Lucius.

El joven se detuvo y volteó a mirar a su padre.

- ¿Para qué? - siseó -. No estaré de acuerdo con nada de esto, de todas maneras.

- No importa si estás de acuerdo o no - Lucius se puso de pie -. Es tu obligación mostrarte a favor, por el bien de nuestra familia.

- ¿Familia? - ironizó el rubio - ¡Desde un principio has jodido a nuestra familia! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, padre?

- Basta, Draco - pidió Narcisa.

-¿Por qué debo guardarme mi opinión? - retó el joven - ¡Yo no quería nada de esto! ¡No lo necesitaba! ¡Si esto ocurrió fue porque no pudieron aceptar que su hijo no les daría descendencia! ¡¡La trampa no fue para Potter!! ¡¡La hicieron pensando en mí!!

Un bofetón calló las protestas del Draco. Con odio miró a su padre y levantó la barbilla, sin darle el gusto de verlo tocarse la mejilla lastimada, que comenzaba a enrojecerse.

- Nuestro Dark Lord está al tanto del plan - informó Lucius con una frialdad que hizo temblar a Draco -. Sé que puedes imaginar la magnitud de las consecuencias, si llega a enterarse que Potter ha disuelto tu pacto matrimonial. Por ello debes hacer todo lo posible por convencer a tu esposo de que regrese.

Draco miró a su madre. Ella desvió la mirada, incapaz de darle el apoyo que necesitaba para no desquebrajarse.

No, ¡no!

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, padre? - se mordió el labio inferior -. Harry tiene toda la razón al haber exigido la disolución matrimonial. Tenía razón al no querer confiar en nosotros.

- ¡No me vengas con estupideces, Draco! ¡No podemos permitir que se nos castigue por esto!

- ¡¡Pero es que lo merecemos!! - exclamó el rubio - ¡Nada te da el derecho a jugar con las personas! - se humedeció los labios - Quizá, pueda hacerlo conmigo, soy tu hijo, pero no debiste atreverte con Harry.

Lucius sonrió y levantó la barbilla de Draco.

- Bebiste de la poción, ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo piensas que yo cometería semejante estupidez? - evadió el chico, librándose del contacto y desvió la mirada para no evidenciar su turbación -. El asunto del filtro amoroso es cuestión pasada. No tiene nada qué ver ahora.

- En realidad tiene importancia - contradijo Lucius -. Crearás de nuevo el filtro y nos aseguraremos de que Potter lo beba. De esa manera no tendremos que preocuparnos por todo esto.

No.

Draco permaneció en silencio.

Había pensado en muchas formas de estar bajo el mando del Dark Lord, todas ellas antes de lo ocurrido en navidad. Después de eso, tuvo un lapso liberador, que le hizo ilusionarse, al ver que estaban del lado contrario.

Ahora resultaba que todo fue mentira. Sus padres lo utilizaron para atrapar a Harry.

¿Debería apoyarlos?

Eran sus padres, después de todo. Podrían ser algo negativo, pero no tenía otros.

Draco se llevó una mano al hinchado vientre y apretó los labios.

No. Tenía otra responsabilidad ahora.

Lo cierto es que necesitaba tiempo, como su padre dijo. Tres meses más, al menos. Así podría asegurarse de que su hijo estuviese a salvo, bajo el cuidado de Harry.

Después de todo había exigido la custodia, ¿cierto?

Lo mejor era que Harry cuidase del bebé. Si el niño permanecía con los Malfoy, sólo padecería su lamentable suerte, ahora que el plan de su padre había fallado.

- Comprendo - dijo a su padre, percatándose del gesto de alivio en rostro de Narcisa - . No puedo acercarme a los ingredientes por mi estado, así que necesitaré ayuda con la poción. Ayuda de alguien a mi nivel.

- No hay problema. Estoy seguro de que tu padrino querrá hacerla.

o.o.o

Harry terminó de instalarse en la solitaria habitación y se acomodó en la cama, mirando el techo con desinterés.

Molly no pareció querer dejarlo ir, pero Harry se había vuelto un experto para fingir, y le mintió a la mujer. Ahora estaba ahí, cuando todos creían que volvió con los Malfoy.

El moreno suspiró y volteó hacia una ventana, escuchando el revoloteo de una lechuza. Abrió y tomó el mensaje; era de Hermione. Ese era el primer mensaje luego de una semana en que ella visitara la Mansión costera de los Malfoy, para platicar con Draco. Y, a juzgar por el contenido, no sabía nada de la audiencia que Harry exigió.

¿Qué razón tenía Draco para ocultárselo?

Harry bufó y caminó para escribir una respuesta a su amiga. Si Draco no quería informarle las circunstancias, él no lo haría tampoco.

Justo estaba a punto de iniciar cuando escuchó un nuevo aleteo. La lechuza se acercó estirando la pata donde se veía un cuidadoso mensaje atado y Harry lo desprendió.

Era del congreso. Le informaban que se aceptó el amparo impuesto por Lucius Malfoy, quien buscaría pruebas para no disolver el contrato matrimonial.

Vaya.

El mismo congreso escribió una nota para Harry, pidiéndole que no se preocupara. Estaban seguros de que el resultado le favorecería.

Aunque Harry ya no estaba seguro de eso. Ya no creía que existiera algo a su favor.

Que... jodido día.

o.o.o

Severus Snape se lo advirtió a Albus. El plan era muy arriesgado.

¿Cómo pudo poner una carga de esa índole a un muchachito insulso, cuyas reacciones eran absolutamente impulsivas, carente de todo razonamiento o conveniencia?

Sencillamente era irresponsable.

Pero Albus apoyaba la idea. Dio razones bastante convenientes, defendió y confió en el buen juicio de Potter.

Severus no confiaba. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si todo eso se había dado de forma totalmente ridícula y repentina?

Draco no debió estar preñado, por principios de cuenta. Para estar en estado, se requería de un ingrediente especial y caro. Pero eso no fue lo peor, por Merlín; el padre resultó ser Potter. ¡Joder! ¡Potter!

Severus podía comprender el comportamiento sobre protector de Lucius, pero no lo notó tan decepcionado. En ese momento pensó que se debía al nieto que vendría en camino, ahora, con la carta de Draco, comprendía que no fue eso.

Luego de recibir ese mensaje; llegó el de Lucius, explicándole la situación desde una perspectiva aún más peligrosa; lo que hizo comprender al maestro de pociones que no tenía tiempo qué perder.

Era esa la razón por la que estaba ahí, en la casa de los Malfoy, penetrando con pasos firmes, hasta ser recibido por Lucius.

Debería estar molesto por lo que el rubio hizo, pero su preocupación le sobrepasaba.

- Draco ha preparado una lista de ingredientes - informó el adulto.

Severus asintió.

- Debo saber qué tipo de variaciones hizo a la poción - murmuró.

- Opino que no habrá problema... Draco y tú se divertirán, hablando de pociones. Así que les daré espacio.

Sería el colmo que Lucius estuviese espiándolos, después de lo que hizo, pensó Severus con ironía y caminó hacia la habitación de su ahijado. Le chocó ver la redondeada forma del vientre del chico, pero no comentó nada. Hechizó la habitación para garantizar la privacidad de lo que hablarían y se sentó en la única silla que estaba dispuesta, frente a la cama.

- Explícamelo ahora - exigió -. Quiero todos los detalles. Absolutamente todos.

Draco hizo un ademán y suspiró.

Comenzó con lo que había iniciado el problema. El impacto que tuvo su padre, al descubrir la orientación sexual de su único vástago, desgastó su comunicación, al grado de que el rubio regresó al colegio sin haber cruzado una palabra con él. Un mes después, la derrota en un partido de quidditch, por parte de Gryffindor, hizo que Blaise propusiera una broma para darle su merecido al capitán.

- Fue el primer partido - recordó Severus con una ceja enarcada.

- La idea de Blaise era buena - murmuró Draco - Bastante siniestra, a decir verdad. Pero requería de una poción especial, justo la que no requería de destinatario.

Una poción que tardó casi 4 meses de trabajo, entre investigación, recolección y creación. Cuando estuvo lista, Draco no pudo sentirse más satisfecho.

- Sólo era una broma - murmuró el rubio.

- Muy pesada - ironizó Severus.

- ¿Debería esperarse algo menos impactante de dos Slytherin? - preguntó Draco.

Severus permaneció en silencio, claro que no.

- Pero no esperabas que Zabini estuviese aliado con tu padre - completó.

Draco hizo un ademán negativo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que harás ahora, Draco? La situación no está para estar dudando. Es importante que Voldemort conserve la paciencia, y no lo hará sabiendo que tu lazo nupcial se ha roto. Quizá la única solución sea volver a cocinar la poción y dársela a ese estúpido.

- No - Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Es que no comprendes la situación?

- Por supuesto que la comprendo - objetó el rubio - En cuanto esto se sepa, mi familia será severamente castigada. ¿Pero debería entregar a Harry Potter, sólo para salvarme? En realidad el resultado sería el mismo - miró a su padrino -. No quiero que Harry pierda.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

- Tu padre no permitirá que sacrifiques a la familia.

- No haré eso - el rubio dejó ver una sonrisa retorcida y se tocó el vientre -. Dejaré lo mejor de mi familia. Sólo necesito tiempo y discreción para que usted prepare el antídoto de la poción que aún funciona en el cuerpo de Harry.

- Eso no solucionará nada - Severus se exasperó.

- Harry no dejará a su hijo, aún si deja de amarme. Creo que soluciona todo. Por el momento hay que ser discretos con la información que se da, respecto al caso. No necesito que alguien indeseable se entere de todo esto.

o.o.o

Hermione ahogó un gemido al terminar de leer el pergamino que la enorme lechuza gris le acababa de entregar y caminó a toda velocidad hacia la habitación para escribir la respuesta.

Una clase estaba por empezar, pero no tenía importancia, por ello avanzó hasta la sala común, llegado a su habitación comenzó a revolver pergaminos, la mayoría de Harry.

Había estado manteniendo correspondencia con él, pero hace casi 4 semanas la redacción de su amigo había sufrido una distorsión que no comprendió. Ahora notaba que fue un error de su parte.

El pergamino recién recibido era de Draco. En su contenido se podían comprender muchas de aquellas características que Harry cambió al comunicarse con ella. Y la razón era muy simple Harry le estuvo mintiendo respecto a su relación con el rubio.

Sin embargo no era lo grave. Draco le informó algo aún más prioritario que debía atender de inmediato. Eso le hizo responder rápidamente, asegurándose de atender todo lo que Malfoy le informaba. Al final coincidió con él: debía asegurarse de poder localizarlo en todo momento, sin importar las circunstancias físicas o mágicas que se interpusieran.

Draco estaba por completar el séptimo mes. Y necesitaba dos más.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo once. **

_Harry:_

_Acabo de responder a un mensaje de Draco. _

_Me cuenta cosas bastante graves. __No puedo _

_hablarte de ellas por carta. Me urge verte. _

_Dime el sitio donde pod__amos encontrarnos._

_Hermione._

Ni hablar.

¿Y por qué Draco había esperado 4 semanas para decirle?

Harry apretó los labios y cruzó los brazos bufando. Inmediatamente se sintió ridículo por hacer un puchero y no tener a alguien que lo estuviera viendo, así que suspiró y respondió la carta de Hermione con una gran evasiva que no le costó redactar. La mandó con la inquieta lechuza y caminó por el pasillo hasta el salón, de donde había retirado la mayoría de los muebles para entrenar.

A decir verdad no había muchas cosas por hacer cuando se estaba solo, y Harry rechazó pasarla sin ocupaciones.

No tener ocupaciones le daba tiempo de pensar. Y pensar se había vuelto particularmente doloroso, especialmente cuando se preguntaba cómo estaba ese rubio barrigón o si comía debidamente. Extrañaba sus pucheros cuando él le advertía respecto a la buena alimentación y le reñía adorablemente, obligando al moreno a ser quien le alimentase personalmente.

Muchas veces era Harry quien tenía que cocinar, ya que había descubierto la fascinación que tenía Draco al verlo metido en la cocina, un sitio prácticamente desconocido para él.

Draco adoraba que Harry cocinara para él, era una de las simples razones por las que comía todo. Mientras Harry le hablaba de cualquier cosa; muy especialmente de sus planes para cuando el bebé naciera.

Draco había estado ansioso porque ese momento llegara. Al menos lo parecía.

¡Rayos!, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Harry se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello y sacó la varita. Las paredes brillaron al instante y el muchacho comenzó a lanzar toda clase de hechizos contra ellas. Al instante se vio que los hechizos comenzaron a rebotar, entonces inició el entrenamiento, donde el moreno tuvo que esquivar sus propios ataques.

Lo mejor era no pensar.

o.o.o

Draco Malfoy estaba gozando de tiempo extra y lo sabía. A esas alturas no tenía duda del resultado que tendría el amparo impuesto por su padre; el congreso alardeaba de dar su protección al mago que estaba por nacer, pero no eran estúpidos y preferían abogar por su preciosa reputación. La que se vería dañada si le dieran la razón a Lucius Malfoy, sabiendo el método que usó para obtener un nuevo miembro de la familia.

El chico sabía que su padre esperaba detener eso con su ayuda, lo que era una descarada idea, pero el chico no pensaba informar respecto a la verdadera poción que su padrino cocinaba con tanto esmero en el colegio.

Por el momento las cosas se desarrollaban bien. Esas semanas bastaban para finiquitar la poción; ahora era tiempo de asegurar el bienestar del bebé, y para ello necesitaba ayuda de alguien como él, dispuesto a investigar.

Faltaba pocos días para la graduación en el colegio, lo que facilitaría su reunión con Granger.

o.o.o

- ¡Chispas! ¡Es exasperante que sean tan impulsivos! - bufó Hermione y giró violentamente para alejarse de Ron - ¡¡Todo tiene una buena explicación!! ¿Qué les cuesta escucharla?

- Sólo te pregunté si deseabas acompañarme al baile de graduación, Hermione - Ron caminó detrás de ella - ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Has estado intratable toda esta semana.

- Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo lograste utilizar "intratable" de manera adecuada - gruñó ella e inmediatamente gimió, volteando hacia Ron, chocando contra él, quien la sostuvo con firmeza - Lo siento, Ron. El asunto con Harry me tiene muy tensa.

- ¿Harry? - murmuró el pelirrojo - ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

Hermione parpadeó.

- Imposible, ¿no te ha contado?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Hermione debería enfurecerse por el estúpido proceder que Harry estaba teniendo. Primero le mentía a ella, haciéndole creer que las cosas con Malfoy estaban bien; y ahora resultaba que estaba haciendo todo eso solo, sin apoyo de nadie.

- Mierda - masculló ella con preocupación.

-¡Hermione! - chilló Ron con sorpresa.

- Harry esta en problemas, Ron. Y necesito encontrarlo pronto - caminó hacia las habitaciones, antes de detenerse en seco y volver a voltear - Oh, me gustará acompañarte, Ron.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

Hermione hizo un movimiento con la mano y avanzó con pasos firmes para evitar que Ron siguiera entreteniéndola. A decir verdad la situación ameritaba de toda su astucia.

Harry no le diría el sitio donde estaba refugiándose, aunque ella tenía cierta idea de dónde podía ser. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para "probar". Ello la convenció de buscar entre sus cosas acomodadas y extraer una moneda que metió en un pañuelo, envolviéndola con cuidado para caminar.

o.o.o

- Necesito que el consejo acepte concretar una cita con Harry.

Lucius levantó la mirada hacia su hijo. Lo primero que llamó su atención era ese abultado vientre, pero evitó sonreír, ya que notó el semblante serio en el rostro juvenil.

- Tendrán que charlar en la firma del divorcio - murmuró con preocupación.

Draco dejó que una retorcida sonrisa se viera en su rostro. Claro que sabía que no podrían evitar ese resultado. Sin embargo era conveniente que Harry y él tuviesen que verse en ese momento.

- ¿El congreso intenta reparar nuestras diferencias? Que conveniente - ironizó.

- ¿Has terminado la poción? - preguntó Lucius con serenidad, aunque estaba realmente ansioso por saber al respecto.

- Está terminada - confirmó Draco.

- Sería un buen momento para que la bebiera - el mayor sonrió con notable alivio - Si Harry cambia de opinión, el congreso le apoyará indiscutiblemente.

- Sin duda - aceptó Draco - , pero no creo que les parezca aceptable si miran que le he dado una poción, justo antes de que cambie drásticamente de opinión.

- No hay problema. El congreso querrá que ustedes charlen con total discreción. Nadie estará de testigo, si ustedes no lo piden.

Draco sonrió. No creía que Harry fuera a pedir un testigo. Y, desde luego, él no pediría que nadie presenciara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El rubio salió de la oficina y caminó hacia su habitación, un elfo apareció frente a él e hizo una exagerada inclinación.

- La señorita Granger ha venido a verle, señorito Malfoy.

- Guíala a mi habitación, pidió Draco con suavidad.

Cuando Draco llegó al sitio, Hermione ya estaba esperando. La muchacha se puso de pie y lo miró de manera evaluadora, antes de suspirar.

- Harry no me dirá dónde está - murmuró.

- Jamás creí que volvería a ver a Harry molesto con uno de ustedes - ironizó Draco y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, haciendo una discreta caricia en su barriga.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, a pesar de todo lo que he descubierto.

- Me informaste de la situación porque necesitas de mi ayuda - decidió ella.

- Odio admitirlo, pero es así - Draco sacó la varita e hizo un movimiento. Hermione habría esperado que ocurriera algo, pero nada pasó y vio al rubio ponerse de pie para acercarse a uno de los muebles, donde abrió un cajón para extraer varios pergaminos - Cómo puedes darte cuenta, mi magia está un poco... nula; eso es debido a mi estado.

La muchacha se humedeció los labios y se levantó para tomar los documentos que el rubio le ofrecía. Leyó por encima de cada uno de ellos y enarcó una ceja antes de volver a mirarlo.

- Es una poción - miró a Draco.

- He investigado en estas semanas y tengo una alternativa que me puede ayudar a accionar mi magia, antes de que nazca el bebé.

- Una alternativa experimental - Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Sí - aceptó el rubio - , no he podido crear y probar la poción, pero no te preocupes Granger, estoy seguro de los resultados.

Ella lo sabía; el rubio era muy bueno en ese campo, pero no debería estar tan seguro de que todos sus experimentos fueran a ser perfectamente positivos.

- Quieres que haga la poción - comprendió -. Pero, ¿has pensado en lo que ocurrirá si falla?

- Nada peor a lo que ocurra si el Señor Oscuro decide que ha dado demasiado tiempo a este absurdo plan - ironizó Draco - . En realidad me extraña que no haya aparecido por la puerta principal desde hace meses. Comienza a ser ridículo, la verdad.

- Un buen plan requiere de tiempo - reflexionó ella - ¿Este es un buen plan, Malfoy?

- Es el único - replicó él -. Sería lindo arrojarme a la creencia de que Harry querrá salvar a mi familia, pese a todo lo que ha descubierto de ella, pero no creo poder aferrarme a esa idea. No hay problema. He sido preparado para servir al Señor Oscuro, creo que puedo adelantarme a algunas acciones, sin necesidad de esperar a que me dañen. El problema es que mi magia no está siendo muy cooperativa, ¿comprendes? Necesito mi magia de regreso, aún cuando ello dependa de una poción experimental.

- Yo podría convencer a Harry. Justo estoy por dar con su ubicación.

- Granger, lo que tienes que pensar es en quitarle carga a Harry - regañó Draco -. Él necesita de un mago más entre sus filas, no de una "damisela en peligro" por salvar - soltó una risita -. Estoy seguro de que no quiero ser rescatado, así que dime si harás la maldita poción.

Hermione volvió a leer los ingredientes y suspiró.

- La tendré en una semana - aceptó.

o.o.o

"... por ello le rogamos que esté

presente para la firma que anule su

contrato matrimonial. Es un requisito

que tenga un último encuentro con su

consorte, a fin de acordar los últimos

detalles de su futuro.

Cordialmente.

El Honorable Congreso familiar."

Harry arrugó el pergamino y lo lanzó a algún lado de la habitación

¡Malditos magos burócratas!

El muchacho lanzó un gemido de dolor y apretó el pañuelo sobre una herida que no había podido curar. Resopló y avanzó hacia una vitrina que comenzó a abrir rápidamente hasta encontrar un frasco. Maldición, ya no tenía poción.

Bien, tendría que hacer una curación casera y totalmente muggle.

El moreno comenzó a buscar en otro cajón hasta sacar una botella con desinfectante que vació en la herida. Joder, cómo ardía. Cuando terminó la cubrió con una gasa mal puesta y se las arregló para vendarla. Después de eso, recuperó y volvió a leer el mensaje del congreso; la cita era en tres días.

Un cosquilleo de anticipación le hizo apretar los labios y volvió a arrojar el pergamino, antes de caminar hacia la habitación, dispuesto a dormir el resto de la tarde.

Al llegar ahí escuchó el aleteo de un ave y bufó, dejándola entrar para recibir un pañuelo que identificó inmediatamente.

Harry retiró el pañuelo y dejó ir al ave, después de eso colocó el paquete en el buró y se acostó en la cama.

Hermione ya estaría enterada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin duda. Y, por el momento, no deseaba enfadarse por el contenido de su mensaje.

¿Qué sabía ella, después de todo?

o.o.o

Draco jugueteó con la pequeña botellita donde se veía ese brillante líquido de color verdoso y terminó colocándola en el tocador. Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo y estudió la serenidad que había en su mirada, hasta comprender que era una fachada que intentaba ocultar su perturbación. Finalmente se puso de pie y buscó un recipiente más pequeño, donde vertió una generosa cantidad de la poción con dificultad, debido a las nauseas que le causó el delicado aroma dulzón de la mezcla. Tapó perfectamente ambos recipientes y los guardó perfectamente: uno en la bolsa de su túnica y el otro entre sus ropas.

Granger mandaría la otra poción esa misma noche, de esa manera podría aspirar a contar con su magia. Por el momento sólo debía preocuparse por convencer a Harry de beber el antídoto al filtro de amor.

Draco volvió a colocarse frente al espejo e hizo unos últimos arreglos a su apariencia. Suspiró un poco desalentado por los resultados, ya que no podría hacer mucho con ese abultado vientre, pero se encargó de vestir de manera pulcra. No mostraría una persona decaída y descuidada a Harry. Debía verse perfecto, aún cuando el dolor en su pecho amenazaba con mostrarse en su exasperación.

Pronto. Pronto podría dejar de amar a ese tonto Gryffindor.

Por el momento era conveniente que Harry perdiese el amor por él. Nadie querría posar sus esperanzas en un impulsivo y enamorado Niño Elegido.

El rubio salió de la habitación para bajar rumbo a la salida, donde sus padres esperaban. Lucius tenía una expresión fúnebre, pero dedicó a Draco una mirada significativa, lo que confirmó al rubio que se había enterado de la llegada del paquete de Snape.

No hubo comentarios, sin embargo, y los tres viajaron en total silencio, mientras Draco jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Dios, hace bastante tiempo que no miraba a Harry. Antes de esa Navidad habría soportado perfectamente meses sin tener que estar en su campo visual, ahora tenía que soportar ese absurdo deseo por verlo y hablarle.

Estaban jodidos.

Draco se humedeció los labios cuando estuvo caminando por las elegantes salas del congreso familiar y se detuvo ante un anciano, quien le miró con suavidad, quizá con lástima. Jodidos magos anticuados.

- El señor Potter aún no llega - anunció el viejo - . Puede esperar en la habitación, señor Malfoy.

Draco sintió que la mano de su padre dejaba de apoyarse en su hombro. Caminó hacia la habitación y la puerta fue cerrada a sus espaldas. Miró el sitio decorado con esos lujos ridículos y caminó hacia el sofá, donde se sentó, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su túnica, jugueteando con la ampolleta donde estaba el antídoto que Severus le había hecho.

Pronto.

o.o.o

Harry bufó irritado al ver que nadie le comentaba algo por su tardanza de más de 30 minutos. Caminó al lado del anciano, quien le comentó los detalles respecto al encuentro (del que no atendió a uno solo) y ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

El viejo mago le recomendó no alterarse. ¿Es que pensaba que Harry gritaría a Draco a esas alturas? Jodido idiota.

Harry atravesó la puerta, más que nada para que el anciano dejara de darle recomendaciones. Al instante paseó la mirada por la habitación y apretó los labios.

Cuadros, dos mesas, una tetera, tazas, sillones... y en uno de ellos, Draco.

Harry miró con cuidado al rubio, deteniéndose en ese adorable bulto hasta levantar la vista y conectarla con los serenos ojos grises. Lo cierto es que Draco no lucía muy arrepentido y Harry comenzaba a olvidar la razón por la que debería estarlo; sencillamente se acercó suavemente sin que sus miradas rompieran el contacto y se detuvo.

Draco se mojó los labios, esa fue la primera muestra de nerviosismo; ese fue el gesto que acabó con la cautela de Harry. El moreno eliminó la distancia que había entre los dos y se inclinó para tomar a Draco entre sus brazos, cubriendo sus labios en un desesperado beso que arrancó un chillido de sorpresa en el rubio.

Pronto la boca del rubio se abrió en respuesta, dejando que ambas lenguas se frotaran de todas las formas posibles, hasta que el beso fue roto y Harry se apartó para comenzar a mover los cojines del sofá con rapidez, mientras Draco le miraba confundido.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Shh. - Harry se acercó de nuevo y lo acomodó entre los cojines, mirándolo de una manera que provocó un rubor en el rubio.

¿Qué iba a hacer? A esas alturas no tenía la certeza de estar razonando debidamente. Sólo sabía que el tibio calor del cuerpo de Draco le embriagaba de forma arrebatadora, haciéndole desear tocarlo, pese a que sabía que estaba mal.

¿Y por qué estaba mal?

Harry se inclinó y plantó pequeños besos en la barbilla del rubio, al instante sintió que él se movía para darle más espacio que, sin duda aprovechó. Ambas palmas recorrieron ese agitado pecho hasta encontrarse con la redondeada silueta que abarcó suavemente, antes de dejar que sus labios se dirigieran hacia ella, besando la pronunciada barriga, frotando la mejilla con adoración.

Harry tuvo la maravillosa sensación de que todos sus problemas podrían desaparecer en ese mismo instante; mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de ese rubio, sintiendo la presencia de su hijo. Entonces se preguntó cuál era el problema. A decir verdad Draco no habría actuado de forma honesta de todos modos. Y, si lo hubiese hecho, Harry no le habría tomado en cuenta.

En cierto modo, para que esa familia surgiera, había sido necesario un poco de malicia, cosa que a Draco se le daba bien, a decir verdad. Harry no estaba contento con el método, pero los resultados habían sido bastante satisfactorios, hasta el momento en que escuchó las palabras de Hermione.

¿Y qué si Draco planeó que Harry se enamorara de él? Eso significó que lo había encontrado atractivo, ¿no?

No había problema con que ahora fueran a ser padres. Eran jóvenes e inexpertos; quizá se equivocarían muchas veces, pero Harry estaba seguro que ambos estaban dispuestos a mejorar, hasta convertirse en justo lo que ese bebé necesitaba.

En unos años recordarían todo eso y se reirían juntos, por lo exagerado que fue Harry, al negarse a ser feliz.

Sí, eso quería.

Y Harry hubiese dicho precisamente eso a Draco, mientras acariciaba ese hinchado vientre, pero un movimiento extraño llamó su atención, obligándole a posar los ojos en una pequeña botellita, que rodó hasta el asiento, y quedar atrapada entre los cojines.

Harry estiró la mano y tomó el frío recipiente, para mirarlo más de cerca. Eso hizo que Draco le imitara, viendo exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Draco frunció el ceño, como si le costara comprender esa pregunta. Harry se apartó suavemente y miró la ampolleta, hasta notar el rubor en las mejillas del rubio.

- Es una poción para...

-¿Planeabas volver a enamorarme?

Draco enarcó una ceja. De pronto parecía completamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Mierda, Draco! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentarlo de nuevo?!

- ¿"De nuevo"? - el rubio torció los labios - ¿De qué rayos hablas? Esa poción es el antídoto.

- Me queda claro que piensas que soy un imbécil.

Draco permaneció en silencio. Por un momento Harry pensó que no encontraba explicación para darle y sintió que se enfurecía más. Sin embargo el rubio se incorporó y le propinó una sonora bofetada. Antes de que Harry pudiera comprenderlo, estaba viendo al agitado chico, mirándole con auténtica cólera.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Eres un verdadero pendejo! ¡No terminas de comprender la situación cuando ya le pones más problemas que no existen!

- ¿Según tú, me estoy inventando esto? - ironizó Harry.

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! - el rubio bufó -. Para tú información, mi padre no es el único que tiene conocimiento de este ridículo plan. ¿Tan especial crees que somos, que nos ponen una trampa romántica con el fin de juntarnos? ¡No seas imbécil!

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡¡Intento decirte que el Dark Lord sabe de esto!! - gritó el rubio y empuñó la botellita que Harry tenía en las manos -. Debido a que me intoxicaste con la poción de amor, no he pensado mucho en la situación, así que hice el maldito antídoto para que dejaras de estar enamorado de mí.

Harry permaneció en silencio. Miraba a Draco, quien respiraba agitadamente, sin dejar de verlo con molestia. De hecho, esa mirada se parecía más a la que el antiguo Malfoy debería darle.

- No me lo creo. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- ¿Sabes qué? - Draco tiró la botellita y avanzó hacia la puerta - ¡Jódete! Me las arreglaré perfectamente, decidas curarte o no. Sólo lamento no haber trabajado en una poción para quitarte lo pendejo. En verdad la necesitas.

El violento ruido que hizo la puerta hizo que el moreno volteara. Bajó la mirada hacia la ampolleta y la recogió para mirarla detenidamente.

Quizá... si debería hablar con Hermione.

o.o.o

Radolf McGrall llegó a casa agotado.

Nuevamente pensó que ya no estaba apto para esos ajetreos, especialmente si las partes afectadas era un par de apasionados jovencitos, dispuestos a despreciarse con tanta vitalidad; sin dar mucha oportunidad a los integrantes del órgano familiar. ¡Y, Merlin, ya no estaban para atender casos tan problemáticos!

Radolf así lo sentía, al menos. Mientras caminaba hacia la recamara, tenía la impresión de que todos sus huesos rechinaban dolorosamente, protestando enérgicamente.

A esas alturas, la idea de dejar la organización familiar lucía más atractiva. Ya no era ese joven de 30 años que defendía apasionadamente los derechos y obligaciones de la familia. Retirarse le daría mayor tranquilidad y tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de su querida Enma.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios del arrugado rostro.

El hombre empujó la puerta de la habitación, viendo a la frágil mujer, quien estaba doblando algunas prendas.

-¡Qué día! - murmuró Radolf, quitándose la abrigadora túnica que fue recibida por la anciana mujer, quien se acercó a darle un suave beso -¡Si que estoy agotado!

- Ahora ya estás en casa, cariño - ella guardó la túnica y caminó hacia la cama para prepararla - Será mejor que descanses.

Radolf se cambió la ropa por el pijama y avanzó a la cama para acomodarse. Miró que su esposa tomaba la varita para hacer aparecer una humeante taza con té.

-¿Y qué pasó hoy? - cuestionó ella.

- ¡Un verdadero circo! -exclamó el anciano -¡El joven matrimonio de los Malfoy se ha disuelto!

Enma levantó la mirada y se acercó para dar la taza a su esposo.

- ¿Pero permitieron eso? - se sorprendió - Su trabajo es conservar los matrimonios creados.

- Descubrimos que el patriarca Malfoy engañó al joven Potter para obligarlo a firmar el matrimonio.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces Potter ya no está viviendo con los Malfoy?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Radolf bebió un sorbo de su té. Al levantar la mirada, notó el gesto preocupado de Enma.

- No creo que debieran haber aceptado esa disolución - murmuró ella, agitando su varita - ¡Demonios! ¡No debieron!

Radolf no comprendió la naturaleza de esas palabras. En realidad tampoco comprendió por qué esa brillante luz verde se dirigió hacia él.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doce.**

- ¡Se supone que esta disolución sería evitada, Draco! ¿Estás seguro que hiciste lo necesario?

- ¡Basta, padre! -rugió el indignado rubio, mientras arrojaba la túnica y caminaba en dirección a su habitación - ¡Hay cosas que no haría por Potter, ni muerto! Y de todos modos opino que debemos preocuparnos por algo más. El tiempo es valioso y no podemos desperdiciarlo así: lamentando perder la parentela con un completo imbécil e irracional héroe.

Lucius se detuvo y frunció la frente.

- ¿Qué rayos pretendes, Draco?

El joven volteó al pie de las escaleras y bufó.

- Voy a recoger el honor de los Malfoy.

La verdad es que Lucius debió decir mucho a esas palabras, sin embargo tuvo que concentrarse en ocultar ese nudo que sintió en la garganta, al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba ante un molesto escozor en sus ojos, mientras Draco subía las escaleras, sin molestarse en verlo.

o.o.o

Si Harry esperaba sentirse mejor, una vez que llegara a casa, se había equivocado.

No podía quitarse la sensación de que hizo algo malo, lo peor es que las circunstancias lo señalaban como absoluto culpable, lo que era bastante curioso, la verdad, porque estuvo seguro de ser la parte ofendida.

Maldición. De pronto no pareció tan buena idea mantenerse al margen del asunto. Es más, lucía estúpido. Especialmente porque existía la posibilidad de que esa información extra afectara, no sólo su libertad.

El chico suspiró y avanzó hacia el sitio donde abandonó el pequeño paquete de Hermione. En cuanto lo descubrió, vio esa solitaria moneda en el interior del pañuelo y enarcó una ceja.

¿Sin mensaje esta vez?

Que sospechoso.

Harry se apartó del objeto y metió ambas manos en las bolsas de la túnica, al hacerlo encontró la diminuta botella de cristal que Draco le había arrojado y apretó los dientes, jugueteando con ella, mientras caminaba en círculos, sin alejarse mucho de la moneda.

¿Y por qué trajo la poción consigo? ¿No era bastante obvio lo que ocurría?

Harry extrajo la ampolleta y jadeó al ver el color. No era el que caracterizaba a un filtro amoroso.

El moreno corrió hacia su habitación y comenzó a revolver libros en su baúl, hasta encontrar un desgastado tomo de pociones. Se le aceleró el corazón a medida que hojeaba el libro y se detuvo en el capítulo que hablaba sobre las características de los filtros amorosos.

No. No coincidía con ninguna.

Entonces buscó el capítulo de antídotos. A cada aspecto que leía, levantaba la mirada hacia el contenido de la ampolleta; oliendo y probando, hasta dejar caer la espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

- ¡Soy un pendejo! - musitó pálido.

Luego de unos escasos minutos de confusos pensamientos, se puso de pie y regresó hacia donde estaba la moneda para tomarla.

Un curioso y repentino ruido le hizo retroceder, justo al sentir un tirón en su cuerpo. Cuando reaccionó, esperando estar en la habitación de su amiga, se encontró en el mismo lugar.

Un indignado chillido llamó su atención y giró para encontrarse con su ruborizada amiga.

Muy desnuda y empapada.

o.o.o

Draco levantó la mirada al ver a esa ave, revoloteando a las afueras de su ventaba. Al instante supo que provenía de Granger y abrió para permitirle pasar. La liberó de su ligera carga y leyó la escueta nota donde ella le confirmaba que había seguido fielmente las instrucciones, al instante despachó al ave, mandándole un breve mensaje de agradecimiento a la castaña y volvió a cerrar, para caminar hasta su cama, donde desenvolvió el importante contenido.

Sus ojos miraron atentamente el líquido contenido en la diminuta botellita y comprendió que la chica le había enviado solo una dosis; lo que era comprensible, tomando en cuenta lo desesperado que podría sentirse el rubio, de no notar los efectos deseados al instante. Se guardó la botellita en la bolsa del pantalón y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, para comenzar a llenar la tina.

Justo cuando comenzaba a desabotonarse la ropa, escuchó el titubeante murmullo de un elfo y volteó para ver a la nerviosa criatura.

- El amo Malfoy le pidió a Gombly que viniera y le invitara a bajar, señorito - murmuró retorciéndose los dedos de las manos de manera insana - Pidió que fuera a saludar a su invitado especial.

¿Invitado especial?

¿Y mandaba por él?

Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a acomodarse la ropa.

- ¿Quién es el invitado especial? - preguntó con calma.

-Gombly no tuvo permiso de verle - musitó la criatura - , pero Gombly ha hablado con Hann. Él está muy asustado.

Dos elfos asustados. Draco se obligó a cerrar los labios, deseando que sus sospechas fueran erróneas.

¿Y si no era así?

El rubio permaneció sosteniéndose del pomo de la puerta, mirando el pasillo que le llevaría a la estancia.

¿Y si era Él?

¿De qué manera debería mostrarse el hijo de aquel que acababa de arruinar uno de los más extensos y fastidiosos planes que acabarían con la molestia llamada Harry Potter?

Draco se mojó los labios. ¿Debería huir? ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría?

No mucho.

El rubio respiró profundamente, luchando por calmar los latidos de su corazón y metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, donde acababa de guardar la poción que le regresaría su magia.

Podría usarla ahora mismo, sin embargo no le serviría de nada, ante un mago tan poderoso como el Dark Lord.

¿Entonces?

El muchacho comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Lo cierto es que debería actuar con inteligencia, ya que la fuerza no estaba siendo precisamente su mejor aliada. Así que avanzó paso a paso, hasta estar frente a la puerta de la oficina, donde se anunció con firmeza, tal como su padre esperaría que lo hiciera.

Entró tras escuchar la voz de su padre y empujó la puerta para ver a ese enorme hombre, quien disfrutaba de una copa con vino, sin duda la más cara de la que disponía su padre en casa.

A decir verdad Draco jamás lo había sentido tan imponente.

Nuevamente se obligó a tranquilizarse, e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para inclinarse ante el peligroso hombre, sin dejar que sus perturbados ojos demostraran lo horrorizado que se sentía.

- Haz crecido, chico - fue el saludo del burlón hombre, quien abandonó la copa y se acercó para tomarle de la barbilla y obligarle a verlo - En realidad luces bastante distinto a las pocas veces que logré verte.

- Debe ser mi desafortunado estado, Mi Lord - susurró Draco, quien desvió la mirada hacia su padre, notando el esfuerzo que hacía por permanecer sereno. Al menos coincidían en eso; debían permanecer tranquilos.

- He sabido - Voldemort liberó la barbilla del rubio para darse la vuelta y caminar a uno de los sillones, donde se acomodó a sus anchas - que tu matrimonio se ha disuelto. Tengo entendido que eso no era parte del plan.

Draco volvió a posar los ojos de su padre. El hombre lucía esa mascara indescifrable que no delataba un solo pensamiento, sin embargo su mirada fija enviaba un claro mensaje.

- Le aseguro, mi señor, que el plan - "cualquiera que este sea", pensó Draco con amargura - no está en peligro.

- Potter no está aquí. No veo absoluta garantía de lo que me han prometido - la voz de Voldemort descendió a un tono realmente peligroso que provocó un escalofrío en el joven rubio - ¡No era parte del plan!

Antes de que Draco pudiese responder a eso, miró la rápida manera en que el hombre se ponía de pie, para atraparle de la garganta y estrellarlo contra un estante lleno de libros que cedieron y comenzaron a caer rápidamente, el rubio gimió por el dolor, pero no se atrevió a protestar ante la acción y recibió varios golpes de los pesados tomos sobre los brazos que se colocaron justo frente a su pecho, haciendo un discreto escudo para el abultado vientre.

Draco notó que su padre daba un paso hacia adelante. Inmediatamente le lanzó una advertencia con la mirada, y se mordió el labio inferior, antes de sentir que el fuerte agarre del hombre cesaba, dejándolo caer entre en el montón de libros.

- Debes comprender, Lucius, que no estoy nada complacido - Voldemort sacó su varita.

- ¡Su plan está a salvo! - exclamó Draco y se llevó una mano al lastimado cuello. Cuando el horrible ser volteó a ver, le sonrió con seguridad - Potter solo ha firmado la disolución de nuestro contrato matrimonial, pero no logrará hacer lo mismo con el lazo que ahora nos une.

Voldemort enarcó una ceja, posando los ojos en ese abultado vientre.

- ¿Garantizas que Potter está enamorado de ti?

¿Eso? ¿Todo se trataba de eso? Draco hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie sin ayuda e hizo una inclinación respetuosa hacia el hombre.

- Lo está. - dijo con calma.

- ¡Sin embargo ha roto su compromiso! ¡¡Crees que soy idiota!!

- Potter es un estúpido orgulloso - Draco soltó una despectiva carcajada -. Por supuesto que rompería el compromiso al saber de la trampa que le hemos puesto, pero debe creer en mis palabras, mi señor. Definitivamente él está enamorado de mí. No tardará en hacer una estupidez por ello. Estoy seguro.

Voldemort se frotó la barbilla de manera pensativa sin dejar de mirar al chico que estaba frente a él, inclinado, pese a lo incomodo que debía resultarle, en su estado.

Quizá... las cosas sí estaban bien, después de todo.

- Tu hijo tiene agallas, Lucius - susurró con cinismo.

- Le he criado para servirle sin titubear, mi Lord - Lucius hizo una inclinación.

- Sin duda... - Voldemort sonrió - E imagino que será capaz de demostrar esa lealtad en un mes más - se acercó y volvió a levantar la cara de Draco -. Por el momento vendrás conmigo. Si Potter está en condiciones de ser descuidado, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

Lucius tragó discretamente.

- Podríamos emboscarlo, mi Lord, no es necesario usar una carnada "real".

- Al contrario - Voldemort giró hacia la chimenea - Creo que es tiempo de empezar a hacer cosas "reales".

Draco tuvo miles de pensamientos antes de perder la consciencia. No pudo identificar todos. Sólo supo que el último estaba definitivamente dirigido a Harry.

o.o.o

Para cuando Harry terminó de prepararse un café debidamente cargado, escuchó los pasos de su amiga y volteó para verla vestida con algo de su ropa. Eso le hizo suspirar y se acercó a la mesa, donde colocó una taza con humeante líquido, donde ella se acomodó, bufando con molestia.

- Tardaste mucho en accionar el traslador - dijo ella - A estas alturas había pensado que tendría que buscarte personalmente.

- Me han ocurrido muchas cosas - Harry se encogió de hombros -. De todos modos no esperaba que te trasladaras conmigo.

- Es un experimento mío - ella sonrió antes de volver a perder su sonrisa - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que decidieras abrir mi paquete?

Harry apretó los labios. Pos supuesto que esperaba que ella se mostrase así de suspicaz, después de todo ignoró su mensaje por bastantes días.

- Cuéntame lo que hablaste con Malfoy - pidió - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?

La muchacha suspiró.

- Ay, Harry, te juro que no planeaba ocultártelo... Es sólo que había muchas incongruencias.

- ¿Incongruencias? - el chico frunció el ceño - Malfoy me intoxicó con un filtro de amor, ¿qué incongruencia hay en eso? Tenía derecho a saberlo.

- En realidad sabía que opinarías eso - ella se encogió de hombros -. Sin embargo hay algo que debes tomar en cuenta; si Draco no se hubiese equivocado, nosotros sabríamos de los resultados del filtro amoroso desde el día siguiente de navidad. Después de todo no se guardaría en secreto el hecho de que su plan fue todo un éxito, ¿cierto?

Harry la miró atentamente.

- En vez de eso me borró la memoria.

- Porque no tenía planeado que te enamoraras de él - Hermione meneó la cabeza - Por alguna razón, que no comprendía, Zabini te indujo el enamoramiento. Además está el bebé. Malfoy fue tan víctima como tú, pese a que eso no le quita responsabilidad, ya que creó el filtro.

- Oh - Harry apretó los labios. Al mirar a su amiga notó que ella esperaba que dijera algo más y bufó - No estás esperando que admita que soy _pendejo_ por no darme cuenta antes, ¿verdad?

Hermione soltó una risita.

- Más bien esperaba que admitieras ser _lento_ - dijo y perdió su sonrisa - Debo insistir, Harry. ¿Qué pasó para que decidieras hacer caso a mi moneda?

Harry se revolvió incómodo.

- Vi a Draco y me dio esto - colocó la ampolleta en la mesa, antes de levantar la taza con café y beber un poco -. Peleamos. Me dijo que... Voldemort está al tanto.

- ¿Existe una razón para que no hayas bebido el contenido de la ampolleta? - preguntó ella.

- Creí que deseaba enamorarme de nuevo - Harry se puso muy rojo.

- ¿Y estás esperando mi confirmación para aceptar que esa poción es la cura de tu actual enamoramiento, Harry? - ella suspiró -. Te quiero, en serio, eres mi amigo, ¡pero eres un chico muy _lento_! A estas alturas ya debiste confirmar el contenido de esa ampolleta por ti mismo.

- Supongo.

- ¿La beberás?

- Aún no lo sé.

- No veo por qué debas dudar - ella se puso de pie - Malfoy se tomó muchas molestias para su creación. Deberías hacerlo.

Sería lo más justo, ¿no? Bebiendo esa poción podría librarse de la necesidad que le ahogaba por ver a Draco Malfoy, incluso esa necedad por correr a su lado de manera protectora y autodestructiva.

- Pero... el bebé...

Hermione parpadeó mirando a su amigo y le cubrió una mano con cuidado.

- ¿No quieres dejar de amar a Malfoy, Harry? - preguntó con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué querría vivir atrapado a una mentira? - preguntó el chico a la defensiva - ¡Nada de esto es cierto, Hermione! ¡Es justo que termine!

- ¿Entonces por qué tienes miedo?

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

- Entonces no comprendo.

El moreno se ruborizó un poco.

- Es que... Él me gustaba, Hermione. En verdad me gustaba.

La muchacha tomó la ampolleta para colocarla entre las manos de Harry y cerrarla con cuidado.

- Draco no quiere que sigas enamorado de él - susurró - Cuando el bebé nazca, beberá el antídoto, y dejará de amarte a ti. ¿No crees que sea justo lo que ambos necesitan? Todo esto fue mentira desde el principio y es la primera vez que veo a Malfoy con ganas de actuar con honestidad. Bebe el antídoto, Harry... porque si no lo haces, serás el único que quede enamorado.

Harry tuvo que esforzarse por no demostrar lo doloroso que resultaba imaginar eso.

¿En verdad todo era mentira? ¿Bastaba un montón de ingredientes para lograr que el amor se le muriera?

¿Qué pasaba con su elección? ¡Él no quería eso!

Sin embargo... había algo cierto en las palabras de Hermione. No sería justo que Draco dejara de amarlo, mientras él se moría lentamente, esperando una nueva oportunidad para volver a su lado.

El ruido de una lechuza que entró por algún lado llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. Hermione le retiró el mensaje y suspiró.

- Es de Malfoy - informó a Harry - No tardará en beber la poción experimental.

- ¿Poción experimental? - musitó Harry con preocupación -. Draco no puede acercarse a ninguna poción que no sea la prescrita por el sanador.

- Dadas las circunstancias, es vital que no esté tan indefenso como su condición le obliga - dijo ella con serenidad y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Draco está en peligro?

- Lento - lamentó ella y le pegó en la frente - ¡Por supuesto que está en peligro! Todo esto ha sido planeado sin su consentimiento. ¿Qué crees que hará Voldemort en cuanto se entere de que su contrato matrimonial esta nulo? No creo que lo celebre, precisamente.

Harry se puso de pie con una violencia que sorprendió a la muchacha. Antes de que ella pudiera saber al sitio donde se dirigía, caminó hacia la chimenea, exclamando con seguridad el sitio donde debería ir.

Cuando aterrizó en el interior de la mansión, miró detenidamente el sitio, dispuesto a avanzar hacia la habitación de Draco, pero el ruido del fogonazo, junto con la mano de Hermione, quien le detuvo, hicieron que notara algo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Cielos, Harry! - rumió ella - ¡Debes dejar de hacer cosas tan impulsivas!

- No están.

- ¿Qué? - Hermione frunció el ceño y miró también el sitio. Al instante notó todas esas mantas blancas, cubriendo perfectamente los muebles del recibidor -. Pero si acaba de mandarme un mensaje desde aquí - caminó por el sitio -. No se habría ido sin avisarme.

- A menos que no lo hayan hecho por su propia voluntad - Harry avanzó con grandes zancadas y subió hasta la habitación. El panorama era semejante. Destapó algunos muebles y descubrió la ropa perfectamente doblada. Sus manos recorrieron el textil, hasta encontrarse con la diminuta prenda que debería llevar su hijo, una vez que naciera, la extrajo y la acomodo en su pecho, antes de retroceder y sentarse en la cama.

Hermione le miraba desde la puerta. La muchacha se humedeció los labios y lo vio llevarse la mano al cuello, tocando la delicada cadenita, con la que comenzó a jugar.

- No deberías accionar el traslador en estas condiciones, Harry - murmuró ella.

- Necesito ponerlo a salvo - negó el moreno.

- No - ella se acercó y le abrazó -. Tu enamoramiento hace que no pienses con claridad. Es justo eso lo que Malfoy desea evitar - lo miró con suavidad -. Si lo buscas en esas condiciones, estarás enfrentando una batalla perdida. Draco creó el antídoto para darte tiempo de crear un plan, Harry... Si lo desperdicias, sus esfuerzos serán inútiles.

- ¿Debo sacrificarlos a ambos?

- No - ella le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Draco me ha hecho crear una poción para recuperar su magia. No estará indefenso. Tiene poder suficiente para garantizar su bienestar.

¿Sí?

Harry apretó los labios. Su primer pensamiento fue fruto del entrenamiento con Lucius Malfoy. Y por primera vez comprendió el sentido de sus palabras.

Debía actuar con ventaja.

Si esa ventaja significaba dejar de estar enamorado de Draco Malfoy, debía aceptarla con sus consecuencias, sabiendo que vencería a la persona que arriesgaba el bienestar de su familia.

o.o.o

Narcisa acomodó el cabello de su hijo y suspiró con preocupación, antes de arroparlo perfectamente. Se puso de pie y apagó la lamparilla, antes de salir de la habitación, y componer su preocupado semblante por una máscara de indiferencia, con la que se dirigió al elegante recibidor, donde Lucius permanecía en silencio, mientras Voldemort leía un pesado libro.

- Duerme tranquilamente, mi señor - informó ella con frialdad.

- Maravilloso - sonrió Voldemort, y pasó una página -. El sueño es un estado muy interesante en el cuerpo humano, específicamente en los magos, ya que les permite concentrar magia, especialmente si debe "alimentar" a un bebé.

Narcisa hizo una mueca de desagrado, antes de acercarse suavemente.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo debe estar así?

- El necesario.

¿Para qué?, deseó preguntar la mujer, pero permaneció serena, mientras hacía una inclinación.

- Por cierto - continuó Voldemort -, ve con tu hermana. Ambas deben traerme algunos objetos que necesitaré pronto.

o.o.o

Harry apareció literalmente sobre la mesa donde ellos charlaban tranquilamente. Afortunadamente todos le reconocieron al instante, antes de comenzar a lanzarle hechizos defensivos y lo vieron maldecir, bajando del mueble, antes de tomar asiento y suspirar.

- Necesito ayuda - fue lo que dijo.

Esas dos sencillas palabras parecieron complacer a Albus, pero Severus no dijo nada y escucharon lo que Harry les tuvo que comunicar.

La repentina desaparición de los Malfoy perturbó un poco al maestro de pociones, obligándole a apretar los labios, mientras pensaba en los sitios posibles donde pudieran encontrarse. Fue hasta unos minutos transcurridos que notó algo que le hizo enfurecer y se puso de pie para acercarse a Potter y tomarle de una mano, arrastrándolo fuera del despacho, sin que le importaran las miradas de los demás magos.

- No has bebido el antídoto - acusó cuando estuvieron solos - ¡Merlín, Potter! ¡No es posible que insistas en ser tan descuidado!

Harry apretó los labios.

- No veo el problema de conservar mi condición, tal como está ahora, señor.

- Precisamente ese es el problema - rugió Severus -. Necesitas la frialdad que el desamor sería capaz de darte. No queremos que te lances a los brazos de la primera trampa que Voldemort ponga, ahora que tiene a Draco.

- ¿Trampa?

- ¡Bebe la maldita poción! - exigió el hombre.

A decir verdad Harry no comprendió del todo esas palabras. No en ese momento. Por ello decidió no beber la poción.

En alguna parte de su mente estaba convencido de que no le afectaría resguardar la emoción, pese a que saberla falsa resultaba un tanto incómodo.

Le era más incómodo deshacerse de ella.

Tuvo que entender su significado una semana después, cuando un sorpresivo ataque hacia el sur los obligó a rescatar a una familia entera de magos.

Llegaron tarde.

Harry cayó de rodillas ante uno de los cuerpos muertos. Era Draco. El pecho desnudo tenía letras que abrían la piel de forma horrenda.

"La próxima vez podría ser él".

Sólo la pronta llegada de Severus evitó que Harry se lanzara en busca del peligroso mago.

Los primeros bofetones regresaron al moreno un poco de cordura y vio que el adulto terminaba con el encantamiento hecho al cuerpo, para descubrir que se trataba de uno de los hijos mayores de la desafortunada familia.

Maldición.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Bebe la poción! - insistió Severus - ¿¡Crees que te lo dije para joder?! Lord Voldemort no dejará de jugar con tu mente. Disfruta dañarte, y seguirá haciéndolo. Honestamente no servirás de nada, si logra matarte porque estás alterado.

Harry llegó a casa desecho y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Era verdad. La angustia que sentía, al pensar en que algo le ocurriera a Draco, minimizaba su verdadera capacidad de combate.

Necesitaba ventaja, aún si ello significaba sacrificar el amor al que se había acostumbrado.

El moreno sacó la ampolleta que siempre llevaba consigo. La destapó y bebió su contenido de un solo trago.

La angustia se fue.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mío. Los derechos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que gano al escribir esto, son más presiones de las personas que leen mis fics, bajo riesgo de que alguno de sus personajes sufra mucho xD

**Capítulo trece**

Narcisa siempre pensó que su hermana Bellatrix actuaba con libertad y pasión. La suficiente pasión como para provocar su admiración y envidia, al menos hasta el momento en que el Dark Lord cayó en manos del pequeño Harry Potter, y Bella fue enviada a Azkaban.

Ese momento mató toda la admiración de Narcisa, quien prefirió ser prudente, respecto a su participación en la guerra. Eligió por su familia y vio la forma en que su hermana permanecía encerrada.

Bellatrix no se lo reprochó. Ambas sabían que la familia era una posesión muy valiosa que no podría mantenerse desde el encierro. Y las dos hicieron su elección, a su debido tiempo.

Ahora Narcisa veía su elección en ligero peligro. Cualquier descuido por su parte, podría arruinar el futuro que ella y su esposo estaban protegiendo, ello exigía que fueran cuidadosos con cada acción tomada. No podían evidenciar sus intenciones.

Una carcajada llamó la atención de Narcisa, quien levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana, jugueteando con los instrumentos del sanador, instantes después de haber irrumpido en su casa y terminar con todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que vencer desde las barreras protectoras hasta el impertinente elfo doméstico.

La propia Narcisa se abrió paso desde la entrada, lanzando varios hechizos inmovilizantes, antes de penetrar al consultorio, donde comenzó a recolectar los instrumentos que les habían pedido.

No fue hasta tomar el tercer objeto que se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. La nueva idea de que su futuro estaba en riesgo le golpeó, pero permaneció serena, mientras guardaba un artefacto que lucía peculiarmente filoso.

- Es un experimento algo arriesgado - murmuró Narcisa, guardando dos pociones, pensando en lo ridículo que era tener a dos expertos de pociones y estar robando unas, justo en esos momentos - ¿Es que planea hacer esto sin consultar a nadie?

- ¿Consultar? - preguntó Bellatrix, mientras revisaba entre las gavetas, tirando varias cosas descuidadamente, buscando insistentemente - ¿Crees que Lord Voldemort tiene algo que consultar? - bufó - ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es nuestro señor! ¡Claro que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana sin consultar!

Narcisa prefirió guardar silencio.

Increíble que fueran a permitir eso.

- Tienes razones para confiar en él - dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido - , es muy poderoso.

- ¡Claro que es poderoso! - exclamó Bellatrix con una risotada y se guardó algunos objetos más, para acercarse a ella -. He terminado - anunció - Vámonos.

Narcisa terminó de guardar las últimas pociones cicatrizantes y caminó detrás de su hermana. La notó bastante eufórica. A decir verdad jamás la había visto así, excepto en el momento en que pudo regresar, tras ser liberada de Azkaban.

- La idea parece tenerte feliz - murmuró antes de que llegaran al exterior, donde se desaparecieron, para llegar a la entrada de la Mansión en Irlanda, donde se habían refugiado.

- Admirada - murmuró con una sonrisa -. Tu hijo tiene suerte, hermana. Será atendido por el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Narcisa no estaba tan segura de compartir la euforia de su hermana. Había muchas cosas que ponían en duda la confianza que ella debería mostrar ante esa situación, sin embargo no podía demostrar esa inseguridad.

- Mi hijo tiene suerte - repitió las palabras de Bella.

Sería buena idea conservar esa "suerte".

o.o.o

Albus Dumbledore caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar a la sala, donde todos los integrantes de la Orden estaban reunidos, esperando.

Esa reunión fue solicitada por Harry, lo que podía ser una ¿mejoría?... La verdad es que no podía definirlo.

Una semana a la disolución del matrimonio del chico, todo se había vuelto terriblemente absurdo, lleno de persecuciones sin sentido, donde el impulsivo carácter del muchacho imperó en cada una de las acciones en las que tuvieron que llevarle.

No había sido nada agradable, especialmente en los desafortunados momentos en que Harry tuvo que coincidir con esos "obsequios" que Lord Voldemort había dejado para él. Momentos llenos de angustia, donde poco faltó para que el chico se lanzara en busca del mago oscuro, la mayoría de las veces fue difícil evitar que lo hiciera.

Albus levantó la mirada hacia esos rostros inquietos y notó que las cosas estaban ligeramente cambiadas. Luego miró a Harry, quien había detenido la explicación que estuvo dando hasta su llegada y se sentó tras saludar.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos, cuando Albus se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado más de lo recomendable. Lo grave era que Albus no tenía idea de que eso fuera a ocurrir. No contaba con ello.

- Harry - detuvo el anciano -, una movilización como la que sugieres no es recomendable.

- ¿No es recomendable acabar con esto de una buena vez, señor? - preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido -. Honestamente pensé que le alegraría mi iniciativa.

Era aterrador.

Albus miró a Severus, era el único que parecía tranquilo con todo eso. Incluso se miraba, satisfecho, pese a permanecer en silencio.

Bien, todo eso estaba pasando sin que lo esperara.

- Dumbledore tiene razón - intervino Snape y se puso de pie -. Deberías conservar un poco de serenidad, Potter; no será productivo que hagamos un plan sin tomar en cuenta cada una de las reacciones a provocar, buenas o malas.

Harry no pareció satisfecho con esas palabras, pero Albus notó que permaneció sereno, mientras los demás magos se retiraban.

Snape se acercó a él, tocándole un hombro.

- Potter ha bebido el antídoto al filtro de amor - confió -. Dudo que volvamos a ver sus desesperantes arrebatos emocionales en cada encuentro que lleguemos a tener con los malos -ironizó.

Dumbledore posó su mirada en Harry; eso explicaba muchísimas cosas, especialmente su determinada mirada.

Honestamente no era lo que esperaba.

Por eso fue paciente, hasta que todos los magos se retiraron, y se acercó a Harry, posando una mano en su hombro.

- Me gustaría cruzar unas palabras contigo, Harry.

- Ya no tienen que preocuparse - murmuró el muchacho - . Ya no me comportaré de forma descuidada. He comprendido que no es prudente para la misión.

- Depende de la misión - suspiró el viejo.

Harry volteó a mirar al anciano y enarcó una ceja.

- Sólo hay una misión, ¿no? - arrugó el ceño -. Ya sabe... Derrotar al malvado Voldemort, ¿no? - notó la inquietud en la mirada de Dumbledore - ¿No?

- Temo que no es así de simple, Harry - replicó - ¿Cómo planeas actuar ahora? ¿Qué es eso que tiene tan complacido a Severus?

- Por increíble que parezca, Draco Malfoy ha hecho el antídoto a la poción de amor que me hizo creer que estaba cautivado por él - ironizó el moreno -. No actuar bajo la idea romántica, me hace ver las cosas con mayor claridad. Pienso que esa es mi ventaja.

Ahí estaba. A decir verdad Albus no veía tan extraño que Draco Malfoy fuese el causante del cambio del estado de ánimo de Harry; después de todo el propio Lucius se lo advirtió, el rubio tenía bastante orgullo al mostrarse en contra de todos los planes de sus padres. Lo malo es que este, en particular, podría costarle la vida.

- Hay algo que deberías tomar en cuenta, Harry - Albus suspiró -. Me alegra que hayas recuperado tu libertad emocional, pero debo rogarte que no lo demuestres tan prematuramente.

- Eso es absolutamente ridículo - Harry frunció el ceño - ¿No deseaban que dejara de actuar conforme a mi intoxicado corazón? ¿Por qué hicieron el antídoto, entonces?

- Todo extremo es nocivo, Harry - murmuró el viejo -; más cuando Voldemort espera que te muestres frágil y angustiado por la situación actual.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Honestamente ocurrían cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Cosas que, sin embargo, los demás parecían tener muy presentes, y no se molestaban en explicarle.

-Lucius Malfoy me puso una trampa. No veo la necesidad de hacerle creer que tiene ventaja sobre la situación.

- Dices que Draco Malfoy ha hecho el antídoto - el viejo habló con cuidado -. No creo que sea la acción de alguien que esté totalmente de acuerdo con el plan de su padre - Harry tampoco lo pensaba - . En ese caso deberías tomar en cuenta lo que ocurrirá si evidencias a Voldemort que Lucius ha fallado. No creo que sea una situación que lo mantenga sereno, suponiendo que lo esté ahora. Me preocupo por la seguridad de tu hijo, Harry. ¿Tu amor recién diluido ha hecho que olvides ese detalle?

No. Claro que no. De hecho la preocupación fue lo que motivó a Harry para actuar de forma fría y calculadora.

¿Estaba actuando mal?

Joder. ¿Es que no podía salirle algo bien?

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que propone, profesor?

- Engaña a Voldemort. Déjale creer que sigues bajo la angustia en la que te ha sumido. Así garantizaremos que el joven Malfoy no sea herido.

- Es ridículo.

- Voldemort no tiene necesidad de pensar que Draco ha sido engañado también. Por el momento es parte de su plan.

Harry apretó los labios. La idea no era del todo agradable, después de todo había estado sometido a intensos entrenamientos que podrían servirle bastante, al momento de penetrar el sitio donde Voldemort se encontrara. Sin embargo Albus tenía razón, el sólo pensar en que algo dañase a Draco, le hacía sentir incómodo. Especialmente porque había algo de cierto en todo eso: Draco estaba en esa circunstancia por su decisión de diluir el contrato matrimonial.

El chico pensó que había recuperado su capacidad de pensar claramente, pero se sentía más confuso a medida que avanzaban los días, hasta convertirse en semanas, donde sólo una cosa estaba clara: su hijo nacería pronto y ellos no tenía absoluta idea del sitio donde se encontraba, ni las circunstancias en las que vería la luz.

Después de todo, ¿qué tanto eran 6 semanas, estando en un sitio y unas condiciones desconocidas?

o.o.o

Draco parpadeó con cansancio y gimió antes de moverse con dificultad, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el otro costado. Tuvo el deseo de levantarse, pero no pudo. Estaba cansadísimo.

Sintió el delicado tacto de un pañuelo sobre su frente y miró a su madre, quien le aseaba con dedicación. Entonces recordó que no estaba a salvo, pero sólo gimió largamente, antes de sentir que los ojos se le cerraban de nuevo.

Un parpadeo más le permitió ver la habitación. Estaban en una de las mansiones.

En la mesita de noche se veía la ropa perfectamente doblada que había usado antes de desmayarse.

Bueno, al menos la solución no estaba tan lejana. A menos que Voldemort hubiese hurgado entre las bolsas de la túnica para encontrarse las ampolletas con las pociones necesarias.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - musitó sintiendo los músculos totalmente jodidos. Merlín, ¿era normal sentirse así de agotado?

- Dos semanas y media - respondió Narcisa y sostuvo la cabeza de su hijo, para acercarle una poción que le obligó a beber.

- ¿Qué es eso? - jadeó Draco, reconociendo al instante que la poción no le había provocado malestar. ¿Sería una prescrita por el sanador? - ¿Mamá?

- Es la poción que preparará tu cuerpo... - susurró ella con preocupación.

¿Preparar? ¿Para qué? Draco se humedeció los labios y sintió que los párpados le pesaban de nuevo.

Deseaba preguntar más, pero estaba cansado. Su último pensamiento fue que debería ahorrar energías. Al menos las necesarias para conseguir una de las dos pociones. Justo la que le devolvería la magia.

o.o.o

Harry percibió que seguía tomando las cosas con impulsividad. Nada recomendado en la situación en la que estaba.

Eso le hizo comprender Hermione, quien tuvo que señalarle, varias veces, que el traslador que tenía al cuello sólo lo transportaría a él. El resultado sería el mismo que cuando estaba ahogado de amor: terminaría llegando solo al sitio donde tenían a Draco; cosa que no era muy recomendable, aún cuando le habían entrenado para no contar con ayuda.

Así que Hermione buscó una alternativa, junto con Snape. Ambos coincidieron en que se podía utilizar el traslador, siempre y cuando el resto de los magos supieran el sitio al que llegaba Harry. Ello implicaba cocinar una poción localizadora y mezclarla con varios hechizos engorrosos que sólo aumentarían la espera del chico. Sin embargo valdría la pena, ya que no tendría que ir solo en busca de Draco. Sólo tendría que ir por delante.

El otro problema era que el destino del traslador debía _desear _ser encontrado. Ello ganó un regaño a Harry por parte de Hermione, ya que el muchacho no se molestó en informar a Draco que era el nuevo destino de su traslador, cosa que podría dificultar un poco su funcionamiento.

Sin embargo Snape se mostró más tranquilo con eso. Explicó a ambos que no habría problema, ya que Draco no tenía manera de beber el antídoto al filtro de amor. Después de eso hizo una mueca de asco, preguntándose cómo había hecho Draco para crear una poción lo suficientemente poderosa para intoxicarlos a ambos.

Así que sólo restaba esperar.

Y, Merlín, eso era lo más difícil de todo.

Harry ya sabía que un buen localizador no sería creado de la noche a la mañana, pero el pasar de los días sólo le provocaba mal humor, evidenciado en los entrenamientos a los que se sometía, obligando a su amigo a ayudarle en cada uno de ellos. Por cierto que Ron pareció perder el poco tacto que Hermione le recomendó tener, haciendo un tanto insoportables ciertos comentarios burlones, respecto al ausente rubio.

Maldita sea. Si ya había bebido la poción, ¿qué diablos era eso que le hacía sentirse tan impaciente?

- Debe ser tu _instinto materno _- dijo Ron, una de esas tardes de entrenamiento, tras recargarse en una pared, presionando una herida recién hecha en el hombro derecho.

- ¿Instinto materno? - Harry le miró mal.

- Sí - Ron suspiró -. Mamá justifica sus regaños con eso. Se pone insoportable. Ninguno de mis hermanos ha aguantado estar frente a ella, cuando se pone así. - meneó la cabeza -. Claro que es difícil escondérsele a mamá. Tiene instintos maternales que el auror más capacitado envidiaría - rió bajito.

- Oh - Harry torció la boca - , pero no puede ser eso, Ron... _Yo no soy la madre. _

- Bueno, en realidad _ninguno es la madre_ - señaló el pelirrojo - . Mamá siempre nos dice que no la entenderíamos hasta que tengamos nuestros propios hijos - miró a Harry -. Creo que tú te nos has adelantado y desarrollaste el humor que todo padre está destinado a tener. En palabras de mi madre: estás preocupado por alguien más y esa personita gana toda tu atención, al grado de hacerte desear ser quien aleje todo aquello que pueda dañarlo.

- Supongo - Harry bajó la mirada y apretó los labios -. Siempre pienso en lo que hizo mamá - confió - . No le importó dejarme solo. Sólo quería alejarme del peligro, aún cuando eso le costó la vida.

- Como todo padre debería actuar - Ron se puso de pie -. Me sorprende que Lucius Malfoy no haya desarrollado ese instinto. Siempre creí que la familia conservaba sus características, aún en un nido de repugnantes serpientes.

Harry también lo había pensado. Luego de días de ocio mental, se le ocurrió otra cosa.

¿Draco había desarrollado ese instinto?

Harry suspiró y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la cocina. Su mano se dirigió al cuello sin que lo notara, tocando la fina cadenita y llamando la atención del pelirrojo, quien le imitó para alcanzarle y pasarle el brazo sano por los hombros.

- No te preocupes, hermano -animó - , mala hierba nunca muere.

Harry sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su amigo. Caminaron juntos hasta la cocina, donde estaba Hermione charlando con Remus, quien le hablaba de un objeto que tenía en las manos. Ella les miró y se levantó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Ron, antes de sonreír a Harry.

- Hemos terminado el localizador - dijo emocionada y mostró a Harry el objeto del que ambos magos habían estado hablando.

- ¿Un arete? - preguntó confundido.

- Supongo que deberemos hacer un Piercing - musitó ella, repentinamente interesada en mirar a Harry con mucho detenimiento.

- ¿Piercing? - Harry enarcó una ceja, mirando el artefacto con duda, hasta que escuchó reír a Remus, quien se acercó para alborotarle el cabello.

- Pensamos en un localizador que no llamase la atención y nos diera una señal continua, al menos el tiempo necesario para mandarte todo el apoyo posible, Harry - explicó el hombre - Sin embargo Voldemort no es estúpido. Debe conocer todas las formas usuales para localizadores, usadas por magos expertos.

- Claro que no contaba con un mago como yo - Hermione sonrió orgullosa.

- Y dimos con el artefacto que no reconocería ni en un millón de años - continuó Remus.

- ¿Un arete? - Harry frunció el ceño, sin percatarse de la mirada que Ron le dedicaba, a medida que su ceño se fruncía más.

- ¿Y dónde perforarás para colocar el localizador? - preguntó el pelirrojo, concentrando los ojos en los lóbulos de su amigo - La sola idea me parece tan marica.

- ¡Ron! - protestaron Harry y Hermione a la vez. Entonces Harry comprendió que la pregunta tenía sentido y miró a su amiga: -¿Y dónde piensas ponerlo?

Hermione posó sus ojos en los lóbulos del chico y negó.

- Temo que no puedo exponer el localizador a un sitio tan vulnerable, Harry, así que será mejor buscar otro lugar.

o.o.o

- Es tiempo - musitó Lucius y avanzó por los pasillos.

Tras él avanzaba Narcisa, quien luchaba por mantenerse serena y fría ante las significativas palabras de su esposo. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y la miraron detenidamente.

- Aún falta un mes - musitó ella con suavidad.

- Lo sé - acotó Lucius.

- ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo ahora?

- Sabe que está listo - Lucius empujó la puerta y comenzó a ordenar a los elfos que colocaran todo conforme a las órdenes dadas.

- ¿Y si muere? - susurró Narcisa, dejando que una expresión de angustia cruzara por su rostro, justo en el momento que tomaba la manga de la túnica de su esposo.

- Lo asesinará si intentamos impedirlo - replicó Lucius, mirando el sereno rostro de Draco -. Adivinará nuestra inseguridad y no será difícil que sepa la razón. Él no es estúpido, Narcisa. Debe estar dudando de nuestra lealtad desde que todo esto inició.

- ¿Y la demostraremos con esto? - gimió la mujer, posando sus ojos en Draco - Podríamos perderlo todo, no sólo el futuro por el que nos hemos tomado tantas molestias.

- No - Lucius apretó los labios - Si algo debes recordar, es que nuestro señor disfruta del drama... No sería divertido eliminar al bebé... No si Potter no lo presencia.

Narcisa respiró profundamente para recobrar la serenidad, justo a tiempo para no hacer notar su angustia, ante Bella, quien entró con pasos suaves a la habitación para mirar al dormido chico.

- ¡Que empiece la función! - canturreó la mujer, avanzando hacia unos cajones, de donde comenzó a sacar mantas limpias - Sería mejor que calentaras el agua, hermana. Odiaría tener que bañar al pequeño bastardo.

La rubia enarcó una ceja y, sin decir nada, se acercó a una tina dispuesta, que comenzó a llenar con un movimiento de varita.

Voldemort llegó cuando todo estuvo listo.

Lo primero que tomó fue ese artefacto tan filoso y se acercó hasta el lecho que hechizó, para que la altura fuera aceptable.

- Preparen la ceremonia - ronroneó Vodemort -. Su nieto pronto estará con nosotros.

o.o.o

Odiaba las perforaciones. Ahora estaba seguro de eso.

Harry se llevó una mano al estómago, mientras escuchaba los últimos preparativos y miró con atención a todos los magos que le apoyarían.

Eran muchos.

Estaba nervioso. Ya sabía que se le estuvo preparando para eso, pero no podía evitar estarlo. Sencillamente era más fuerte que él.

Finalmente Albus hizo acto de aparición y posó ambas manos en los hombros de Harry.

- Recuerda que tienes una ventaja muy grande sobre Voldemort, Harry - susurró con cariño - Tú vas ahí con la intención de salvar algo que amas... Él no amará a nadie... Jamás.

Harry evitó señalarle al viejo que ya no estaba enamorado. Pensó que sobraba. Sólo se colocó a las puertas de la casa y tocó la cadenita en el pecho, cerrando los ojos.

Volvió a abrirlos.

Estaba en el mismo sitio.

¿Por qué?

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, quien lucía pálida.

- Significa que Draco no está consciente - musitó sin voz.

Harry frunció el ceño y levantó los ojos hacia el cielo soleado del medio día.

No era hora de la siesta.

¡Maldición!

- Si esta muerto me encabronaré con él - gruñó el moreno y volvió a concentrar magia en el traslador en forma de cadena que tenía en su cuello - ¡Maldición, Malfoy! ¡No tienes derecho a morir!

o.o.o

Draco sintió Un sabor amargo y movió los labios secos, luchando por hacerlo pasar.

Parpadeó con dificultad, mirando el desorden que había en su habitación. No estaba así la última vez que despertó.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierto de nuevo y suspiró, luchando por no gastar energías en reflexiones idiotas.

El rubio estiró una mano hacia la mesita de noche, alcanzando su ropa y arrastrándola hasta él.

Fue curioso no notarse tan cansado como la última vez.

Hurgó en las bolsas de la prenda hasta dar con los dos pequeños frasquitos y volvió a fruncir el ceño. De hecho se sentía más ligero.

Le faltaba algo.

El rubio giró suavemente y sus ojos se toparon con un montón de mantas manchadas, descuidadamente colocadas en una esquina.

¿Eso era... sangre?

Los labios de Draco se cerraron, no podía apartar la mirada de esas manchas.

Abandonó ambos frascos y deslizó una mano por su pecho justo hacia su vientre.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Un jadeo escapó de su garganta, antes de que se incorporara con violencia y comenzara a palpar su abdomen.

No estaba.

- Mi bebé... - musitó de manera inaudible y se mojó los labios al comprender lo que debió ocurrir mientras estaba dormido.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mío. Los derechos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Notas: **Lo sé... no merezco perdón xD Pero les juro que no se me ocurría nada para escribir. Este capítulo me costó horrores.

**Capitulo catorce**

Harry sintió un doloroso tirón desde el pecho que le tomó desprevenido y cayó de rodillas.

Hermione corrió hasta él y le habló varias veces, pero Harry no podía comprender sus palabras.

Dolía. Algo tiraba de él de forma tan angustiante que parecía ser capaz de contagiarlo con esa emoción, al grado de hacerle morder los labios con fuerza y jadear, intentando evitar un sollozo.

- ¿Harry? - musitó Hermione.

- Me está llamando - susurró el moreno, sin comprender el significado de esas palabras y se apretó la camisa, justo encima de su corazón, donde el dolor parecía aumentar de forma ridícula.

- ¿Draco te llama? - cuestionó ella y se puso de pie - ¿Entonces por qué no vas?

Sí, Harry sabía que eso debería hacer. Debía aparecer cerca de él y sacarlo de ese lugar, de una buena vez. Pero...

- Algo terrible ha ocurrido - jadeó el moreno y se encogió más, incapaz de detener el temblor que invadió su cuerpo -. Si ese malnacido les hace algo, juro que no descansaré hasta regresarle dos veces el año hecho.

Albus frunció el ceño y caminó hacia Harry.

No. No era lo que estaba esperando.

Justo cuando el viejo estiró una mano para tocar el hombro de Harry, lo vio apretar la cadena que tenía al cuello con brutal fuerza y desapareció en una intensa luz que le cegó por un momento.

- El localizador ha empezado a emitir una señal - anunció Hermione con serenidad, pese a que le temblaban las manos - . Vamos. No hay tiempo qué perder.

o.o.o

Lucius terminó de beber de su copa con vino y la tiró descuidadamente.

Sus ojos se posaron en el retrato familiar que había hecho colgar hace tres años y miró las serenas expresiones bañadas de aristócrata frialdad que lucía su familia.

Tras esa expresión se ocultaban todos los temores de cada miembro, quien había estado observando de cerca las señales que Lord Voldemort había dado para su regreso, todo aumentado justo al final de ese año, en que el inconfundible llamado arrastró a Lucius a un sucio cementerio muggle, donde pudo ver la figura de su amo... Y a su merced, ese chico: Harry Potter.

Oh, pero Harry Potter encontró la manera de escapar.

Desde entonces fue una constante molestia en cada plan que su señor planeaba, arruinándolo por completo.

Lucius suspiró y caminó hacia la costosa pintura. Sus manos tocaron justo encima del elegante bastón pintado y las figuras en el retrato se pusieron de píe, apartándose para dejar ver un caldero. El hombre metió las manos en el cuadro mágico y extrajo el artefacto para colocarlo en el escritorio.

La poción estaba lista.

A decir verdad, Lucius ya sabía que llegaría el momento en que tendría que manifestar su lealtad de manera más concisa; lo que implicaba darle ventaja justo a aquel que guiara el bando que había elegido.

Cambió de parecer hacía poco, pero había valido la pena.

No importaba si Lucius llegaba a perder la vida. Seguía valiendo la pena.

El hombre sirvió una generosa cantidad de poción en un frasco y lo colocó en el escritorio. Metió una mano en la bolsa de su túnica y extrajo una pequeña bolsa en la que se alcanzaban a mirar unos escasos cabellos negros.

Los vertió en la poción y bebió todo su contenido.

Bien. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

o.o.o

Narcisa caminaba con pasos firmes, siguiendo a su hermana Bellatrix. En sus brazos sostenía ese delicado bulto, que no se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, mientras escuchaba el emocionado parloteo de su hermana, quien narraba lo miserable que se sentiría Potter al no encontrar a su hija, cuando deseara rescatar a Draco.

La verdad es que no sería el único angustiado.

Instantes atrás, mientras Narcisa lavaba el delicado cuerpo de su nieta, comprendió que habían pasado de aliados a ser instrumentos de su amo. Y no era extraño, la verdad. La gloria que Voldemort esperaba alcanzar al vencer a su enemigo no era algo que pudiese justificar si era fruto del apoyo de alguien, aún si se trataba de ellos, quienes le sirvieron por todos esos años.

Horas antes, cuando Narcisa levantó los ojos hacia su esposo, pudo descifrar el silencioso mensaje que le enviaba. Entonces comprendió que ya no tendrían un papel pasivo en toda esa situación.

Ambos trabajaron para asegurar el resultado de esa guerra. Habían sido discretos, sí, pero ahora se había llegado el momento en que debieran actuar más activamente en todo eso.

Una blasfemia emitida por Bella regresó a la rubia al problema a actual y miró el sitio por el que caminaban. Lo cierto es que tanto ella como Lucius ignoraban lo que motivó a Lord Voldemort a extraer al bebé del vientre de Draco. No debió suceder. Eran ellos quienes actuaban de forma discreta, precisamente para evitar el daño a su familia. ¡No debió suceder!

Narcisa detuvo sus pasos justo a un lado de una pesada armadura. Acercó el pequeño bulto que tenía, a los brazos metálicos y un rechinido inició el movimiento que hizo moverse al artefacto, para meterse en la compuerta que abrió un pasadizo. Cuando Narcisa miró a su hermana, notó esa sonrisa retorcida y apretó los labios.

- Esta vez tardaste menos en traicionar a mi señor, hermana.

Demasiado serena para decir esas palabras, justo por aquello que más detestaba, si se trataba de la persona por la que daría la vida sin dudar.

Demasiado fría y extraña, para tratarse de la hermana con la que Narcisa convivió durante su niñez.

Todo indicando la inevitable explosión.

- Quizá el tiempo no sea relevante - murmuró Narcisa y levantó la varita, preparada para atacar -. Espero que nuestro padre sepa perdonarme. No creo que pueda dejarte con vida.

- ¡Irás a pedirle perdón personalmente! - gritó Bella, avanzando - ¡Voy a enviarte a su lado, justo ahora!

o.o.o

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló desde la barbilla de Harry, deslizándose lentamente por su temblorosa piel, hasta humedecer el cuello de la camisa que tenía puesta, protegida por ese extraño conjunto que le debería dar mayor protección. Claro que Harry se sentía especialmente escéptico, ya que estaba por enfrentar a un mago bastante fuerte. Justo el que hizo de su vida un desastre.

Debería ver con mayor serenidad el hecho de estar a punto de ajustar cuentas con aquel que ponía en riesgo la seguridad de su futuro. Debería estar preparado para eso; planear la manera de llegar hasta Draco, ya que era obvio que su traslador no fue capaz de romper la barrera mágica que cubría el lugar. Sin embargo no se sentía capaz de concentrarse.

Ahí, en su pecho, el dolor parecía intensificarse. Pero no era su dolor. Era emoción pertenecía a alguien más, justo la persona que comenzaba a emitir esa magia desordenada.

¿Podría ser... Draco?

¿Cómo? No había manera que emitiera magia. No podría hacerlo, estando en gestación.

Harry tragó con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza para intentar recobrar la calma. Era imposible ocultar su presencia mágica, así que los magos en el interior de ese castillo ya deberían saber que se encontraba ahí. Por ello, sólo le quedaba continuar.

Le extrañó poder acceder al sitio. Habría esperado que estuviese más vigilado, pese a que la presencia de todas esas energías le hacían más sencillo eludirlas. También sabía que no era una habilidad que cualquiera tuviera; quizá sólo él, Voldemort y Lucius, quien le enseñó al respecto. De todos modos no esperaba que fuera a ser una habilidad de utilizar, ya que tendría que buscar precisamente a Voldemort.

Entonces detuvo el camino.

¿No debería buscar primero a Draco?

Harry sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, esta vez para regañarse. Claro que no. Eso era lo que el enemigo estaba esperando.

Pensaba que era prudente no hacerle saber a Voldemort que estaba totalmente fuera del enamoramiento hacia Draco Malfoy, sin embargo tampoco iba a ponerle las cosas demasiado fáciles, ¿verdad?

En eso pensaba mientras recorría uno de los pasillos, cuando un ruido cauteloso le detuvo.

Con violencia giró para crear una barrera que rebotara cualquier clase de ataque sorpresivo, pero este no llegó.

La sorpresa fue encontrar a ese muchacho, que le miraba serenamente.

- Te estaba esperando, Harry - murmuró con calma.

o.o.o

A decir verdad Hermione sabía que algún día llegaría el momento en que estuviese en territorio enemigo. Se había preparado para ello, ya que no pensaba abandonar a Harry, quien no podía eludir ese destino. Claro que las circunstancias que imaginó no eran precisamente esas y la muchacha no esperaba estar avanzando hacia una evidente trampa.

Sin embargo no podía dudar, Harry ya estaba en el interior, pese a que no sabía su ubicación exacta, pues el localizador enviaba señales de forma bastante confusa.

La muchacha decidió que no tendrían manera de sacarle más provecho al piercing y suspiró mirando el preocupado gesto de Albus, quien parecía estudiar todo el cúmulo de magia que se sentía al interior.

Hermione no era experta en ello, sencillamente sabía que había mucha magia porque Albus se lo había comunicado. Preocupado les explicó que alguien emitía una intensa magia descontrolada, deseando moverse.

¿Sería posible que esa magia descontrolada perteneciera a Harry?

Era ridículo. Draco se encargó del antídoto para evitar precisamente eso.

- Iremos por grupos - decidió Albus al fin y se acercó a Remus - Busca a Draco Malfoy. Es posible que sea quien requiera de una pronta ayuda.

Remus frunció el ceño y olfateó un poco.

- Huele a sangre - murmuró.

- Eso parece - Albus hizo una rápida selección de los grupos -. Vamos.

o.o.o

Harry Potter había logrado penetrar hasta el lugar. Lo que confirmaba que aún existía ese lazo con el joven Malfoy.

El traslador no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la barrera mágica instalada en el lugar, pero ese no era problema para el impulsivo muchacho, que ya había comenzado a moverse por el lugar. Voldemort era capaz de sentir su magia.

De hecho no era la única magia que sobresalía en lugar. Había algo en el ambiente; una energía desordenada; saturada de... ¿dolor?

Qué interesante.

El hombre se puso de pie. Un ruidoso crujido le hizo dirigir la mirada hacia la entrada de la sala y vio que Bellatrix se derrumbaba, respirando agonizantemente, mientras el charco carmesí bajo su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño.

- Los... Malfoy nos han traicionado.

Vaya, esta vez habían tardado menos. Sin embargo las cosas no estaban perdidas, pese a que la nieta de los Malfoy había sido apartada de su alcance. Aún quedaba el plan A. Justo aquel que dejaba al chico con una herida que podría abrirse en cualquier momento, especialmente cuando despertara y se viese sin el asqueroso bebé que había extraído de sus entrañas.

Voldemort se puso de pie y caminó hasta Bellatrix, pero notó con disgusto que ya no había manera de curar sus heridas y apretó los labios. A decir verdad le era inesperado que Narcisa tuviese el poder necesario para vencerla. Ambas hermanas mostraron admirables cualidades, pero fue Bellatrix quien destacó.

¿Qué logró motivar los esfuerzos de Narcisa, al grado de hacerla preferir la vida de un inútil infante? ¿Había algo especial en esa mocosa?

No. Voldemort tuvo al bebé en brazos. No había un solo indicio de carga mágica. Hasta pudo nacer squib, debido a lo prematuro del alumbramiento.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué los Malfoy se arriesgaban a perderlo todo? Sencillamente no podía comprenderlo.

El adulto levantó la mirada hacia la única entrada al salón principal y sonrió. Colocó un rápido escudo ante el sorpresivo estallido que le atacó con envidiable precisión y posó la mirada en el agitado joven que le veía atentamente, con la varita preparada para volver a atacar.

- Potter - saludó con frialdad y una burlona carcajada retumbó en el lugar -. Qué agradable sorpresa que hayas decidido visitarme.

Flaco, pequeño, greñudo y casi ciego. Honestamente no era la descripción que Voldemort tenía de aquel que se levantaría en su contra, bajo riesgo de vencerle. Además este día lucía especialmente incómodo con las gafas.

El adulto sonrió. No tenía importancia. Pronto dejaría de necesitarlas.

- Este será nuestro último encuentro - aseguró el muchacho y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo.

Había que admitir que irradiaba vitalidad y agilidad. Demasiada.

Voldemort logró eludir el rápido ataque e intentó golpear al chico por la espalda con un doloroso hechizo; sin embargo él estaba bastante alerta y ambos quedaron frente a frente, evaluándose cuidadosamente.

¿Tendría que usar todo su poder contra un muchacho insulso?

Hacerlo era admitir que ambos eran iguales. Además, aún contaba con el plan A.

- Te he tendido tantas trampas que me parece injusto que escapes de esta, chico.

- No escaparé - aseguró Harry -. Voy a vencerte.

- ¿Y llevarás a ese miserable contigo? - Voldemort sonrió al captar un brillo de duda en las irises verdes - ¿No es parte de tu heroico plan, Potter? ¿Has pensado que soy justo quien conoce la ubicación de tu amante?

- ¿Importa? - retó Harry -. Él podría estar muerto. Eres tan miserable que no permitirías que siguiera con vida.

- Jamás me deshago de las cosas que me son útiles, a menos que me sean de mayor utilidad muertas - Voldemort le dio la espalda al chico y comenzó a caminar. Tal como sospechó, Potter no se atrevió a atacarle por la espalda y permaneció quieto, antes de decidir seguirle.

Ambos avanzaron rumbo a las habitaciones, Voldemort pudo percatarse de la presencia de un individuo más y aplaudió que el chico no fuese tan descuidado como para enfrentarlo solo, habría sido una gran desilusión.

El adulto se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde había dejado al joven Malfoy encerrado y enarcó una ceja al notar esa magia desordenada que provenía del interior.

Asombroso. Si el chico quedaba vivo de la cesárea muggle que practicó en su cuerpo, debería considerar convencerlo para servirle.

Voldemort retiró los hechizos a la puerta y penetró. Lo primero que vio fue el desastre causado por el chico y recorrió la mirada, hasta encontrarlo, moviendo las cosas, buscando.

Idiota. Se había abierto los puntos.

Voldemort sonrió. Tal como lo tenía planeado. Ni el brusco movimiento que hizo para bloquear la puerta distrajo al asustado moreno, que se acercaba a su amante.

- ¿Draco? - Harry avanzó, olvidándose de la peligrosa presencia - Dios, estás sangrando - jadeó, y se acercó más, tomando al rubio con cuidado, notando al instante lo que había ocurrido - ¿Dónde está…?

Había que admitir lo conmovedor de la escena. Ahí estaba aquel que debería convertirse en héroe de la comunidad mágica, precisamente abrazado a aquél que había hecho posible que ahora estuviese en su poder.

Potter no debería olvidarse que estaba en presencia de su enemigo. Era una completa falta de respeto.

Ah, pero era una falta muy conveniente.

Draco emitió un jadeo.

Eso llamó más la atención del moreno, quien tocó la mejilla helada y se mordió los labios con un poco de desesperación, antes de sacudir al rubio. No podía permitir que continuara en ese estado descontrolado, no era bueno para nadie.

Oh, pero controlar a un gestante que sufrió ese traumatizante golpe era difícil, casi imposible, y Harry lo comprendió al recibir un fuerte empujón por parte del rubio.

Demonios, no había tiempo para lloriqueos. No cuando el efecto mágico estaba por terminar y podían ser descubiertos.

-Draco, basta- murmuró Harry y lo volvió a sostener de los brazos- No es tiempo para esto. Te aseguro que no es necesario.

Draco lo miró a los ojos. Algo en esas palabras le hizo reconocer a la persona que le sostenía y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tú...- musitó suavemente. Deslizó la mirada por la habitación y reconoció a Voldemort, quien seguía acumulando magia.- ¡¡Tú eres el culpable de esto!!

Un sorpresivo remolino empujó a Harry, golpeándolo contra la pared a sus espaldas.

No hubo tiempo para reincorporarse, ya que el rubio comenzó a movilizar una cantidad de magia asombrosa, rompiendo todos los cristales de la habitación, especialmente ese enorme espejo que lucía a espalda de Voldemort.

La acción llamó la atención del temible mago, quien colocó un rápido escudo para protegerse de los afilados trozos que comenzaron a revolotear en forma circular, al interior de la habitación, aumentando su velocidad, al igual que la magia que los movía.

Harry se puso de pie, pero la magia le atacó directamente, tumbándolo de nuevo.

-¡¡Tú eres sido el culpable de que mi bebé esté perdido!! - gritó Draco con rabia, dejando que la magia atacara al moreno, cosa que Voldemort miró con impresión.

La idea de que podría aprovechar perfectamente la ocasión para atacar al chico le hizo levantar la varita en su dirección. A decir verdad había bastante magia en el sitio y tendría manera de usarla a su favor. Sin embargo hubo algo con lo que el mago no contaba y de pronto vio que la magia que atacaba a Potter se volteaba en su contra de la misma manera inesperada, para golpearle de lleno.

Era absurdo, pero esa molesta magia no resultaba fácil de eludir.

De alguna manera esa magia desordenada era algo a lo que no podía combatir por medios usuales, incluso para alguien con conocimientos oscuros ampliamente temidos. Sin embargo era algo que ya había sentido.

Sí, esa magia ya le había atacado, hace más de 15 años, para ser exactos.

A medida que los cristales atravesaban su cuerpo, pudo recordar a esa mujer pelirroja, quien dio la vida pos su hijo, justo cuando él le lanzó el terrible hechizo que lo mataría.

¿Amor?

Se trataba de una madre, que no era capaz de ver la manera en que su hijo moría, e hizo hasta lo imposible, aún después de la muerte. Esa misma magia le golpeaba de lleno, otra vez. Y, como en la vez anterior, no estaba listo para combatirla.

Era, como en el pasado, un pequeño fallo en el plan.

Maldición.

Los cristales terminaron de perforar el cuerpo y la magia actuó inmediatamente, royéndolo completamente hasta que comenzó a secarse y transformarse en polvo, formando un montículo a los pies manchados de sangre del rubio, quien miraba vacíamente hacia la puerta.

Parecía haber algo muy importante tras la puerta que Voldemort bloqueó, antes de atacar al moreno que estaba derrumbado en el suelo, con esas heridas sangrantes que podrían matarlo rápidamente.

Draco avanzó hacia ella.

Sus pies descalzos pisaron el polvo. Manchó con más sangre el suelo. Pero no importaba. Sólo debía llegar a esa puerta.

El chico abrió suavemente y por fin pudo verlo. Su corazón latió apresuradamente, aumentando el dolor que le amenazaba con ahogarlo y nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, antes de morderse el labio inferior con fuerza y sacar sangre.

- No... lo encuentro - borbotó atropelladamente y sollozó - . Mi bebé no está.

El otro Harry le miraba con sorpresa y angustia desde fuera de la habitación. Draco podía sentir la magia de los demás, quienes se acercaban apresuradamente.

- ¡¡¿Dónde está mi bebe?!! - gritó con angustia y la magia volvió a concentrarse, arremolinándose alrededor de ambos, hasta levantar los cabellos negros de Harry y hacerle jadear.

- ¿Draco? - se sorprendió el moreno. No llevaba puestos los lentes, pero parecía ver perfectamente.

El rubio comprendió la razón de inmediato, había reconocido a su padre, tan sólo acercarse, pese a que tenía la apariencia de Harry.

De todos modos no le importaba. Nada de eso importaba.

La magia seguía aumentando, lastimando, desgarrando sin importarle. Harry le sostuvo de los brazos y le sacudió.

¡No quería eso! ¡Quería a su hijo!

El rubio se desprendió del agarre de Harry con un grito desesperado y retrocedió para atacar, como hasta hace poco. La magia levantó los cristales del espejo que había usado anteriormente y comenzaron a volar alrededor de Harry.

- ... Mi bebé.

Los cristales comenzaron a herir a Harry, pero... no lo hicieron retroceder.

-¡¡No te acerques!! ¡Esto ha sido culta tuya! - gritó el rubio, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

- Yo voy a encontrarlo, Draco - prometió Harry, avanzando más, pese a que la magia luchaba por detenerlo; le hería y hacía que la sangre comenzara a correr por las pequeñas cortadas -. Voy a encontrar a nuestro bebe.

Harry avanzó hasta tenerlo a su alcance y lo abrazó.

La magia seguía atacándolo, las pequeñas cortadas seguían sangrando, pese a ello no presentaba lucha contra Draco. No quería... defenderse de él.

Fue entonces que el rubio pareció recobrar un poco de cordura y jadeó, pasando los brazos por los hombros de Harry, sosteniéndose de él y dejando que ese abrazo de hiciera más intenso.

- Lo perdí - borbotó atropelladamente -. Cuando desperté ya no estaba conmigo. No pude protegerlo. ¡Yo tenía planeado que todo saliera bien! ¡Pero no pude proteger a mi bebé!

Harry apretó más el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y sintió que las manos pegajosas de Draco le sostenían la cara. Entonces sintió que le besaba con desesperación.

Miles de emociones contradictorias acompañaron a ese doloroso beso. Todas ellas imposible de ser comprendidas, debido al dolor que el propio Harry sentía, al no saber el sitio donde se encontraba su hijo.

De pronto sintió que podría rayar la locura que invadió a Draco y tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente de ese cuerpo herido, sin ser capaz de sentir el adorable bulto en su vientre.

- Es mi culpa... - susurró Harry y se mordió los labios con fuerza, sintiendo que no era castigo suficiente por haber provocado eso a su pequeño. Y habría hecho más, si no fuera por ese rechinido que llamó su atención, haciéndole levantar la mirada hacia una pared, que se abrió lentamente, mostrando a esa desmejorada mujer -. Draco, tu madre - susurró.

Draco volteó.

Su madre parecía seriamente exhausta, pero sonreía.

Entre sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto cuidadosamente envuelto en sábanas.

El rubio empujó a Harry y corrió hasta la mujer. Se miraba tembloroso en el momento que cargó el pequeño bulto, pero lucía una sonrisa que cautivó a Harry, quien pareció perder un terrible peso en su corazón. Peso que regresó cuando deslizó la mirada hacia abajo y vio gotear ese líquido rojo a los pies de Draco.

- Mira, Harry - dijo él, volteándose - . Es un precioso bebé.

Harry se acercó rápidamente.

Hizo bien. Llegó a tiempo para sostener a Draco y al bebé.

Draco se había desmayado.

o.o.o

Draco fue recibido por una pulcra habitación cuando abrió los ojos. No tuvo que recorrerla, para saber que se trataba del interior del hospital y respiró profundamente, antes de poder mirar a ese moreno acomodado en un sillón que no lucía muy cómodo, acunando gentilmente al bebé.

La visión conmovió al rubio y sonrió. Vio que el chico se ponía de pie y le acercaba al infante a los brazos.

Draco le recibió y miró al bebé cuidadosamente; revisándolo un poco hasta suspirar.

- Es una niña - miró a Harry con ambas cejas arqueadas.

- Tu madre insiste en escogerle la ropa - Harry se encogió de hombros -. Parece no querer dejar duda. Quiere que todos sepan que tiene una nieta.

- Así es ella - Draco acarició la mejilla de la bebé - ¿Cómo está mamá? - frunció el ceño -. Recuerdo haber herido a mi padre... ¿Está bien?

- Ambos sobreviven - informó Harry.

Draco hizo un ademán afirmativo.

- ¿Mi túnica está cerca? - miró a Harry - Hay algo que necesito y lo dejé en la bolsa.

Harry lo miró confundido.

- Lo siento. Sólo los rescatamos a ustedes.

- Es curioso, ¿cierto? - acurrucó a la niña - Mi padre nos tendió una trampa, pero al final eligió un bando inesperado.

- Tu padre eligió por su familia - corrigió Harry y se sentó a la orilla de la cama -. No justifico su proceder, pero aplaudo los resultados.

¿Y cuáles eran los resultados? Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a posar los ojos en Harry. Pudo notar los cambios que debería dar el antídoto al filtro de amor y se obligó a ignorar el dolor que la sola idea le causaba.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle al respecto, pero la abrupta entrada de Snape sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes, quienes miraron al ceñudo hombre.

- He venido a surtir tus pociones, Draco - informó y se acercó.

Draco colocó a la niña en brazos de Harry y miró las pociones que su padrino colocaba en la mesa, hasta reparar en aquella de ese peculiar color.

Severus le miró con intensidad antes de acercarse a Harry y tomar a la niña para llevársela. El rubio entendió al instante y estiró la mano para tomar la poción.

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde lleva a mi hija? - Harry miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

- Ciertas cosas son mejor discutirlas sin un infante cerca - ironizó el hombre son una ceja enarcada.

- Esta bien, Harry - llamó Draco y el moreno volteó a verlo. Tenía una poción en las manos y la había destapado.

- No es hora de que bebas la poción - notó Harry y frunció el ceño al reconocer la poción - ¿Es el antídoto?

- No alcancé a beberlo - explicó el rubio -. La situación sólo me obligó a consumir la poción que me devolvió la magia.

- ¿Así que aún me...? - Harry se puso colorado.

- Todavía te amo - aceptó Draco y destapó la ampolleta -. Es justo que equilibremos las cosas ¿verdad?

- Sí, sí - aceptó el moreno - ¿Pero ya estás listo para beberla?

El rubio le sonrió.

- ¿No quieres que deje de amarte, Potter?

- Sólo me preocupo por tu salud - aclaró el chico -. Te trajeron muy grave al hospital. Pensé que no lo lograrías, ¿Quién cuidaría de nuestra hija?

- ¡Para eso estás tú. Idiota! - el rubio torció los labios y estiró los brazos para atrapar al desprevenido moreno, quien le miró atentamente, poniéndose increíblemente colorado -. Es una pena que tengamos que acabar así, pero era de esperarse. Nosotros no debimos enamorarnos.

- Jamás hemos tenido buenos inicios - suspiró Harry y miró que el chico se acercaba más - ¿Malfoy?

- Sólo quiero un beso de despedida - susurró el rubio.


	16. Chapter 15 LEMON

**Capítulo quince.**

**Nota: **Agradecimiento a mi beta Lady V, quien me ayudó a hacer el lemon que aquí aparece y a sus notas en rojo para advertirme que Harry no había tenido su corrida xD.

Harry Potter se consideraba un buen chico. Últimamente había tenido bastantes problemas. Todos como si los mereciera realmente, pero él podía dar muchos argumentos en su defensa.

Para empezar no sabía que Draco Malfoy fuera gay. Por Merlín, ni le interesaba. Sin embargo se vio envuelto en esa preferencia, cuando los padres del rubio lo eligieron como buen candidato para ser su consorte.

Y la verdad es que Harry pudo portarse de forma realmente horrible con el chico, pero ocurrió algo que... bueno, sencillamente no fue capaz de devolverle la ofensa recibida, ya que el propio Harry estaba convencido de que él fue quien ofendió a Draco y más cuando no se acordaba de la "manera" en que lo ofendió y llegaba a pensar que pudo ser "torpe".

Ah, pero Draco no se quejó. Intentó detener el hecho de que ellos terminasen juntos, pero no se quejó. Y la sola idea de que el rubio fuese vulnerable a sus "encantos" olvidados, hacía que Harry sintiera mucha curiosidad.

Sí, podía decir que se trató de eso. Sintió curiosidad ante el hecho de que su rival estuviese tan "a la mano" y se dejó llevar (varias veces) por la burda juventud que le hacía desear experimentar, con el chico, esa novedosa situación llamada sexo. Después de todo, ya lo habían hecho, ¿cierto? Unas cuantas veces más, no dañarían a nadie.

Curiosidad, también por la magia que permitió que un cuerpo masculino estuviese siendo participe de la gestación de su hija.

Cielos, honestamente, la idea de un bebé era menos lejano que el hecho de haber follado con Draco Malfoy, pero el tenerlo tan próximo a sus 17 años, tambaleó su mundo de forma en verdad extraña.

Eso sí, la idea no era desagradable. Como no lo fue tampoco la posibilidad de que aceptase el consorcio con Draco Malfoy, transformándolo en algo real y dejando que las emociones se acumularan entre ambos.

Claro que no sabía que esas emociones habían sido fabricadas por un caldo mágico, creado por el mismo Draco. Y las cosas se dificultaron un poquito, poniéndolos a ambos en riesgo de perderlo todo.

Afortunadamente, los padres de Draco eligieron por la joven familia, y las cosas se pusieron inesperadamente a su favor gracias a la torpeza de Voldemort, quien provocó (de nuevo) a una madre.

Harry también se sorprendió muchísimo. Supuestamente era él quien debía poner a salvo a Draco, pero resultó ser lo opuesto. No se quejaba, pero sí fue muy inesperado.

Luego ese beso.

Demonios, si había que ser sinceros, Harry no había probado beso tan delicioso, estando libre de influencia mágica.

Comparar le hacía reírse de sus anteriores intentos de beso, pero no pensaba admitirlo, además, ese gesto marcó el final del amor que Draco le profesaba.

Sin embargo las cosas no regresaron a la normalidad. No al menos lo que era normal entre ellos.

Draco dejó de ser desagradable, sí, pero sólo porque ambos tenían una bebé en común.

Ahora... ¿cómo podría describir su relación?

El propio Harry procuraba ser cortés, pese a que Draco era superior en cosas relacionadas con la buena etiqueta y comportamiento ridículo de ricos. El moreno sólo evitaba decir cosas inadecuadas, lo que había convertido sus visitas en un incómodo silencio, donde Draco terminaba por resoplar y salir de la habitación en la que Harry jugaba con su hija.

Era... exasperante.

Es decir, el rubio perdió la paciencia con la que le trataba y, pese a que no era grosero, se notaba que no le simpatizaba su manera de ser.

A veces, Harry tenía la idea de que Draco odiaba que tuviesen una hija, juntos, que les obligaba a convivir. El propio Harry llegó a pensarlo, sin embargo, cuando tenía a la pequeña en brazos, se arrepentía de haberlo contemplado y la adoraba durante todo lo que durase la visita.

¿Le pasaría igual al rubio?

Harry quería pensar que así era. Las pocas veces que alcanzó a sorprender a Draco, mientras atendía a la pequeña, notaba un brillo en su mirada, que sólo había podido presenciar cuando estuvo bajo efecto de la poción de amor.

Draco amaba a la niña. No tenía duda de ello. Era algo torpe si se trataba de atenderla, pero la amaba. Y era un consuelo, no sería justo que los odiase a los dos, ¿verdad?

A principios de septiembre Harry volvió al colegio. La idea de no haber terminado los cursos le molestaba bastante, más cuando uno de los padres de Aleiya resultaba ser rico, educado y demás adjetivos que Harry llegó a odiar, una vez que pudo notarlos. Porque, para colmo, Draco decidió que no necesitaba terminar el curso interrumpido. El jodido Malfoy se encargaría de la fortuna familiar, una vez llegado el momento, por lo que podría darse ese lujo.

Así que el chico se propuso darle un padre con estudios a la pequeña. Claro que no había decidido cuales y se concentró en terminar lo que dejó pendiente.

El esfuerzo fue un tanto difícil, ya que no podía ver a su Aleiya tan seguido como deseaba, pero se trasladó las ocasiones especiales a su lado, notando que Draco no le esperaba, como antes.

Eso le hizo sentirse bien... al menos hasta la noche de la graduación, en ese bar a donde fue a celebrar con sus compañeros, donde lo vio, bailando con otro.

A decir verdad, ya sabía que Draco no debía guardarle ese espacio inexistente en su corazón. El propio Harry estuvo convencido de que tampoco debía contemplar la idea. Pero el hecho de ver al otro padre de su hija, coqueteando con un completo extraño, le hizo comprender que no podía estar ajeno a la posibilidad de que Malfoy se enamorara de alguien... y que ese alguien, no fuera el padre idóneo para Aleiya.

Definitivamente, la posibilidad lo cambiaba todo y Harry no pensaba dejar su espacio vacante a cualquier imbécil que deseara ocuparlo, ¡claro que no!

- ¿No te parece ridículo que vengas demostrando celos justo ahora? - preguntó el rubio, una vez que Harry le explicó parte de su opinión, esa tarde de verano, en que la familia se reunió para celebrar el primer año de vida de la preciosa niña rubia, quien ya había hecho un estropicio asombroso con el pastel.

-¿Celos? - Harry frunció el ceño - ¡No son celos!

- ¿No? - el rubio enarcó una ceja y se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja -. Vienes a reclamarme haberme visto con un chico, ¿no?

- Así es.

- ¿Y no son celos? - insistió el rubio.

Harry bufó.

- Sólo pienso en el futuro de mi hija - aclaró.

El rubio hizo un ademán afirmativo y posó la mirada en el comedor, donde el resto de los invitados conversaban, mientras Narcisa se encargaba de limpiar el betún de la carita de Aleiya.

- También pienso en el futuro de Aleiya - dijo simplemente.

- ¿Repegándote con otro?

- Estábamos bailado - gruñó el chico - . Lo que quiero decir, es que Aleiya te echa mucho de menos... - lo miró atentamente -. Ella no puede tener un padre por espacios esporádicos de tiempo. Necesita uno de tiempo completo.

- ¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que dices, Malfoy? Yo soy el padre de Aleiya.

- Y lo seguirás siendo - el rubio avanzó hacia el comedor -. Deja de preocuparte por tonterías. Que yo decida divertirme un poco no te quitará tu valioso título de padre, Potter.

Pero, ¿de qué manera mirarían a la hija de un rubio libertino?

Harry bufó y tomó a Draco por la muñeca, para impedirle escapar.

- Entonces hazlo conmigo.

La mirada de Draco se conectó con la de Harry. A decir verdad, no había hecho eso desde que el efecto de la poción de amor fue roto, y que se repitiera ahora, un año después, parecía todo un acontecimiento que pareció de lo más interesante al moreno, quien conservó el contacto, no queriendo ser el primero en romperlo.

El rubio bufó antes de soltar una risita y palmear la mejilla de Harry.

- Hoy llegaste particularmente gracioso, Potter - le dijo suavemente y se liberó -. He querido ser _amable_, ya que tenemos una hija, pero creo que debo dejarte clara una cosa: no hay un "nosotros". Jamás lo hubo realmente. Jamás lo habrá. Por eso me es absolutamente imposible imaginarme contigo, queriendo hacer cosas que resultan divertidas, porque me queda claro que no eres _nada_ divertido, Potter.

Oh, eso había sido innecesariamente hiriente.

- Debe ser porque hablo totalmente en serio - dijo el moreno con ironía.

Draco volvió a mantener un prolongado silencio antes de sonreír con cierta maldad y se acercó a Harry, pasando ambos brazos por el cuello del moreno, lo que provocó que se tensara.

- Necesitarás más que hablar en serio para permitir que pasen cosas entre nosotros, Potter - demostró - .Deja de jugar al ex esposo posesivo y búscate una novia, ¿sí?

- No quiero una novia - dijo Harry y se sintió orgulloso de haberlo hecho sonar con bastante seguridad. Atrapó la cintura del rubio y lo acercó a su cuerpo, acercando los labios a su cara. ¿Si lo besaba de nuevo, sería igual de estupendo que la última vez?

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Potter?

Harry no tenía una respuesta rápida a eso. De hecho no pensaba querer saber la naturaleza de la respuesta. De lo único que estaba seguro es que no quería provocar problemas a su hija, especialmente al lado de un palurdo que no la amaría tanto como él, quien era su padre.

Por Aleiya sería capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio. Incluso pensar en ser un poco más _divertido_ para el nuevo Draco Malfoy, quien se parecía un poco más al antiguo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Un beso - dijo sin pensar y sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Draco - ... de reconciliación.

Y lo besó.

Los labios de Draco sabían a la vainilla del flan que estaba servido en el postre. Un dulce sabor que le invitó a explorar la cavidad, encontrándose con la lengua del rubio, quien respondió al toque.

A decir verdad no resultaba tan desagradable estar haciendo eso con Draco Malfoy. Harry lo pensó hace un año y ahora lo confirmaba.

Había una suavidad en el rubio que le atrajo poderosamente. Cuando corrió a rescatarlo, estaba seguro de que era frágil, ahora no podía notarlo, pero ese beso parecía regresar a su mente toda clase de memorias felices vividas durante su consorcio.

Quizá fueran mentira, pero habían sido felices.

Draco lo empujó.

El moreno le miró con un poco de sorpresa y sonrió para tocar una mejilla ruborizada.

- Eres completamente extraño, Potter - declaró el chico con el ceño fruncido.

- Aceptarás, ¿cierto?

- No estás pidiendo algo usual - demandó Draco.

- Pero aceptarás.

Draco enarcó una ceja y carraspeó antes de empujar a Harry, huyendo hacia donde estaba toda la gente.

- Lo pensaré.

o.o.o

- Suena como una proposición indecorosa, viejo.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Ron y frunció el ceño. Precisamente había evitado comentarle a Hermione lo que acababa de hacer porque no quería un malentendido de esa magnitud, pero ahora veía que había equivocado un poco su idea.

- Es increíble que me digas eso, Ron.

- Es que eso parece - el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros -. De hecho parece acoso, si me lo preguntas. Has estado alejado de Malfoy por todo un año. Creo que es normal que haya decidido dejar de contemplar un futuro en común contigo y busque una nueva relación.

- ¿Escuchas lo que dices? - gruñó Harry - ¡No busco una relación con ese estúpido! ¡Sólo quiero proteger a mi hija!

Ron suspiró. De pronto parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo totalmente obvio que Harry no fue capaz de entender. Lo que era seguro es que le pareció extraño a Harry. Esperaba tener un poco de apoyo de él.

- Supongo que así actuaría, de tener una hija con Hermione - aceptó el pelirrojo, con un rubor en las mejillas - . Es más fácil buscar excusas a admitir lo que sucede realmente.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Sólo digo - Ron se puso de pie - que debes ser un poco más honesto. ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que pasó después que bebiste el antídoto?

- No pasó nada relevante - se extrañó el moreno.

Ron permaneció en silencio y volvió a mirar a su amigo, antes de suspirar.

- Supongo que se veía venir - rumió -. Está bien, Harry... Supongamos que Malfoy accede a _tu oferta_, ¿estás listo para cumplir con aquello que requiera?

- Por favor - bufó Harry -... es Malfoy. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser entretenerlo un poco? Por lo que sé, ha estado estresado bajo lecciones especiales todo este año. Sólo necesitará de un poco de aire fresco.

Ron enarcó ambas cejas.

¿Harry se olvidaba que el Malfoy actual no era el mismo al que estuvo bajo efectos de la poción de amor?

o.o.o

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó Draco, mirando la increíble cantidad de magos que se apretujaban para entrar al estadio, luchando por ser los primeros en entrar al evento de ese día.

Harry le había mandado una lechuza unas horas antes. El escueto mensaje: "Pasaré por ti en 15 minutos" se escuchaba más prometedor que eso, pero habían terminado en un sitio lleno de gente.

- He conseguido entradas para el partido y pensé que te entusiasmaría verlo - replicó Harry.

Draco miró al moreno. A decir verdad era él quien parecía totalmente entusiasmado.

Un suspiro escapó de su pecho pensando en la inútil tensión a la que estuvo sometido en esos 15 minutos, pensando en la vestimenta apropiada que debería llevar, luego de que Potter fue tan terriblemente insistente, durante el cumpleaños de Aleiya.

¿Dónde le escondieron al chico que le pidió un beso de reconciliación?

-Ya veo - murmuró meneando la cabeza - ; así están las cosas... ¿Entonces venimos a ver un partido de quidditch?

-¿Pensaste otra cosa? - murmuró Harry, pendiente de que avanzara la larga fila.

- ¿Importa? - Draco tomó el brazo del chico y lo sacó de entre los magos.

- ¡Hey, perderé el lugar!

- ¿Importa? - repitió y lo obligó a caminar hasta un solitario sitio donde había dos guardias.

Antes de que Harry protestara de nuevo, vio al rubio hablar un poco con ellos y ambos sonrieron antes de permitirles entrar.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Si deseas ver un partido puedes pedirme que te invite, Potter. Me es más cómodo hacerlo en el palco privado de la familia.

- ¿Tienes...?

Draco le ignoró y entró. Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

- Tienes un concepto bastante retorcido respecto a una cita, Potter - murmuró el rubio cuando llegaron al exclusivo lugar y pudo acomodarse en un sofá, dispuesto frente a un enorme cristal que comenzaba a brillar con varios anuncios mágicos.

- ¿Cita? - Harry le imitó y estiró una mano hacia los bocadillos que aparecieron en la mesa -. Nos estamos divirtiendo.

Draco soltó una risita. Con un movimiento sorpresivo se incorporó para colocar una rodilla a cada lado de las piernas de Harry, tras empujarlo contra el sillón.

- Te advertí que no comieras nada servido por un Malfoy.

Harry parpadeó. Entre los dientes tenía sostenido un trozo de jamón. Vio que el rubio se acercaba para tomar el alimento con sus labios; quedándose ahí, mirándole con intensidad.

- ¿Has adulterado mi comida?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- He pensado acerca de tu propuesta - pasó los brazos por el cuello de Harry -, podría dejar de buscar una pareja nueva, si te esfuerzas por mí.

-¿Para qué crees que te traje al estadio? - gruñó el moreno.

-¿Para qué follemos en el privado? -ronroneó y recargó su cuerpo en él.

- ¡Para divertirnos! ¡No tenías que adulterar la comida!

- Follar es divertido, Potter.

A decir verdad había algo en el tono de voz que Malfoy usaba, que le provocaba un delicioso escalofrío a Harry. Curiosamente servía para eliminar todas las dudas, prejuicios y razones en las que debería apoyarse para detener todo eso.

Resistirse era doloroso. Más cuando el rubio parecía tan dispuesto a poner las cosas fáciles.

Ya no quería dolor.

Las manos de Harry se colocaron en las caderas del rubio, deslizándose hacia la cintura, para acercarlo y apretarlo. Esa fue la señal que Draco parecía haber estado esperando y lo besó.

Si el anterior beso dado, robado con una burda escusa, le había recordado momentos felices; ahora Draco, sentado sobre sus faldones y bien agarrado, le devolvía a la memoria actos ardientes.

Gimió al recordarlo y rodeó a Draco con los brazos para profundizar más el beso, donde ambas lenguas ya se habían encontrado y tanteado.

Acariciaba su espalda mientras mordía levemente la lengua de Draco hasta hacerlo gemir a él también, e iba subiendo por su columna con palmas grandes, aferrándolo a su cuerpo con ansias.

-Dios, Malfoy. Eres delicioso… - gimoteó Harry, percibiendo que el rubio se abría cada vez más a él, comiéndoselo a besos.

Harry imitó a Draco tomándolo por la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello rubio, y éste se removió sobre sus caderas, haciéndole notar la creciente erección a Harry.

- Lo suficiente para que nos divirtamos, ¿cierto? - provocó el rubio y soltó una risita antes de volver a chupar los labios del moreno, tironeando provocativamente. La espalda de Draco se arqueó, colocando su cuello al alcance de Harry y jadeó, antes de mirarlo intensamente: -. Ahora podrías... seguir con el resto, Potter.

¿Seguir?

El moreno se mordió los labios y lo besó levemente antes de seguir la invitación.

Atacó voraz el cuello despejado que el pomposo rubio le estaba ofreciendo, deseando morderlo como los vampiros. En vez de eso, lamió, chupó y besó su piel con insistencia, siguiendo la tiesa línea de sus músculos hasta llegar a su mandíbula, lisa y pulida como siempre, besarle la mejilla con devoción y llegar a la oreja escondida bajo un mechón de cabello. Introdujo la lengua como si fuera carne abierta a su falo.

-Mmmh... Merlin, Potter...

Le encantó escuchar su jadeo y volvió a buscarlo, lamiendo y soplando sobre las curvas de la pálida oreja. Mientras tanto, sus manos habían volado bajo su túnica, acariciando sus costados tiernamente, disfrutando del tacto de sus ropajes y de las formas que se adivinaban bajo sus palmas.

Draco volvió a frotarse contra él. Sus caderas parecían ser especialmente claras, ya que había comenzado a apretarse contra el abdomen de Harry, haciéndole notar esa dureza con mayor énfasis.

Un tirón se hizo presente en la túnica de Harry. Draco había comenzado a jalar de ella, luchando por quitársela por la cabeza, aunque parecía especialmente entretenido con los labios de Harry, instalados en su cuello, lo que le detenía varias veces, antes de decidir apartarlo y comenzar a subirle esa prenda, descubriendo el abdomen del moreno y sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Conservas ese adorno para mí, Potter? - susurró, mirando el pearcing.

Harry no respondió. A decir verdad no recordaba que Malfoy fuera así. Sí había sido travieso, pero ahora había una pizca de perversidad en su voz que le pareció un tanto novedosa e ¿interesante?

Harry volvió a besarlo en los labios cuando tuvo de nuevo acceso a ellos, recibiendo un gruñido de parte del rubio, que parecía más interesado en el torso de Harry que de lo que éste le estaba haciendo.

Harry sentía que quería fundirse en su boca, o fundir sus labios y bebérselos a pequeños sorbos. Lo sujetaba por la nuca, y le acariciaba el cuello y los hombros, hasta que Draco volvió a gruñir y fue empujado de nuevo contra el sillón e inmovilizada su cabeza por las manos firmes del rubio, quien tenía el turno de besar, lamer y chupar todo el cuello del moreno, bajando.

El rubio se incorporó para apartarse de Harry, dejándole una sensación de vacío que fue llenada al instante por la caricia en su pecho. La lengua de Draco se deslizó lentamente por la piel tensa desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, dejando que sus dedos exploraran libremente hasta atorarse con el botón de los pantalones de Harry, enganchándose a la orilla de forma perversa y un tanto prometedora.

-Tengo perfecta idea de cómo quiero que siga esto - ronroneó Draco, mirando a Harry desde el sitio donde se había acomodado.

-¿Q-qué...? - Harry tartamudeó mirando con ojos abierto las manos rápidas. Intentó apartar las manos temblorosamente mientras trataba de levantarse - ¿N-no crees que... vas demasiado... rápido? Draco...

El rubio logró capturar las manos intrusas y las inmovilizó a ambos lados de sus caderas.

-¿Demasiado rápido? Estás de broma... ¿no?

- Es... muy pronto - borbotó Harry.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante eso y sonrió una risita bastante burlona.

- Potter que no te de pena - le guiñó un ojo -; si se te olvidó _cómo hacerlo_, yo puedo refrescarte la memoria. Era de esperarse que no buscaras a nadie en todo este año.

- ¡Claro que...no! -gimió Harry, aunque ya no forcejeó- Tengo una hija... Draco. No... no puedo estar con...

...con nadie. Maldición. Hacía más de un año que no tenía ninguna relación, y casualmente, Draco había sido la primera antes de ello, y Aleiya había sido el fruto fortuito. Había estado demasiado preocupado por la hija que Draco estaba cuidando solo, como para ocupar la cabeza en otras personas y cosas.

Al parecer, Draco no había opinado lo mismo y se había ido por ahí manoseándose con un desconocido.

-No quie... ¡Ahh...!

Draco se había inclinado y había mordisquearlo justo en el ombligo del que prendía el piercing, tironeando levemente de él, para luego chuparlo.

Fuera del palco, el partido daba inicio.

- Espero que el hecho de tener una hija no te haya convencido de inclinarte hacia el celibato - Draco ignoró los animados gritos que los espectadores hacían y desabrochó el pantalón de Harry, arreglándoselas para extraer esa erección y comenzar a mover -. Sería una lástima que te perdieras de todo "esto", Potter.

-Ah... -Harry debió aceptar que esas manos le estremecían, y que había... Merlín, cuánto había echado de menos "eso" - una lástima... lo que tú digas.

Se apoltronó en el mueble, abriendo las piernas para que Draco se pudiera acomodar mejor entre ellas. El rubio sonrió, como diciendo "buen chico" y se acercó para tomarlo en sus labios y seguir el trabajo de sus dedos, que se mantenían en la base.

Chupó y lamió la caperuza y... joder... absorbió. Harry gimió, agarrando los cabellos rubios con fuerza.

En algún instante le pareció mirar borrosas imágenes que se movían velozmente detrás del cristal que protegía al palco. Justo cuando se preguntó lo que pudieran ser, alcanzó a ver a un jugador que casi se estrella contra el pulido material, volando velozmente de regreso.

El sobresalto que tuvo, coincidió con una succión particularmente fuerte que le arrancó un jadeo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, antes de sentir que Draco se apartaba un poco.

¿Por qué se alejaba?

Harry volvió a mirarlo hasta ver que se había quitado los pantalones y ahora se acomodaba sobre su regazo, volviéndose a abrazar a él, chupando su barbilla de manera realmente indecente.

- Potter, fóllame - susurró el rubio, frotando su trasero contra la sensible erección.

Sin nada que refutar, y lleno de excitación, mandó dos dedos entre los labios de Draco antes de rodear sus caderas y llegar a sus nalgas, que eran fuertemente masajeadas por la otra mano. Introdujo el primer dedo, comprobando que, a pesar de una pequeña mueca por parte del rubio, rápidamente había sido aceptado.

Era estrecho y caliente.

El segundo se unió al primero y Harry se abalanzó sobre Draco, sobre su boca más específicamente. Tanteó con los dedos el terreno, abriéndolo a él, preparándolo a su pene listo para acatar la orden de Malfoy.

- Hazlo ya - se quejó el rubio, mordiéndole los labios.

Retiró las falanges, posicionando el paciente miembro y se adentró con cuidado.

Era más estrecho de lo que pensaba. Como las veces anteriores, si mal no recordaba; listo para él, abierto sólo para él.

Draco jadeó a medida que el miembro terminaba de adentrarse en su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del moreno, dando pequeños besitos a la piel a su alcance, antes de soltar una risita y sostenerse de él, ayudándose a levantar y bajar su trasero. Metiendo y sacando ese miembro, con desesperante lentitud.

- Era "esto" a lo que me refería con diversión - coqueteó.

Con un movimiento de cadera, Draco se empaló completamente sobre él, soltando ambos un profundo gemido. Harry recordaba el sexo que mantuvieron un poco diferente a eso, pero le gustaba de igual manera, fuerte, posesivo y cálido, muy sofocante y arrebatador. Tomó con fuerza las caderas de Draco para hundirse en él con insistencia, haciendo fuerza con sus propias caderas hasta la medida que le era posible, teniendo todo el peso del rubio encima de él.

- Creo que... podré soportar tu diversión - rió el moreno, besando el cuello pálido y adentrando una mano entre ambos cuerpos hasta tomar el miembro goteante de Malfoy, que se arqueó contra él con placer.

Draco le dedicó una mirada complacida antes de apretar los párpados y dejarse llevar.

Ambos cuerpos encontraron un ritmo perfecto, e ignorando el bullicio que alcanzaba a escucharse al exterior, se dejaron llevar por ese perfecto vaivén que los fue acercando hacia el éxtasis.

Harry contempló con ojos entrecerrados el rostro del rubio, era tentador, demasiado bello para su propio bien. Con un padre así, Aleya sería para siempre la niña más hermosa, y eso pensamiento alegraba al moreno; si lograba estar al lado de su hija, podría verla convertirse en la niña que él podía adivinar que sería.

Estaba a punto de terminar, su miembro penetraba al rubio con estocadas rápidas y apretadas que lo estaban llevando a la gloria, y al parecer, también hacían ese efecto sobre el rubio, quien empezó a contraerse sobre él y a moverse más rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo, tomó al rubio fuertemente y con un movimiento fluido, lo tumbó de espaldas sobre el sofá, colocándose sobre él y sacándole un jadeo sorprendido. Acalló sus gemidos con un profundo beso y fue su turno de embestirlo.

Draco le rasguñó la espalda antes de abrazarle la cintura con las piernas y apretarse a él.

La acción tomó por sorpresa al moreno, quien no pudo continuar con el suave movimiento, tensándose repentinamente hasta llenar el interior de Draco y apoyar la frente en uno de sus hombros.

- Sólo para que lo sepas... - susurró Draco - , no adulteré los alimentos.

Harry tragó. Se separó un poco para tomar el miembro de Draco y acariciarlo. No pudo atender esas palabras, y cuando Draco se contrajo sobre el aún semierecto pene en su interior, se corrió en su mano con fuerza, apretándose contra sus caderas.

Cerró los ojos al fin recuperado, apoyando la frente sobre la del ex slytherin, que resollaba bajo él.

- Ya... - sacó la mano pringosa de semen, observándola sin saber dónde ponerla- ...claro.

El rubio sonrió y le tomó la mano, para lamerla hasta limpiarla, mientras Harry salía de su interior, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendido.

- Lo digo en serio - replicó Draco, con una risita.

Por alguna razón, parecía ser sincero.

De pronto Harry se encontró preguntando si no había quedado rastro de ese amor que los tuvo unidos el año pasado.

- Ya debió acabar el partido - evadió y se incorporó un poco, pero los brazos de Draco le atraparon.

- Eres un tonto, Potter, ¿a quién le importa el partido, teniéndome a mí, justo abajo?

Todo en Draco era confuso, Harry no sabía qué hacer, con los pantalones bajo el culo y encima del rubio, quien parecía que aún necesitaba más diversión.

Tragó fuerte.

Todo eso era pura diversión. El pequeño sentimiento que pudo haber captado momentos antes parecía haberse evaporado al momento.

Se incorporó, quedando aún de rodillas entre sus piernas, sin dejar de observarlo, como intentando entender cualquier cosa que Draco tratara decirle. Volvió a agacharse para besar levemente sus labios y se levantó, acariciando su cabello, en un intento de decirle lo cansado que estaba como para jugar a las adivinanzas.

Se abrochó los pantalones y se acercó al cristal.

De repente, se sintió nervioso y avergonzado. Tener sexo en el palco de un estadio de Quidditch... donde se lo había llevado principalmente para ver el partido...

Draco suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá para mirarlo. Sonrió suavemente, pensando en lo bonita que era la espalda de Harry y lo ridículamente lindo que resultaba al avergonzarse por la situación, pese a que habían estado cohabitando hace un año.

Cielos, eso de tener que provocar a alguien tan jodidamente ingenuo podría resultar más cansado de lo que parecía. Si Potter pensaba que le era sencillo, debía comenzar a hacerle ver todo lo contrario.

El rubio bostezó y volvió a acomodarse contra el sofá.

Cuando Harry volteó, lo encontró dormido.

Eso le ahorró tener que comenzar a dar explicaciones de su pecaminoso comportamiento y se acercó para sentarse en la mesita que estaba frente al sofá, para tomar la túnica y cubrir al rubio.

De esa manera pudo volverse hacia el pulido cristal, mirando desinteresadamente el estadio lleno, donde todos los espectadores gritaban y celebraban la victoria de su equipo.

Allá afuera, todos esos corazones latían entusiasmados y felices. El suyo también latía, pero no se debía al flamante equipo que se había proclamado campeón.

De alguna manera, Harry sintió que era quien había perdido.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo dieciséis.**

- Me he convertido en un juguete sexual.

Hermione levantó la mirada del diario que había estado leyendo y meneó la cabeza. A decir verdad ya esperaba que Harry llegara a esa conclusión, pero debía admitir que tardó más de lo que pensaba.

Los días anteriores estuvo notando que Harry se mostraba distraído. No le comentó nada directamente, pero la muchacha obtuvo bastante información gracias a Ron, quien lucía algo preocupado por la situación.

Por supuesto que ella esperaba algo así, el poco contacto que tuvo con Malfoy, le demostró que el rubio comenzaba a perder la paciencia y Hermione se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en ponerse manos a la obra.

Bueno, al parecer Malfoy acabó con la espera, así que comenzó a llamar la atención de Harry. No había sido de la forma que ella imaginó, pero definitivamente captó la atención de Harry.

- Deberías hablar con Malfoy, si no estás conforme -murmuró ella y vio que su amigo se ponía colorado-. Entonces no deberías quejarte -adivinó.

- ¡Pero no está bien! -Harry escondió la cara en los hombros que había acomodado en la mesa- ¡Me he convertido en un adicto al sexo!

- Tienes 18 años -murmuró ella-, es normal que experimentes esa curiosidad.

-Tú también tienes esa edad -refutó el moreno- y no eres así -la miró, notando que ella se ruborizaba un poco-, ¿verdad?

Hermione carraspeó.

- No estamos hablando de mí.

- ¡No es posible! -se escandalizó- ¡¿Cuándo?!

- Realmente no quieres saberlo -aseguró ella y Harry se ruborizó, apoyando la mejilla en la mesa-. No veo negativo que mantengas una relación con Malfoy, después de todo tienen antecedentes difíciles de ignorar.

- Eso que mantenemos no es una relación, sólo nos vemos para tener sexo. Ese jodido rubio me transforma en algo que no soy.

- Y quieres algo más.

- Sí. ¡No!... ¡¡No sé!!

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a palmear un hombro de su amigo.

- En pocas palabras, te molesta que Draco sólo vea una pareja sexual en ti. Quizá deberías decírselo.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ver en mí?

Era bueno que Malfoy conservase la paciencia, porque Hermione comenzaba a perderla.

- Quizá... -aventuró la castaña- le gustes. Lo que es conveniente, ya que él te gusta a ti también.

- ¡Malfoy no me gusta!

- Pero el sexo con él es increíble -señaló ella, logrando que el moreno volviera a ponerse rojo- ¿No eres tú quien lo ve sólo como un amigo sexual?

- ¡Yo no soy así!

- ¿Entonces, por qué estás teniendo sexo con Draco Malfoy? -cuestionó Hermione.

Harry permaneció callado. Se había hecho la misma pregunta, en el estadio de Quidditch. Entonces pensó en Aleya, pero ahora no estaba seguro.

- Debería dejarlo.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

- Deberías -aceptó-. De esa manera Malfoy puede encontrar una pareja real, y no tendría que conformarse con un amigo sexual.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que seamos amigos sexuales?

Bobo, estúpido... ¡Necio!

Hermione se puso de pie para retirarse. Besó la mejilla de su amigo y sonrió.

- Necesitas aclarar mucho las cosas, Harry. Te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto.

Harry comenzó a pensarlo también, luego de algunas semanas de encuentros insanos con Draco Malfoy.

No lo esperaba, pero la respuesta llegó repentinamente, justo luego de uno de sus depravados encuentros, cuando llegó a casa y pudo tirarse en un sofá, comprendiendo que no estaba tan indignado consigo mismo como había pensado.

A decir verdad... Draco Malfoy era un cúmulo de defectos hecho hombre.

Un hombre que se sabía atractivo y no dudaba en usar ese conocimiento para sus egoístas propósitos. De hecho, lo había estado usando mucho, durante el año en que estuvieron casados. Paseando por ahí, dejándose ver de forma aparentemente ingenua y llamando la atención con cada gesto ensayado; hasta hacerlo caer en la trampa.

Un hombre caprichoso. Justo el que bufaba en desacuerdo la mayoría de las veces, argumentando miles de absurdas estupideces que le parecían razonables a Harry, quien no tenía ese elegante modo de hablar y manejarse, lo que daba como resultado que permaneciera sumiso a él, haciendo lo posible por complacerlo.

Lascivo y sensual.

¡Mierda! ¡Quizá era el peor de sus defectos!

Ese jodido rubio le había hecho caer bajo ese encanto que parecía ser natural en su persona. Envolviéndolo lentamente, fingiendo estar desinteresado, hasta que llegaba el momento en que lanzaba la mortal mordida en su presa y convencía a Harry de que era bueno que ambos cuerpos encontraran desahogo juntos.

Suavemente, firmemente... Tan dulce, intoxicante y voraz. Haciéndole perder la noción de lo moralmente correcto. Envenenándole con su saliva, hasta contagiarle de esa lasciva capacidad para el sexo.

Justo eso convertía a Harry en una persona con la que jamás se había encontrado. La persona a la que no le importaba el sitio y tomaba ventaja de la soledad a la que pudieran acceder; besando, mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando. Esperando pacientemente a que el cuerpo de Draco se ablandara, dándole el espacio justo para meterse en él, disfrutando de su estrecho interior, empujando una y otra vez. Escuchando sus jadeos silenciosos con los que fingía el recato que jamás poseería; excitando más a Harry y haciendo que perdiera toda reserva, hasta ser quien gruñera de placer, deseando arrancar los mismos pervertidos sonidos en el rubio.

Por Merlín, Draco lo había convertido en una perversa versión de sí mismo, y aún así no parecía satisfecho.

La mirada gris parecía reflejar una conformidad que hacía enfurecer a Harry.

¡No quería que estuviera conforme como si no pudiera darle más!

Le había entregado todo, ¿qué más quería?

¿Qué más...?

Lo cierto, es que Draco parecía estar de estupendo humor para el sexo, pero no sucedía lo mismo al momento de hablar.

Draco no quería hablar.

Era como... si no considerara que tuviesen algo importante que decirse.

Y, a decir verdad, Harry tampoco estaba de humor para hablar. Sin embargo, sus encuentros se habían transformado el algo más allá de la pura necesidad sexual; como si algo faltara.

... algo que... perdieron por culpa del antídoto.

... ¿verdad?...

Para ser honesto, Harry lo había pensado mucho, desde que se encontró libre de ese amor fabricado.

Antes de beber ese antídoto, se sintió capaz de todo por Draco. Le era increíble reconocerlo, pero era la pura verdad. Sin embargo hubo algo curioso: no lo amó alocadamente. Pese a estar bajo el efecto del filtro estuvo siendo cuidadoso.

¿Como... ahora?

¿Entonces?

"Date cuenta" había dicho Hermione de manera condescendiente, como si estuviese hablando con un estudiante menor a ella, que se acercaba a pedirle consejo. "Date cuenta" insinuó Ron con un gesto algo exasperado, mientras evadía dar más explicaciones, pese a que parecía muy tentado a ello.

"Lento", había escuchado ese calificativo muchas veces, pero era hasta ahora que se daba tiempo a analizar el por qué.

¿Podría ser qué...?

Pero... ¿por qué precisamente Draco Malfoy? ¡No era el adecuado para él!

Un tipo con esa cantidad de defectos no era la adecuada para Harry Potter, el chico criado bajo tanta carencia de protección y amor.

¡No necesitaba más desamor!

¿Verdad?

Ah, sin embargo había algo absolutamente atrayente en esa fría serpiente. Y es que no era nada fría.

Sí, se comportaba estiradamente, pavoneándose, aún ahora, por las calles,[;] avanzando despreocupadamente y deteniéndose a mirar los escaparates, hasta que su madre le alcanzaba y le susurraba algo que le hacía sonreír, justo antes de que Aleiya se revolviera en brazos de Narcisa, queriendo estar en los de Draco.

Un padre frío ante la sociedad, torpe al cambiar pañales y al hacer biberones, que se exasperaba ante los berrinches de Aleiya y terminaba pidiendo ayuda a Narcisa, la amorosa abuela dispuesta a todo por la bella chiquilla.

El padre cuya mirada se ensombrecía, cuando Harry hablaba amorosamente de Aleiya, haciendo a Draco a un lado.

Draco Malfoy, quien aceptó el sexo como un burdo intercambio entre caballeros, para no buscar otra pareja y salvar el buen nombre de Aleiya.

Aunque, para ser honesto, el buen nombre de Aleiya comenzaba a molestar a Harry, especialmente cuando la bebé parecía tan desinteresada en la situación de sus padres, quienes parecían hundirse cada vez más en esa burda relación sexual en la que habían convertido sus esporádicos encuentros.

Después comprendió que Aleiya no solucionaría nada. De hecho nadie solucionaría nada; ni Hermione con sus constantes regaños maternales, queriéndole hacer ver algo a lo que Harry se negaba a abrir los ojos; ni los gruñidos de Ron, quien lucía seriamente convencido de estar caminando al lado de un idiota; ni la amorosa mirada de Narcisa Malfoy, quien aún le veía como a un nuero; ni la seria expresión de Lucius Malfoy, bebiendo encantadoramente, escuchándole atentamente, dándole consuelos escasos, pero suficientes, pese a que no opinaba nada.

¡Nadie solucionaría nada!

¡Especialmente Draco Malfoy, quien parecía estar _conforme_!

Jodida la hora en que el rubio decidió adecuado hacerse de un defecto más: conformidad.

Así estaba la situación, a opinión de Harry. Se había encontrado con la persona más defectuosa del maldito mundo mágico y, aún así, quería ser el centro de su mundo.

Lo que sería bastante difícil, tomando en cuenta esa peculiaridad de Draco por conformarse con aquello que los demás le daban. Cosa que no encajaba con el ambicioso Slytherin, al que Harry se acostumbró durante su vida académica y lo que jodía totalmente que fuera quien tomara la iniciativa en toda esa estúpida situación.

Así que... ¿debía ser Harry quien tomase la iniciativa?

¿Cómo?

¡Jamás había tomado la maldita iniciativa, ni aún en sus mozos años heterosexuales!

¿Cómo tomarla en sus (recién aceptados) meses homosexuales?

¡Joder!

Pese a lo alarmante de la situación Harry había aprendido a pensar las cosas con mayor frialdad. Ello le ayudó a comprender que no todo estaba perdido.

Quizá debería actuar de manera un poco anómala, pero estaba seguro de que los resultados debían ser los esperados.

... A menos que Draco Malfoy resultase tener otro defecto: desinterés...

o.o.o

- ¿Qué demonios...? - Draco Malfoy caminó por el recibidor, sin preocuparse por sacudirse las cenizas en sus ropas, luego de salir de la chimenea de su casa.

Y es que las risas que se alcanzaban a escuchar, no sólo eran de Aleiya, cosa que confirmó al mirar a ese moreno, sentado sobre la alfombra donde estaba regada una asombrosa cantidad de juguetes, con los que entretenía a la pequeña rubia, quien parecía haber tenido acceso a la pintura lúdica, ya que tenía manchado cada sitió al alcance de sus manecitas, coloreadas de un rosa chillón que había comenzado a cambiar de color.

- ¡Blaise! - regañó al instante y se acercó para levantar a su hija, quien no pareció muy agradecida con eso y comenzó a llorar - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Por qué nadie te está vigilando?

- Ni que necesitaran vigilarme - bufó el chico y se puso de pie - , no soy peligroso.

Draco lo miró con una ceja enarcada al mismo tiempo que mecía inútilmente a su hija, quien no paraba de llorar.

- No me vengas con eso - ironizó.

- Dame - Blaise le quitó a Aleiya ya colocó en sus hombros, logrando que los berridos se convirtieran en risas -. Eres _una madre_ _desastrosa_ - aseguró -. No sé cómo te atreviste a...

- ¿A engendrar? - el rubio le miró de manera aún más molesta - ¿Debo recordarte que todo esto es culpa tuya?

Blaise sonrió descaradamente.

- Deberías agradecerme, Malfoy. De hecho - se balanceó con la niña en los brazos - Aleiya es más mi hija, ya que fui quien planeó su llegada al mundo. Lo que no puede decirse de ustedes, lamentables padres que se dedican a desperdiciar el tiempo.

Que Blaise le dijera eso no hizo sentir bien a Draco y el rubio se las arregló para recuperar a su hija. Afortunadamente Narcisa apareció justo en ese momento y pudo entregar a la pequeña para evitar que volviera a llorar.

- Madre, no deberían dejar a Blaise solo - murmuró Draco, viendo la maravillosa facilidad con la que calmaba a la niña.

- Es tu amigo.

- Con amigos así... - gruñó el rubio y avanzó para salir del sitio, con Blaise a sus espaldas - ¿Pero no te vas ya?

- Los amigos visitan - señaló Blaise.

Narcisa sonrió a su hijo mientras mecía a su nieta y se las arreglaba para limpiarle las manos.

- Estaré con tu padre - informó. Aunque a Draco le pareció entender el mensaje a la perfección: "Charla con Blaise".

Ello le hizo apretar suavemente los labios y avanzar hacia el estudio. A decir verdad tenía la esperanza de que Blaise entendiera que no estaba de humor para que charlaran y decidiera marcharse, pero su amigo hizo acopio de un admirable interés por fastidiarle y terminó al interior de la oficina, revisando los vinos hasta elegir uno.

- ¡Habla! - exigió un tanto impaciente, deseando que se retirara lo más pronto posible.

- Oh, estás de mal humor - observó Zabini con burla y recorrió al rubio lentamente - . Déjame adivinar... Potter canceló, ¿cierto?

¿Ah?

- No es algo que me tenga malhumorado, no digas estupideces - gruñó Draco.

Aunque era verdad. Harry y él se citaron ese día. Treinta minutos después de hacerle esperar, decidió enviarle un mensaje para disculparse e informarle que no podría llegar al lugar. Cosa que encabronaría a cualquiera, a opinión de Draco.

- Justo vengo a que hablemos de eso - ronroneó Zabini -. Porque Potter no te interesa, ¿verdad?

-¿Debo recordarte lo que causó todo esto, para empezar? - ironizó Draco - ¡Por supuesto que no me interesa!

- Oh...

Que Blaise actuara como si tuviese un conocimiento que le diera ventaja de la situación, cualquiera que esa fuera, molestaba a Draco.

- ¿Y bien?

- He decidido ir tras tu ex esposo - soltó.

Así, de repente, Draco no alcanzó a comprenderlo. Miles de ideas se acumularon en su mente, todas ellas particularmente horribles, respecto a la venganza que debía tomar contra Blaise, quien se olvidaba que ya había hecho suficiente para joder todo eso. Sin embargo la última idea le llevó hacia el Harry Potter con el que se había estado encontrando últimamente; un chico sencillo y tímido, al que había que trabajar mucho, si se deseaba transformar en esa increíble máquina sexual.

- Bien - Draco sonrió con burla - . Si eso es todo... - invitó al chico a irse con un movimiento de brazo.

- ¡Pero qué frío eres! - lamentó Blaise con burla y abandonó la botella que hubiera querido destapar para voltear hacia la salida, avanzando hacia ella con pasos largos -. No me extraña que Potter accediera a verse conmigo este día, en vez de ir a tu cita.

¿Potter había hecho eso?

Bueno, Draco no había mencionado a nadie que se encontraría con él. Y Blaise lo sabía.

- Es un buen inicio - ironizó para ocultar su enfado y cruzó los brazos, en cuanto el moreno terminó de irse, silbando una maldita canción.

¿Y por qué Blaise se molestaba en informarle que quería tirarse a su ex esposo?

- Para joder - respondió Draco en voz alta y terminó por tomar la botella de vino abandonada para destaparla y beber directamente de ella.

Blaise no lo lograría, Draco estaba seguro de ello.

Merlín, Potter podría pasar por una deidad virginal si no fuera por el esfuerzo que Draco había estado haciendo. Así que imaginarlo aceptando un flirteo de Blaise resultaba totalmente imposible. De hecho, parecía divertido.

¿Cuánto aguantaría Blaise Zabini, ese intenso y descarado amante, quien estaba acostumbrado a que chicas o chicos cayeran en sus manos en cuestión de horas?

Potter no era un amante que se pudiese conseguir con el primer guiño de ojo, aún cuando el autor fuera ese atractivo moreno.

Draco sonrió al mismo tiempo que una de sus cejas se enarcaba.

Quería ver eso, sí.

Claro que, transcurridos los días, Draco tuvo que admitir que había tenido un fallo en su hipótesis; especialmente cuando Potter canceló su tercer encuentro de esa semana, alegando alguna idiotez.

Imposible que Blaise estuviese ganando terreno.

Fue eso lo que hizo que el rubio asistiera a la mansión de su "entrañable" amigo, esperando a que se dignase atenderle, mientras permanecía sentado en el recibidor.

¿Y por qué tardaba tanto en irlo a recibir?

Draco torció los labios estirando la mano hacia el té que le habían hecho aparecer, del que bebió con lentitud. Cuando dejó la taza en su sitio, levantó la mirada hacia el reloj que adornaba la pared. Diez minutos.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo ese cretino?

Draco se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la habitación de Blaise, justo al voltear por uno de los pasillos chocó contra él y tuvo que sostenerse de él, para no caer. Claro que, estar cerca de Blaise le hizo darse cuenta de lo desmejorado que lucía.

Camisa mal puesta, respiración agitada... marcas en el cuello...

- Sí que eres impaciente, Draco - regañó Blaise, ajeno al estudio que el rubio hacía a su aspecto - ¡Eso te causará problemas algún día!

Draco empujó a Blaise y caminó hacia la habitación.

- ¡Hey! - le alcanzó el moreno - ¿A dónde demonios vas?

- No jodas - gruñó Draco y empujó la puerta.

Draco pensó que no debería parecer tan sorprendido. Después de todo había sido testigo de los admirables resultados que Blaise lograba obtener, una vez que se proponía seducir a alguien. De hecho pensó que Potter nunca había lucido tan sensual como en esa ocasión.

El moreno estaba parado frente a la ventana. Tenía la ropa más desarreglada que Blaise, aunque parecía indiferente a ello, mientras miraba sin interés y permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

¿Esperando, tal vez?

Harry volteó. La mirada tras sus gafas parecía serena cuando se posó en Draco y sólo deslizó las irises hacia Blaise, quien había comenzado a borbotar una disculpa.

- Potter - gruñó el rubio, callando a Blaise y apretó los labios - ¿Qué significa esto?

Harry enarcó una ceja. El gesto resultó un tanto extraño al rubio, ya que jamás lo había visto hacerlo y parecer tan seguro de que eso bastaba para dar ese silencioso mensaje que le lastimó.

"¿Qué más quieres de mí?"

A... lo mejor Potter se había cansado y esta era la manera con la que lo demostraba. Jamás fue el chico directo que Draco hubiese tenido que comprender o rebatir.

De hecho nunca sintió que llegase a comprenderlo totalmente, pese a que el chico estuvo enamorado de él, bajo efectos de la poción.

Sencillamente tuvo mensajes erróneos, ¿cierto?

Tal vez Potter no buscaba una excusa para estar cerca de él, alegando que Aleiya necesitaba mantener una imagen intachable de ambos padres. A lo mejor sí estaba interesado sólo en la niña y los esfuerzos de Draco por dejarse ver a Harry con un estúpido muchacho, guardando la esperanza de causarle celos, fue un rotundo fracaso.

Draco se repuso lo mejor que pudo y colocó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios antes de imitar el cansino gesto de Harry, cruzando los brazos y ladeando las caderas.

- ¿Blaise? - preguntó a Harry con cinismo - Honestamente no sé si aplaudir tu elección.

- ¡Soy lo suficientemente bueno! - se quejó Blaise.

- Es mi elección - murmuró Harry con serenidad -. Nada me "obligó" a tenerla.

¿Ahora le acusaba por haberle dado la poción de amor?

¡Qué cinismo!

- ¿Pero, Blaise? - insistió Draco - . No lo apruebo.

- No sabía que tuvieses que aprobarlo, Malfoy - Harry sonrió suavecito.

- Eres mi ex esposo - declaró el rubio con el ceño fruncido -. Si vas a sustituirme, debe ser por alguien mejor que yo.

- ¡Hey! - se quejó Blaise.

Harry suspiró y volteó hacia ambos. Caminó con pasos perezosos hasta estar frente a los dos y miró a Draco con atención.

- ¿Quién determinara si es mejor que tú? - retó con una sonrisa retorcida - . Opino que ese es asunto mío, después de todo seré yo quien tenga que convivir con él por algún tiempo. Quizá mucho tiempo - corrigió.

No, no, ¡no!

- ¿Qué hay de tu estúpida idea de mantener intachables a los padres de Aleiya?

- ¿Ahora te excusas con nuestra hija?

Draco abofeteó a Harry. El golpe dejó una marca roja en la mejilla del moreno, mientras las gafas se estrellaban en el suelo.

- ¡Yo no me excuso! - gruñó y salió del lugar, asegurándose de empujar a Blaise.

Harry permaneció tranquilo hasta volver a suspirar e inclinarse a recoger sus lentes.

- Diablos...

- ¡Eres atrevido, Potter! - canturreó Blaise y se acomodó la ropa - ¿Ahora qué haremos, cariño?

- Continuar - Harry sonrió.


	18. Chapter 17 FINAL

**Capítulo diecisiete.**

**Notas: **Reclamos a "Naked" de Kohaku Elric XD Así es, he caído en las garras de Naruto.

_Qué difícil es ser honesto, después de tanto tiempo en el que esa palabra era innecesaria._

_Ahora, cuando este muro de dudas se levanta ante mí, comprendo que no se trata de algo banal o innecesario._

_Necesito ser honesto; contigo, conmigo..._

_... pero... _

_Se me atascan las palabras detrás de eso llamado orgullo._

_Siendo honesto, no lograrás que te diga la verdad si sigues inseguro._

_¡Sacúdeme!_

_¡En realidad necesito que te decidas, de una buena vez!_

_¡Pronto!_

Draco Malfoy detuvo sus pasos justo antes de empujar la puerta de la habitación.

Aleiya estaba riendo de esa manera tan preciosa.

Eso significaba que Potter estaba con ella.

El rubio suspiró reprochando que su hija cayera enamorada del jodido moreno, ¿es que no podía tener más control de sus actos?

Después de unos segundos, admitió que el reproche era para sí mismo. Sin embargo Draco opinaba que estaba controlándose de manera admirable. El brusco giro que la situación había dado hubiera merecido que hiciera algo más que parecer burlón ante el carente buen gusto de Potter; de hecho estuvo tentado a presentar otros buenos prospectos al moreno, pero tuvo un poco de reparo ante la idea, especialmente porque ya era suficientemente doloroso imaginar a Blaise entre esos brazos, como para soportar que otros hicieran hasta lo imposible por llamar la atención de su ex esposo.

Honestamente, la situación era risible.

Él, Draco Malfoy, heredero de una importante familia mágica, no podía estar así por el chico que ni siquiera había tenido la capacidad de vencer a Voldemort por segunda vez.

Cualquier joven estaría más que agradecido por besar los pasos por los que Draco iba, ¿entonces por qué tenía que encapricharse por Potter, precisamente?

El tipo tenía un increíble cúmulos de desperfecciones. Nada que se viera bien al lado de Draco.

Para empezar era descuidado con su apariencia. Le daba lo mismo salir con una camisa raída al elegante conjunto que Draco pudiera escoger para él, de hecho hubo muchas veces en que prefirió la camisa raída, diciendo que le apenaba mirarse tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Para Draco, ese era el problema, Potter estaba demasiado acostumbrado a no poseer lo mejor.

¿Cómo pretendió que Potter se acostumbrara a él? Estaba claro que no era un chico que ambicionara más a lo que ya tenía. Draco lo comprendió desde que le borró la memoria, en el instante en que sus padres les obligaron a firmar un pacto matrimonial.

Harry no quiso aceptar la situación, pero no luchó por detenerla. Al contrario.

El jodido niño que vivió se había resignado a estar atrapado en una situación de la que Draco quiso librarlo.

No era extraño que ahora se dejara envolver por los encantos de Blaise. Sencillamente no estaba acostumbrado a luchar por algo mejor.

¿Quizá Harry había decidido que él era algo a lo que no podía acceder? ¿Por ello se había rendido y conformado con algo más accesible?

¡Idiota!

Debería decidirse, para empezar. Las cosas estaban así por su culpa.

... si tan solo fuera un poco más claro con respecto a lo que esperaba de todo eso...

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

No más ideas equivocadas, demonios.

Las yemas de los dedos de Draco resbalaron por el pomo y suspiró, apoyando la frente en la pared de la puerta.

Ahí dentro estaba Harry Potter, amando a su única hija, mirándola de esa manera tan peculiar que causaría sentimientos encontrados, incluso en Draco, quien podía parecer inmune a toda clase de adversidades, si se lo proponía.

El problema es que ya no tenía energías para fingir que no le importaba.

Tenía celos.

Celos de Granger, con quien Harry parecía cómodo y a quien le confiaba sus inquietudes. Justo lo que no compartiría con el rubio, pese a que habían tenido una temporada de violentos encuentros sexuales, donde sus cuerpos parecían sustituir (con éxito) cualquier necesidad por hablar.

Celos de la jodida comadreja, quien podía acercarse a Harry y abrazarlo sin provocar que su cuerpo se tensara. Incluso lo había mirado revolver el cabello del moreno, sin que este dejara de reír, mientras caminaban juntos por cualquier lugar.

Celos de su madre. Aquella que supo ganarse a Potter, logrando que le mirara como la madre que había perdido. Viéndose con ella, antes de ir directo con Aleiya; preguntándole respecto a cuidados que Draco no había logrado dominar aún, y que parecían encantar al moreno.

Celos de su padre; el hombre reservado que escuchaba atentamente a Harry, su mentor en combate, pese a estar impedido de una pierna, luego de la batalla definitiva. A quien el moreno pedía consejos y admiraba, pese que no lo había dicho.

Celos de Aleiya, su preciosa hija, quien lograba que Harry se olvidara de todo lo que le rodeara.

Y ahora ese jodido Blaise, que parecía ganar terreno en el indeciso corazón de Harry.

A decir verdad, el único que parecía no tener un lugar en los pensamientos de Potter era él. Al menos hasta hace días, donde el moreno dejó descubrir su interés por Blaise.

Pero, ¿por qué Blaise?

Esa serpiente no era nada adecuada para Harry. ¡No era lo que Harry necesitaba!

Harry debería buscar alguien capaz de hacerle sentir pleno. Alguien que le aceptase todos los defectos, incluso esa ridícula manía de avergonzar a los elfos domésticos, al pedirles consejos sobre cualquier trivialidad. O esa tontería de caminar en calzoncillos y rascarse una nalga, para ponerse colorado, al recordar que no estaba solo. Incluso esa estupidez de salir a correr todas las mañanas, como si fuese un perro sin correa, para regresar al lado de Draco, cuando descubría que le dejó atrás.

... bueno... viéndolo con un poco más de dramatismo, era posible que Potter no volviese a su lado de nuevo.

A lo mejor, esta vez se había adelantado para no volver la mirada atrás, justo donde Draco quedaba, ahora que Blaise parecía tener perfecto control de la situación.

¿Cómo rayos lo había logrado? Blaise no era un cúmulo de virtudes precisamente. ¿Qué fue lo que atrajo a Harry? Sencillamente Draco no lo comprendía.

En cualquier caso, ¿qué fue aquello que Harry vio en Blaise y no encontró en Draco?

Draco se incorporó y decidió que podría ver a su hija más tarde. Cuando giró para irse, encontró la enigmática mirada de Blaise, quien lucía una elegante ceja enarcada, mientras mantenía guardadas ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus caros pantalones.

- Vas a estallar si no lo dices, Draco - murmuró el moreno.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Draco levantó la barbilla de forma retadora.

- Eres tan orgulloso - suspiró.

- Como sea - el rubio cruzó los brazos - ¿No puedes verte con mi ex esposo en otro lugar? Esto es una evidente provocación.

- ¿Provocación? - Blaise se pasó una mano por el cabello - . No lo sé, amigo. El antiguo Malfoy habría reaccionado de otra forma a una provocación. Sencillamente no estás en facultades.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

- ¿Me pondrás en mi lugar? - una encantadora sonrisa apareció en los labios de Blaise.

Draco parpadeó ante eso y apretó los puños.

- No es posible. No estás tomando en serio a Potter.

- ¿Debería? - el moreno suspiró con aburrimiento - . Tengo 18 años, Draco, es normal que busque divertirme con algo interesante, hasta el inevitable momento del matrimonio.

- No con Potter - masculló el rubio.

Blaise levantó la mirada hacia la puerta donde se escuchó la encantadora risa de Aleiya y sonrió.

- Evítalo - dijo con serenidad y avanzó hacia el lugar, empujando a Draco al golpearle en un hombro y penetrando a la habitación donde Aleiya gritó llena de excitación.

Vaya.

Al final Potter tendría una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió y se acomodó el cabello, pese a que no era necesario, para avanzar al lado opuesto de la eufórica habitación.

Tal como pensó, Blaise no era el adecuado.

o.o.o

- Estamos ante un gran problema.

Blaise Zabini se había tornado irritante, a opinión de Harry, pero no lo dijo, ya que esas palabras eran ciertas.

Y es que Draco se había hecho de una virtud, dentro de tanto defecto: control.

Debería admirarle la magnífica manera en que mantenía esa serena expresión, aún cuando Harry hacía lo posible por ser encantador con Blaise.

El moreno sonrió y se puso de pie para mirar a Zabini.

- Quizá no le interese - murmuró.

- ¿Me has arrastrado a esto para rendirte? ¡No me jodas, Potter!- gruñó Blaise.

- Sólo digo que... habrá que ser un poco más drásticos - Harry se acomodó en un sofá y cruzó una pierna, antes de fruncir el ceño.

- O podrías ser directo y decirle lo que realmente piensas, Potter - opinó Blaise - .A este paso tendré que follarte para que él reaccione. - gruñó - ¡No quiero hacer eso!

- Como si fuera a permitirlo - bufó Harry.

- ¡No voy a ser follado para que Draco muestre celos! - chilló indignado -¡Demuestra esa valentía Gryffindor de la que todos presumen!

Harry sonrió. No hacía eso por falta de valentía, sencillamente quería estar seguro de lo que Draco sentía, ya que se había mostrado muy desprendido desde que bebió el antídoto a la poción de amor. Cosa que no había ocurrido con el moreno, quien sintió que su corazón hacía todo lo posible por recordarle que Draco estaba en peligro; justo a horas de haberse librado del amor que sentía por él. O al menos eso pensó.

- Me lo debes, Zabini - recordó el chico y se puso de pie -. Esto no estaría pasando si no hubieses estado tan interesado en ayudar a Lucius Malfoy para atraparle un esposo a su hijo.

- Ustedes deberían dejar de perder el tiempo en reprocharme eso y empezar a disfrutar de los beneficios que les he brindado - suspiró Zabini y se acercó a Harry, inclinándose muy cerca - ¿Cuál es el plan, héroe?

o.o.o

Draco había desarrollado la extraña preferencia de no querer estar cuando Potter visitaba a Aleiya. Especialmente porque ahora llegaba con Blaise, su antiguo mejor ex amigo.

Personalmente opinaba que Potter estaba tomando medidas ridículas, especialmente porque le _invitaba _a salir de casa.

El rubio se masajeó el cuello a medida que avanzaba a la habitación de su hija y empujó la puerta.

Aleiya no estaba.

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño antes de mirar hacia la pared, donde se encontraba el elegante reloj de manecillas. Era temprano, así que la niña debería estar ahí, durmiendo su siesta.

El rubio suspiró y salió del lugar a buscar a su madre. La idea de que Aleiya estaba siendo consentida de forma desmedida le hizo menear la cabeza y tuvo el temor de perder el poco control que tenía respecto a la crianza de su hija. Bastante malo parecía a Draco contar con una estupenda madre que se encargaba de eliminarle toda responsabilidad "materna". Si Aleiya comenzaba a reconocer a los padres equivocados, Draco se enfadaría mucho.

No porque fuera poseedor de admirables habilidades para cuidar de un bebé, sin embargo se había interesado en leer al respecto y había momentos en que le entraba mucha curiosidad.

Justo ahora le apetecía tener a su hija en brazos y experimentar algo de toda esa teoría acumulada, aunque sería difícil ponerla en práctica si no había bebé.

- ¿Dónde está Aleiya? - preguntó a su madre, quien lucía feliz de tener tiempo para estar coqueteando con su padre; cosa un tanto novedosa al rubio, ya que la había visto más absorta en la niña, desde que nació.

De todos modos no era lo importante ahora. La nena no estaba por ningún lado.

- Su padre se la ha llevado - informó Narcisa con calma.

Draco hubiera querido decir que él era el "padre", pero apretó los labios al comprender que hablaban de Potter y bufó.

- ¿Dónde? - insistió -. No sabía que le permitirías llevarse a la niña.

- Es su hija también, después de todo - recalcó la mujer innecesariamente.

- Potter parecía especialmente interesado por cuidar de ella - intervino Lucius con calma - . Sencillamente me pareció correcto.

Todo era correcto si se contaba con un poco de calma, pensó Draco, viendo a su fatigado padre, quien parecía gozar de las atenciones de la mujer.

- Bien - murmuró el chico, imitando la calma de su padre. Evitando señalar el hecho de que sus padres se habían desecho de la nena para tener tiempo a solas. Lo que era extraño, cuando hicieron tanto por conseguirla - . Iré con ellos - informó.

- Están con Zabini - dijo Narcisa y volvió a concentrarse en su esposo.

Draco torció los labios, decidido a ahorrarse lo que opinaba respecto al sitio donde su hija había sido llevara y salió del lugar. Sin embargo presentarse en la casa de Blaise no era una opción muy cómoda, especialmente con lo tensas que habían estado las cosas, desde ese sutil encuentro en el que el chico dejó ver su poco interés por la salud emocional de Potter, una vez que le dejara descubrir que solo había sido un juego debido a que Blaise era el afortunado poseedor de 18 años.

Jodido Blaise.

Pese a ello, Draco no pensaba que fuera saludable que Aleiya estuviese compartiendo tiempo con el acosador de uno de sus padres, así que caminó hacia la chimenea, desde donde se transportó hasta el sitio indicado.

Cuando llegó a la estancia de los Zabini. Draco no pudo evitar torcer un poco los labios y se concentró en sacudir todo el hollín que estaba impregnado en su ropa al mismo tiempo que avanzaba con largos pasos hacia la habitación de su amigo.

-Sé el camino -dijo a la criatura que apareció repentinamente a recibirle y se apresuró a ignorarle, mientras pensaba en las irresponsables acciones que Potter cometía al llevar a Aleiya a la propia casa de su "novio". Y hubiera comenzado a soltar molestas exclamaciones, pero una burlona risa le detuvo justo antes de hacerse notar.

-Admítelo, Potter- ese era Blaise-, tu plan está decididamente jodido. La próxima vez que quieras poner celoso a Malfoy, debes tomar en cuenta su elevado orgullo.

¿Plan?

Draco colocó una mano sobre la pared y se acercó sigilosamente. La puerta de la habitación estaba un poco abierta; no lo suficiente para mirar pero se escuchó un claro gruñido por parte de Harry.

-Ya quisiera ver que lo hicieras mejor.

-Ya lo hice mejor, Potter - aseguró Blaise con ese burlón tono que lograba irritar con una facilidad impresionante. - ¡Y hasta tengo pruebas! ¿No te encanta tu pequeña Aleiya?

-A este paso comienzo a pensar que deberé intoxicarlo con un filtro de amor...

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Claro que no, maldita sea!

Draco lo comprendía. Lo hizo desde la noche de navidad, cuando se descubrió seriamente cautivado por los efectos que el tóxico provocaba en Potter.

En ese momento tuvo el inocente deseo de que todo fuese verdad y ese moreno le amase realmente.

Incluso hace un año, cuando despertó en el hospital, su corazón pareció suplicarle para que no arrojara ese amor, haciéndole creer que la preocupación que guió a Harry a rescatarlo, no era otra cosa que correspondencia a sus sentimientos.

-Quiero que Malfoy me ame - completó Harry y el rubio recargó la cabeza en la pared, escuchando la risita que Blaise dejaba escapar a esas palabras. El propio rubio hubiera querido reírse.

-En vez de utilizarme en planes infantiles, deberías pedirme consejos, Potter.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi plan?

-¡Que tarda mucho! -se quejó Blaise-. Además demuestra que no confías en Draco.

El rubio no hubiera podido resumirlo mejor. Ya sabía que Potter no era el más brillante de los estratagemas; lo demostró casi en todos los años que estuvo en Hogwarts, lanzándose imprudentemente a cuanto peligro apareciera. Incluso ocurrió lo mismo cuando fue atado a la oficina del viejo Dumbledore, donde Draco esperaba verlo indignarse, luchando hasta la última consecuencia para librarse de la situación, pero no fue así.

El niño dorado se lanzó de cabeza (otra vez) justificando su estupidez con esa emoción paternal que le brotó de repente.

Sencillamente ocultaba su desconfianza; actuando para que las circunstancias se colocaran a su favor... Entonces volvería a lanzarse de cabeza el muy imbécil.

- Tu maravilloso plan me dejó expuesto - acusó Harry- ¿Qué quieres demostrar al sugerirme que sea el primero que se declare?

-Demuestra que me conoce. - Interrumpió Draco, penetrando en la habitación. Ambas miradas se colocaron en su persona de inmediato, aunque sólo la de Harry se mostraba sorprendida -Padre se sentirá profundamente decepcionado cuando le hable de tu ridículo plan, Potter- suspiró-. Tu buena suerte acaba aquí, porque esto no funcionará como esperas.

o.o.o

La verdad es que Draco Malfoy tenía razón: su plan estaba jodido. Lo curioso es que Harry no estaba molesto por haber sido sorprendido. Todo lo contrario. Las palabras del rubio evidenciaban el interés del que Harry quería estar seguro.

Claro que las cosas no estaban por ponerse eufórico, desde lo ocurrido, el rubio y él no tuvieron comunicación. Estaba claro que Draco estaba molesto, pero incluso esa reacción demostraba ese interés que confortaba a Harry.

Los días en que el silencio se extendió entre ambos, Harry pudo reflexionar al respecto. Por principio de cuentas se percató de que no bastaba que ambos tuvieran a la pequeña Aleiya; lo cierto es que aún eran un par de niños que tuvieron la oportunidad de jugar a ser adultos. Lamentablemente se vieron obligados a continuar comportándose como adultos, acumulando estrés.

Luego del extraño caso que permitió la caída del Dark Lord, Harry y Draco vieron la oportunidad de volver a comportarse como niños. Al menos Harry la aprovechó, pese a que no lo hizo conscientemente.

Ese niño que se estaba enfrentando al hecho de que le gustaba alguien; para colmo se trataba de una persona que rallaba la perfección, al menos a los ojos de Harry quien, repentinamente recordó que tras el Niño dorado se encontraba un muchacho abusado, poco amado y flaco. Nada atractivo a los ojos de un Malfoy: un chico criado bajo características opuestas, dando como resultado alguien que lucía absolutamente inalcanzable.

Para Harry no era extraño haber querido asegurarse de las posibilidades que tenía con el rubio, de alguna manera hizo lo necesario para arrancar una reacción honesta por parte del chico; ahora que la había obtenido; comprendió que era tiempo de actuar.

Claro que comprendía que el rubio estuviera molesto, de hecho confirmaba una actitud infantil que parecía adorable al Gryffindor. Lo cierto es que perdería la encantadora visión si arruinaba los resultados a los que quería llegar; por ello aprovechó el tiempo para pensarlo. Y la conclusión a la que llegó es que debía actuar como adulto.

Por eso estaba ahí. Acudió al estadio y caminó perezosamente por entre las gradas, empapándose del clima fresco que predominaba durante esa mañana, disfrutando de la soledad con la que había contado desde que propuso ese encuentro.

¿Estaba actuando como adulto?

Harry sólo tuvo un modelo adulto para imitar, pero dudaba que Lucius Malfoy considerara tener una cita en un campo solitario de quidditch. De hecho no podía imaginar que Draco Malfoy lo hiciera.

El muchacho suspiró y levantó los pies sobre la silla que estaba al frente. Con un suave movimiento levantó la muñeca en donde alcanzó a mirar su reloj y sonrió. Ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos; ¿sería posible que el rubio no asistiera?

La sola posibilidad causó un gruñido en el moreno y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, antes de torcer los labios, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer para llamar la atención de ese orgulloso rubio?

¿Sería muy extremista presentarse en su mansión y secuestrarlo?

Cielos. Esa idea estaba por volverse algo posible.

Justo cuando el chico comenzaba a plantearse el regreso a casa alcanzó a escuchar unos suaves pasos que se acercaban.

Harry volteó un poco, y alcanzó a distinguir al rubio, que avanzaba con los brazos cruzados, hasta colocarse a su alcance.

-No es el lugar más elegante en el que me hayan citado- murmuró Draco con un claro tono de reproche.

-Pero es lo más parecido a lo que esperabas, ¿cierto? -Harry se puso de pie y estiró su cuerpo.

-Lo es- confirmó el rubio.

Un prolongado silencio se extendió entre ambos. Harry hubiera pensado que sería sencillo que las palabras fluyeran, una vez que se reunieran, ahora notaba que no era así de simple.

Draco se movió para sentarse y se acomodó el cabello. Lucía tranquilo y paciente, nada a lo que Harry se acostumbró todo ese año, especialmente durante las semanas anteriores, en que se propuso alterarlo.

-¿Hoy es el día? -preguntó el rubio y encorvó un poco su espalda al momento de recargar los codos sobre sus muslos- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que esta ridiculez inició?

-Cerca de 2 años -respondió Harry, pese a que sabía que no era necesario-. Fueron necesarios dos años.

Dos años para darse cuenta que sus reacciones infantiles no eran tan descabelladas como pudieron pensar, sin embargo la situación comenzaba a ameritar otro comportamiento.

-Ahora nos conocemos más fielmente -Draco sonrió-. Tus admiradores se decepcionarían mucho, si supieran un poco más respecto al héroe de la Comunidad Mágica.

-¿No te refieres a ti mismo? -bromeó el moreno-. Fuiste quien determinó la batalla.

-¿Importa?

-No afecta, si es lo que te preocupa, Malfoy.

Era el momento. Harry se incorporó y se colocó frente al chico. Lo vio levantar la cara y ambas miradas se conectaron.

-No tendrás una nueva oportunidad para escapar, Potter, así que piensa muy bien lo que quieres.

Harry sonrió.

-Tuve todo un año para hacerlo.

-Perdiste un año -corrigió el rubio y desvió la cara, intentando ocultar su burlona sonrisa-. Dada tu impulsividad me parece extraño que te tomaras tanto tiempo.

-No irás a decir que perdimos los mejores años de nuestra juventud, ¿cierto? -Harry se arrodilló y estiró un brazo. Con la mano tomó la barbilla del rubio para que le mirara- Ya no somos niños.

-Seguimos sin ser adultos -el rubio frunció el ceño-. Queda mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que no eres perfecto. No sé si quiera eso.

-Bueno -Harry meneó la cabeza- yo también tendré tiempo para aumentar tu lista de defectos, pero creo que lograré adaptarme. Las cosas positivas servirán para que quiera quedarme a tu lado.

-¡Qué descaro! -Draco le atrapó la nariz entre los dedos- ¡No lo digas como si fueras el único que tenga que adaptarse!

Harry se liberó y pasó los brazos por los hombros del rubio; pasó los labios en los de él y, con satisfacción, lo vio ruborizarse.

-Es curioso que terminemos juntos debido a una poción de amor que ha perdido su efecto.

-Créeme que no era la intención -suspiró el rubio-. Sólo era una broma.

-¿Sí?

-Falló, pero no me quejo de los resultados. Aunque no esperaba estar junto a alguien tan cursi y problemático.

- No finjas. Adoras eso de mí.

Draco suspiró. No tuvo que replicar a esas palabras ya que el moreno eligió ese momento para profundizar el beso.

FIN

19 de junio de 2009

Casi dos meses sin actualizar xD

Cuando tomé esta idea de Lady Galatea (de cómo 4 ideas más) tenía bastante claro el final que quería darle. Una de esas cosas donde los protagonistas se reenamoraban lenta y tediosamente xD

Llegados al capitulo14, mi final se arruinó. No tenía excusa para eso, pero tampoco tenía un final bien establecido.

Pese a ello jamás había tardado tanto en actualizar... hum... bueno, sí, pero no actualmente xD

Ahora que tengo el final, quedo un tanto extrañada. Es la primera vez que eso me ocurre y espero que sea la última.

Ahora ando trabajando por terminar el otro proyecto que he empezado, esperando tener resultados mejores.

En fin, nos veremos en el extra.

Akiko Koori


End file.
